Lullabies of Tomorrow
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: Every song has its meaning... composed of oneshots concerning different KHR characters, with a song themed on these oneshots. Ratings and Genre in every story varies. Chapter 27: "Northern Lights"; Love, sin, dream, darkness; Do you believe in destiny?
1. PreParade

_While finishing off those oneshots I need to make, I ought to try out with actual drabbles just to sort ideas out (and, if ever, might use these 'rejected' ideas for the next oneshots/stories) so yeah. Mainly focused on the KHR universe and the genre varies so yeah, not all of them are about lovey-dovey stuff (some are friendship, some are fluff, and some are.... others). Haha, unfortunately, I'm the one who controls this (unless I got those 'reader's vote' via PM/Review or something) so yeah, go shoot. Also, the titles, like the titles of my oneshot, are based on the titles of the songs (that I have been listening for the last 4 years of my life or more) and not all of them that I will use are anime/game songs... some might even be an oldies and a bit tidbits about them later on but that's aside the point._

_Since this came from Quizilla, I am mostly going to cut/paste the whole thing, but with slight changes like the spelling and some stuff. Also, it is possible that if the Quizilla one is updated, surely this one is also updated, but that depends on me._

_---_

_This one's to start it all. Wish me luck, yo! *nods* In commemoration of chapter 240 of KHR! *nosebleeds*_

_

* * *

_

=**Pre-Parade**=

_"Love is something that's bittersweet__  
__Simple and clear yet complex and strange stuff__  
__I'm only worrying about things that don't matter__  
__How does it feel? It feels like that__  
__You're gentle and sincere yet eccentric__  
__I pretend to be strong all over and compete against you__  
__Just by being honest, it's so stimulating and I feel dizzy__  
__I get hurt, I hurt you, in a preparation of pure feelings"_

_---  
_

"Artemis!"

Looking at the older male whom had called her, the blonde-haired female blinked as she placed her spectacles onto her head, hands still holding a gadget-of-some-sort.

"Yes, Professor Verde?"

"I'll be going on a trip with the rest of my.... colleagues... and I won't be back for a while. Mind taking care of some stuff here while I'm away?"

A sigh obviously escaped the female's face (it is noted that the said male, Verde, is older than this said female, Artemis) as she nodded towards the green-haired professor before placing the said items she was holding on one table. Obviously, the female thought, scratching her head with her hand while the other was placed onto the table, he doesn't much do cleaning these days. "Is it about that experiment of yours?" Artemis inquired, but more so she added, "And is Mister Reborn coming?" She immediately threw a crumple of paper towards Verde when she noticed the professor smile at her mentioning his name while she hissed "And don't make any lewd ideas about us, w-we're not really THAT close!" My, quite defensive, yet so obvious from the blush!

"Hissy as always, isn't it Artemis?" Verde joked, patting the younger scientist in the head. "But yes, unfortunate but he is going as well, I'm afraid." Another whack in the head from the blonde-haired scientist. "Ow! Do you always have to do that? Gee, now you know why I don't hire female scientists." Another whack coming from the female once more, only stronger than the previous ones.

"Say it again and I'll make sure you won't even come to that 'expedition', professor."

---

The news of the sudden 'disappearance' of the seven somehow devastated the young scientist, but that didn't falter her from fulfilling her duties to continue where Verde had led off. In reality, despite the fact that he was older than her (and the fact that he has a 'daughter', last she heard from the fellow scientists though still unsure), he had treated her not like the professor-subordinate relationship but more of a friend-sibling one in which, from time to time, she would try to straighten the green-haired professor when he's teasing her about the fact that she had an infatuation with Reborn.

Unfortunately, said infatuation would be about her bantering about him being 'snooty and arrogant' while he would calmly reply back that she was 'childish'. When the Verde she knew returned, and in a form of a baby, and after finding out that the seven of them had become what they would soon know as the 'Acrobaleno', the young scientist loose no chance to create something that will, at least, return them to their normal form. Of course, at first, Verde was against it, but a little while and he was supporting his female scientist with the work. Besides, he could tell that she cannot gut it in liking someone who is a kid, Artemis is a very analytical-minded person and all.

---

"So... you're Wanya?"

"Chuu~!"

Small, messy blonde hair, slate-gray eyes, wearing a some-kind of a witch's clothing (with a witch's hat of course), Tsuna couldn't help it but wonder why all the misfortune had befall unto him... or, at least... this little kid in a witch's clothing (and with a broom) had somehow landed onto his head, asking him in a direct manner if he could show her around as if she had know him. He could have swore more and more of this weirdness could be the death of him someday (if not by heart attack) but Sawada Tsunayoshi ended up actually walking around Namimori, with the said kid sitting on his head like she's a cute little doll or something, and started talking. And, yes, he noticed that she talked a bit like an adult, if not a smarty one.

"And you said you came here looking for someone?" The brunette asked as she nodded.

"Yep!" She replied in a squeaky tone, flailing the broom on her hand on the side. "I need his help, gotta finish that invention I'm making and that old coop doesn't seem to do any better." My, that was harsh, Tsuna thought, who raised her to be like this?

Or, maybe...

"Wanya, can I ask a question?" Silence means yes, as Tsuna noticed from their short conversation before. "Do _you_ know Reborn?" He could tell from her silence that she DID know the young mafioso.

"He's a total jerkface."

Yep, he's definitely going to die young at this rate, the doe-eyed teenager thought as he notice her jumped off from his head and landed onto the pavement. "Well, this is my stop, I'll be around." She squealed, waving her broom as if she was bidding goodbye. "If I get lost or anything... or just went hungry, I'll come looking for you ok?" Without further ado, she tipped her witch's hat and bobbed as if she was bowing before turning around. "Bye Tuna Fish!!" Wait, did she just call me... Tuna Fish?

"She seems to be promising."

"HIIII~! R-Reborn!!"

The said baby smiled, standing beside the lad as he eyed at the corner where the little one took a while ago. "Let her join in your family, Dame-Tsuna, she could be useful in the future." He didn't even said anything else as Reborn turned around and walked to the other direction, leaving Tsuna baffled and completely crazy beyond reason... well, to himself, that is.

"That was a nice comment from you," Reborn said out of nowhere (or so it seems) as he looked up towards the tree and noticed the said kid from a while ago that was actually sitting in it as if he was expecting her to do so. "Same as always, right?"

"Hmp~!" The witch-looking kid huffed. "You really are anyway!"

"Nice to see you again then... Artemis."

* * *

I don't much know how Verde actually act like, so I presume him to be a mix between Dr. Shamal and Dr. Ichihara from Angelic Layers.... or maybe that's just me. Anyway, yeah, you can't blame me. And as for the 'Daughter' part... oh, you just have to wait about it since I shall post it in here soon. XD Patience!

Haha, not love-love yet, but who knows!

And as of the song... '**Pre-Parade**' by _Rie Kugimiya_ from the anime "Toradora!". Haha... yeah... Crazy, but I like it. Don't worry, there's a more 'deeper' song for this one would be in effect... (I should try making shorter ones next time. *shoots*) so yeah. I don't own Reborn, the characters, and the song. I only own my own characters (You'll know who the are) so now I'll shut up and continue with my next ploy.

*nosebleed and dies*


	2. Scramble

_Round two! Fight!_

_I think I just killed the whole thing. Review would make everyone happy._

_I think._

_Anyway... well... As crazy as it sounds, I think I got this from somewhere. *shakes head* I feel ashamed.  
_

---

=**Scramble**=

_"Spinning and turning, spinning and turning__  
__Spinning and turning, spinning and turning__  
__While pretending to be dizzy, I want to jump into your chest__  
__Spinning and turning, spinning and turning__  
__Spinning and turning, spinning and turning__  
__I'm floating lightly, above the clouds, alone again today_"

She covered her nose, not wondering why, of all things, he had to show up with only pants and nothing on top, exposing his fine abs. Naturally, it's the guys who would nosebleed at this scenario when they saw a girl in that position, but it was the reverse on this one.

"Why, Hello there, Kana-suki!"

She was sensible, she was a no-nonsense kind of a person, she was straightforward and, frankly, a bit too bold for her own good. But when it comes to this kind of scenario....

Ooh, that cow-brat's days are numbered!

"...E-to..."

"Kana-suki? Are you ok?"

And, of all the people... why does it have to be...

"Y-Y-Yamamoto-kun...."

She was practically baffled when she was given a bear-hug from the said person (and still nothing on top, mind you) as the female teen could tell she's about to have a nose-bleeding fountain soon.

"It's ok, Kana-suki, I'm not going to harm you!" He said in his usual friendly air, but she could hint, if she were not in this state, something else in that tone as he notice the female not struggling. "Kana-suki?"

Oh, dear, he thought, he must have overdone it seeing that the female's current state is of a bloody mess of blob, nose overly flowing with blood and, apparently, she was knocked-out of commission. Who could blame her, some adult guy who wears nothing on top but looks impeccably handsome and- to be honest- sexy came hugging her without any warning, saying stuff that almost at the point of the words 'I love you' and, quite frankly, she's more than muddled by that idea.

Fortunately, on the female's part, the same pinkish-colored smoke poofed itself and the adult disappeared, replaced by a tall teen who was a bit bewildered himself.

"Ah, guess I'm not lost after all!" He laughed to himself as he noticed that he was suddenly cradling the raven-haired female he knows oh-so well. "Ah, Kanata-chan, you playing '_drop-and-give-me_' again?" He asked, oblivious to the fact that she had fainted from too much muddled thoughts.

_'Must...Kill...Yamamoto.... must... kill... cow-brat... must... kill... little brother...'_

Obviously, Yamamoto never knew that his future self had overdone it to her. Figures.

-----------------------------------

*dies of Technical K.O.*

Remember what I said about 'random'? There, random. I just need to get that one off. XD I'll be hated for this... *cough*

I'll try to think off something for the oneshots... anyway, not sure when will I update about this, but like I said... *nods* You'll see more of Kanata-chan sometime soon, I suppose... haha, figured start off with humorous one before I do in my usual 'angsty/sentimental/psychological' range, but then again... *cough*

And as of the song... '**Scramble**' by _Yui Horie_ from the anime "School Rumble". I don't own Reborn, the characters, and the song. I only own my own characters (You'll know who they are) so now I'll shut up and continue with my next ploy.

E... Oh, right, reviews will be much appreciated, thanking you. *bows*


	3. 3 Primary Colors

_New one... and this is in parts. X3_

_You know the drill much. Haha, I decided to have this arc in parts, but not in consecutive ones so keep in check if you want to follow this mini-series. _

_This happens in the Millefiore Arc and mostly about Tsuna and Co. and the lamenting about the female._

_As usual, reviews would do a lot of love towards Byakuran, enough to just stay in one corner and eat marshmallows._

_I better stop ruining the whole drabbles... *shakes head*  
_

_

* * *

_

**=3 Primary Colors=**

_  
__"Primary colors __  
__We're still primary colors __  
__Afraid of mixing with each other __  
__Primary colors __  
__Everything is up to our future selves __  
__When we join hands __  
__We'll be infinitely expanding colors..."_

_---  
_

Surely, when they started to leave, she stood there, watching it all happen. First the odd creature, then him as well, and then his friends followed until she was the only one left. To whatever their destination will may be, she wasn't sure but she's praying for their safety.

Even him.

So when she confined this to the witch-like baby[**1**], she couldn't believe the words she had heard from her lips, as if it was the most natural thing for her to come out.

"Don't worry," She beamed that small yet wise, baby smile of hers. "They're strong; they'll be back."

Unfortunately, things did not go so well as, one faithful day while she was on her way to school- trying to act at least normal- pink smoke enveloped her and, next thing she knew, she was standing in a compound[**2**] she does not know at all.

"Eh?"

It looks like a simple kitchen, but to whom? Just as she was about to ask out loud, the door opened and there appeared someone she very much familiarized with.

"Sora-chan?"

"Haru-chan! Kyoko-chan!"

After a brief reunion (and a lot of questions from the auburn-haired teenager), she realize that Haru and Kyoko had told her about their sudden 'suspicion' with almost everyone and the fact that they felt like these people were hiding something from them. And, mind you, Sora knows though she halfway-agree on Tsuna's way of protecting the two females from the dangers of the mafia society.

"So they were keeping secrets, afraid to see you harm?" The enigmatic sky said, though the last part more in a silent lament as of not for them to hear. A sigh escaped her lips before she beamed a smile towards the two females. "Sure I'm sure they have reasons for that." She decided that now is not the time to tell them that she, too, knows all about the mafia-activities and the fact that, after all these time, she knows.

Well, not in this situation, anyway.

---

"I'm glad to see you've arrived!" The baby Mafioso spoke as he explained to her what had happened in this era. It seems that they were unaware that Sora's future self was already here, as his mild surprise of knowing that she just appeared with a 'poof' in the kitchen. "She must have come from the secret entrance near the kitchen, I suppose." He exclaimed. "I'm sure there must be a logical reason why they also sent you here."

"Who knows," The female shrugged, straightening her slightly loose sweatshirt she was wearing. "Good thing Tsu-kun and the others are not here when I arrived, I don't want to surprise them that much, you know." She added with a grin. "But I can't believe this place seems gloomy compared to what I was thinking."

"Future is not something to joke about, Ichiroku."

He's got a point, the female thought; a sigh escaped her lips as she scratched her head. _But why does it have to be like this?_

"By the way..."

Snapping out from her reverie, Sora noticed the young baby as he pulled something out from his pocket as he handed whatever it is towards the young teenager; two folded papers.

"They were given to me by someone of an ally, telling me that these letters came from the future Vongola 10th and a person called 'Agent Sixteen'. He said he was instructed to give it to me so that if ever you arrive here, I should give it to you to read." He watched with his beady optics as the female took the letter from his hands, a slight smile seen from his face as she stared onto the letters, the second one a little bit thicker than the first envelope. "I haven't read any of them if you're wondering, Ichiroku."

At first, she was a bit hesitant. Not only she was given a letter from the future Tsuna (She doesn't know what the future Tsuna is like, to be precise) but she also got something from this person, 'Agent Sixteen', and somehow she felt like she knew this person.

One way to find out.

Opening the letter first, which obviously came from the former, she briefly scanned the content of the letter- it was short and precise, only a one paper to be exact- before reading it slowly and out loud.

"Dear Sora-chan," She began. "_'If you received this letter, that must probably mean that my plans are actually making itself at work and my younger self- along with the rest of the guardians from ten years ago- had started their final bout against the enemy named Byakuran. You can also tell that from the looks of it, it would take years before most of my guardians from ten years ago actually work each other like they are in this era, but I'm sure you already know that (if not, I ought to haunt you one of these days, and you probably know that by now as well).'_" Unfortunately, Reborn noticed the slight twitch from the female's eye when he heard her reading out loud at the last part before she paused. In his current state, he did not know what the Dame-Tsuna from this era, and the future Sora Ichiroku, had in relation but he perceive that they are closer than just friends (he couldn't avoid hearing a slight mumble of 'Tuna Fish' coming out from her mouth, which made him chuckle from the similarities with a _certain someone_, mind you). "_'I don't know how long this fight will last, how many sacrifices we have to make, and if any of you will survive after this- not only physically but also mentally and emotionally- but I know that you can do something none of the guardians, or my past self, can. I believe in you, please help them; I'm counting on you. It's up to you to figure it out what I'm talking about; you're a smart girl anyway.'_" Shifting her gaze towards the other letter, a slight frown was seen from Sora's face as she couldn't figure out what the Tsuna from the future was talking about. Maybe the letter from the mysterious- yet somewhat familiar- person would patch things up.

"Did he said something else?" Reborn spoke solemnly, knowing that at this point, he knew she was thinking of something.

"Yeah, he did," Sora replied before opening the second letter. "But I rather not tell, Hmm..." Upon opening the second letter, however, something fell from her lap as she noticed it was a ring with a amber-colored gem on it. "Eh?" Picking up the ring, she observed the details for a while before tackling onto the letter.

"So that must be a ring for the box weapon," The Acrobaleno observed, receiving a 'what' from the other female. "It would be best if you read the second letter to clear things out." He suggested before she did it with obedience.

"_'...If you're read this, that must have meant it's drawing to close. I know things had been rough, but you have to learn how to fight. But...'_" She didn't dare read the rest out loud, seeing that whoever this person writing to her was now telling her what's going on prior to the fact that this Byakuran person is driving almost everyone up to their edges. Pursing her lips, Sora was completely overwhelmed by the fact on how 'serious' this place is, compared to what she had taught. Clearly, that little cow, Lambo, when shot by the bazooka, seems to be lively, but is this the world he stayed in after all these years? Surely, it cannot be, she thought gingerly as she read and re-read the letter. It was unfair, this future is the worst she had ever been, and it's making everyone sad!

The young Mafioso couldn't help but snatched the paper as he briefly skimmed through the letter before a smile was seen from his mouth, certain that there is something more to this letter than just informing her.

"_'...The future is something for everyone'_, that's what this person said." Blinking, Sora couldn't help but feel lighter at the mention of that statement. "It appears that this person had the same mind wave as you are." With that, he stand aside, unblocking the door before pulling something out from his pocket and threw it towards the female (in which she caught somehow) as this earned him a curious look from the female. "It's a box weapon; I suppose you'll just have to find a way to use it now that you're here." Another smile as he handed a what-it-looks-like an earpiece towards the female. "I'll lead you to where the Millefiore base is, you should catch up with Tsuna by then." He didn't even have to guess the following actions as the female dash out of the kitchen and, knowing from her actions, she would be following suit after Kusakabe Tetsuya, Chrome Dokuro and Lambo had left, leaving the letters onto the table. As he jumped up towards the table, he picked up the letter from Tsuna from ten years as he tipped his fedora, covering his eyes.

"You seem to know her capabilities of her own will, Dame-Tsuna," Reborm mumbled to practically no one but himself.

_The future... is something for everyone._

* * *

[1] You ought to know her if you read Drabble #1. If not, then not much I could do there.

[2] Obviously in the Vongola Base.... I presume there's a hidden entrance in the kitchen too, but meh.

Drabbles don't have continuity, to be precise, but it's somehow inter-connected.... one way or another. *shrugs*

There ought to be a part-two-or-more of this (second one will be in a different song, you'll see. XD) So, yeah. Haha, you just have to wait.

And I notice that most of the 'reject' works of mine that I do not post as a oneshot are placed here, I recall. Ah, well.

And as for the song, it's '**3 Primary Colors**' from the anime "Digimon Tamers". It was a nice song, y'should listen to it. X3 I don't own Reborn, the characters, and the song. I only own my own characters (You'll know who they are) so now I'll shut up and continue with my next ploy.

*thinks some more*

Much appreciated for the Review! *bows*


	4. Kaze no Message

_Another one. Yosh!_

_I can't believe I'm doing Colonello! I can't believe I'm doing Colonello! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FRIGGIN' DOING COLONELLO!_

_Well, it was a good experience. And I blame Pokemon Songs... and Negima... and a little bit of Mulan for this. *cough*  
_

_Please review__ to make the Reborn characters happy... especially the Varia because they lack funds for their therapy. *cough* and you know how therapy can cost pretty high with them around. *shakes head*_

* * *

**=Message of the Wind=**

_"That's right...__  
__I'm sure, I'm sure, I won't lose__  
__Things like magic spells__  
__I don't need them.__  
__Run! run!__  
__Quickly out of the wind__  
__To the tip of this road__  
__The bud that is our dreams is -hey- peeping out!"_

_---  
_

It wasn't that bad after the training, the ginger-haired female thought, fixing the bandage wrapped around her body, it wasn't that bad. After all, nobody noticed anything about me, so said the short-haired soldier as she tied the loose ends before slipping in her camouflaged shirt. Great, she thought, shaking her head in disbelief (while hunting down for her own pants; not a very neat female we have here), what a stupid way for her to end up in the military- COMSUBIN to be exact- as she gritted her teeth in her own craziness. Well, she blames it on watching that cartoon- Mulan-was it- for bringing her mind with this idea.

Oh, sure, nobody knew that she's a girl; with a short, messy ginger mop of hair, slightly-unfeminine face of hers and, let's not forget, her brash and unladylike femininity, nobody would tell the difference.

Right?

"Jo! Hurry up or Miss Lal's going to kill us!" Someone shouted before hearing a slight groan from the female- whose voice and speech mannerism doesn't really make any difference that makes her sound more girly to be exact. "She said to meet her in her office! Hurry up in there, are you a woman or something?"

"No shit, Sherlock!" She replied back in an irritated manner- though that guy probably don't know half of her about that- as she finally located her own pants and put them on before picking up the dark-green beret and placed it onto her head. Screwing the doorknob open, she gave a scrunched look as she wondered why Lal Mirch wanted her in the first place.

Upon arriving at her office, the female who was known as Jo noticed that one of her fellow comrades, Colonello, was also present and was talking to Lal as if they were buddies. Well, no use since she agrees on the guy; Lal Mirch needs to act more like a girl. Ha, who is she to talk? Jo should say that to herself first, she thought gingerly, clearing her throat so that she could be noticed.

"That was fast of you," The blonde-haired male smirked, making her blush a bit. "And here I was, thinking you're a bi slower with that body of yours, but I beg to differ." Jo only grunted in reply (blush still intact) as she mentally noted that in COMSUBIN, she is a guy portraying as a female.

"Enough!" Lal's sternly said as both of them stopped from their almost-attempted battle and straighten themselves up. "Colonello, get back to your post, I need to speak to Jo in private." Colonello did not made any second thoughts as he saluted his commander and, as he passed the ginger-haired comrade of his, he placed his calloused hands over her head and gave a ruffled pat before walking out of the door and closing it in the process. After the said male had left, the raven-haired female sighed as her gray optics observed the female who was fixing her mane of hair (while mumbling some incoherent words at some point) before she sat down onto her chair behind her desk. "You seems to becoming close with Colonello," Lal observed the other' slightly coughed before she continued. "You should know that the reason you are in COMSUBIN is to serve Italy as a marine soldier, and I believe you knew that from the beginning of your arrival here, Josephine." Of course, Jo thought, Lal Mirch is the only one (so far) who had known the female's secret that she is, in fact as stated before, a female (albeit a bit of a tomboy in a sense) and that she was the one who made it possible for the female to actually make it in as one of the elite (second one is Colonello and there are others).

"Yes, ma'am." Jo replied with a slight stiffness.

"By the way, you have a call a while ago and I suppose you might want to take this time to call them back." That was one of the good things about Lal sometimes, Jo thought with a smile as her commander handed her the phone and quickly dialed her home number, she sometimes understand me, prolly because I'm the only female who is brave- or stupid- enough to actually want to be in the war for all she care.

---

"So, what it is about, hora?"

One of the chances where the soldiers were taking a break, Colonello and Jo managed to have their usual lunch together as the ginger-haired soldier took a large bite out of her own lunch. He noticed that after she was dismissed by Miss Lal, she was grinning as if she got a promotion or something. Knowing their commander, it could be anything, he thought curiously, but he rather asks the female in question just to make sure.

"Ehe," The female replied with a grin after wiping off the residue from her mouth with the back of her hand (so unladylike!) "Got good news from back home," She stated proudly, taking another bite and swallowing her food before she went on. "Ma said that I'll finally be getting myself a new sibling!" He couldn't understand why she was happy about it, the blonde thought, but he didn't have to ask it as she continued. "I always wonder what's like to have a little bro or sis, and I'm really fond of kids. Thought I'll be just an only child, but guess The Guy from Above heard me alright!" A chuckle was heard from the female before she stood up, picking up her own tray, waiting for her comrade to finish eating. "Now Ma 'n Pa won't be lonely and I could have someone to play with; I dun care if it's a boy or a girl, as long as it's someone, I'll be happy!"

---

Every day seems to pass by slowly; every hour seems to slow itself down as the anticipation building itself up onto the female soldier's beating chest. So, would it be a girl or a boy? Would it look like Ma or Pa? Would this baby take Ma's calm yet wise manner or Pa's callous yet firm belief? Whatever it is, she doesn't care as long as their family would have an additional member, and that is the only thing that made her from detaching at the fact that she's a female at heart. Sure she looks a lot like a male with few modifications, can fight back at anyone without hesitation, uses weapons and heavy artillery, and even manage to mingle in with the rest of those roughly mannered males as if she is one herself, but the fact that she adores kids to the point that she wanted to have her own, little sibling had still made her feminine despite all these circumstances.

But this europium anticipation of hers didn't last long, unfortunately.

The soldiers were given a 'break' from all their hard work and training, allotting them two weeks to spend time away from the camp as Jo decided to visit her family in these times, excited that in a week's time, she would have a baby brother. With her experience here in COMSUBIN, she surely can teach the little tyke everything and anything about how to be tough like a male! Colonello decided to hang along, seeing that he doesn't have much plans anyway in his place.

In short, he needed a place to crash, and who would be a better place that Jo's?

A few days after he arrived at the town where Jo is staying (He got that information from- who else- Lal Mirch herself), he noticed that when he asked where the female, Jo, is staying, most of the answers he got were 'Ah, you mean Josephine, right?' or anything similar. Strange, did Jo had a sister or something, as he tried to 'correct' that he meant Jo, the 'guy' with messy-looking mop of ginger hair, gray-colored eyes and smaller than an average Joe. Nevertheless, he found out where 'he' leaves and when he tried to knock, a female in her fifties opened the door as he asked if this is where Jo lives.

"Ah," The woman exclaimed, a smile plastered onto her face. Colonello immediately noticed that the woman looked a lot like Jo, only older and a female, but his budding suspicion grew when she continued. "You must be that lad my daughter, Josephine, was talking about back in the army!" He was muddled by confusing thoughts as she let him enter and told him to wait onto the living room while she prepares some drinks.

Upon inspection onto the picture frames placed neatly onto the drawers and above the fireplace, he noticed the same ginger-haired person- only younger- as he realize...

Jo is actually a female!

He never knew that those blushes she emitted every time he notice her enter Lal's office was NOT meant for Lal after all and all the other 'odd' things she would have been doing that he thought only girls (and girly-guys) would do! Dammit, how stupid of him, he ranted to himself. He's going to have a long chat with her after this!

"I'm very sorry," He was surprised at the old woman's apology before he realizes what she is apologizing about. "Josephine always wanted to be part of the army but it seems she thought the only way for her to join without being ridiculed is to impose as a male." Sitting down, she picked up her own cup of tea as she silently offered the other cup towards the male (in which he took out of respect). "She never seems to be that close with females in her young, always being taunted to be un-pretty, but I guess she felt she was more secure when she's around boys more than her own gender." Shaking her, he noticed her sigh before she went on with her tale.

Halfway, Colonello didn't listen to her tale, his mind still muddled by the fact that she had deceived everyone in the army. Has Lal known about this? How about everyone else? Why did she done that? He was angry that she had lied to them; he would understand if she told him that she's a female, but why would she do such a thing just for her own, selfish act?

"You know, I believe there is a reason for you to come here. You see..."

Snapping back from his thoughts, Colonello noticed a sad smile forming onto the woman's face.

"A few days ago, two days after Josephine arrived; we received the news from the doctor that the baby won't make it." Another sip from her tea. "She was very excited about having her own little brother, she keep asking if she could be the one naming the young one and spend some time with him. I guess the news really broke her spirit- she's spending almost the whole waking day in the room where her brother is supposed to stay when he arrives- and I suppose you arriving here would at least try to cheer her up."

After a few more talks and so, Jo's mother lead the lad upstairs as they stopped onto a room with a closed door as she knocked three times before talking to whoever is in there. "Josephine, your friend is here, please come out and talk to him!" Looking back at the blonde-haired male, "I'll leave you for a while, I have to make lunch." Walking back towards the kitchen, Colonello was left alone, standing in front of the door as he heard a muffled sound from inside the room. Upon hearing the tale, his anger had somehow diminished, remembering the times where she was eagerly talking to him about her having a baby brother and how she will take care of him and talk to him and teach him stuff. He remembered the eager smile present onto her face in which he realize that it actually suited her better than a scowl she shows every time.

Thinking that she had taken a long time, he didn't even felt guilty pounding the door as he hollered towards the occupant from the other side of the door.

"Hey, come out and open the door!" He shouted but no answer came. "Stop moping around and come out!" That was tactless of him as he growled and latched his other hand onto the doorknob. "If you don't come out, I'm coming in!" He didn't even wait for an answer as he screwed the knob, pulling the door open as he noticed, from the decorations, bright wallpapers and all the other stuff that this is actually the room the woman was talking about. And, right here and there, he heard a sniff as he whipped his head and noticed a very annoyed female wearing only a shirt and jogging pants as she stood at the crib, holding a what-it-seems to be a teddy bear, and, from the looks of her face, she had been crying.

"C-Colonello?"

"Ch'... you've been crying like a pansy!" Colonello's callously replied, crossing his arms. "I can't even believe that one of the strongest COMBUSIN elite is actually a crybaby!" She tried to blubber something but he caught her to it. "And don't even dare to retort back, I already know your secret." Narrowing his eyes, he watched as the female in front of him clenched her fist, eyes glaring onto the floor and not even daring to face him. "Oh, suck it up, Jo! You're just pretending to be strong when, in fact, you're just a pretty weak female! Ha, you're not even as close as Lal Mirch for all I care (and, frankly, not quite as pretty to say at least) so why don't you just drop out of the army and just spend your loony little time here, moping like you're suppose to do!"

**_WHAM!_**

Damn, that punch gotta hurt, the male thought as he noticed the female huffing, her fist balled itself tightly while the other grasping onto the bear's limp arms as she growled onto her fellow COMBUSIN-comrade, eyes glaring daggers at him. As if the punch was not enough, the female advanced herself and grasped onto his wrist tighter than any monkey-wrench could do, bending it onto his back as he tried his best not to holler strings of curses as of not to make a ruckus (with no avail, unfortunately).

"Say that again and I'll make sure you won't even go as far as returning in the army!" Jo seethed, tightening her grip. "Bring back what you said, idiot!"

"Heh," He still managed to pull out a grin. "Make me, hora!" He didn't even realize that body slam she just did to him, and now he knew what the rest of his comrades feel when she does that to them. Damn, she's a lot worse than Lal, he thought through pain. "That ought to put you back to reality, kora!" He said in an attempt to stand up (using the crib's railings for support) as he grinned towards the female as if he had just done something good. "You don't really look that great anyway with that sad face, didn't you know?" Now it was her turn to look confuse as she blinked owlishly at him, not knowing what's going on. "You should stop moping like a child and move on; do you think your little brother would look up to you when he sees you like this?"

"..."

In a rare gesture of kindness, he walked up towards the female as he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"There's nothing you can do about it, kora, but I'm sure there's a reason for everything. He'll hate it when he sees his older sister cry, even from up there."

And, here and then, he is right, Jo thought, a small smile present onto her mouth as a crimson blotch formed onto her cheeks.

"Try to be strong, I'm sure even if he's not here, he's still there for you, kora. And I'll make sure of that!"

* * *

Now you know why this one is placed here. Haha, I got watching Negima all over and I'm amazed at the episode about Ayaka's relation with Asuna and the reason why she dotting over Negi. Haha...

Yeah...

Modern-day Mulan much?

The song is '**Kaze no Message** [Message of the Wind]' by _Mai Mizuhashi_ from the anime "Pokemon D/P". Sure I'm sure; we all know the disclaimers.... I don't own Reborn, its characters, COMBUSIN, and everything, except this one and my characters.

Anyway, review will make the world go round, says Fye D. Flourite... and probably Verde. *cough*


	5. LOOK

_New one, reckon going with random._

_Oh, gee, great, another one to humor Reborn with, what's gotten into me these days? Hahaha!_

_Wait, that didn't sounded right just now._

_Well, for me, he's one of the few whom I like to experiment in the humor situation... I'm going smut soon. Remind me as of to continue the 'Spiderwick Affairs' when college starts so I could have juicy ideas._

_I don't want to pass this one out... The Wanya/ArtemisXReborn Battle had made me going. Round 2, FIGHT!  
_

_Please Review your thoughts and suggestions, thank you._

_  
__

* * *

_

_  
_**LOOK**

_  
__"It's okay that I don't know the things that I still don't know!_

_  
__Hey, did you say you lost something? You don't need stuff like that!__  
__The truth is, I want to be scolded a bit, all those things are important__  
__The things I've always wanted to do, I can do now!__  
__Some of it is heavy, but my heart can carry it all!"_

_  
__---_

Scratching the nape of her neck with the tip of her pen, the blonde-haired Physicist- by occupation and work expertise- groaned at her own work, slightly envious to the other people present who are somehow enjoying themselves with whatever they are doing. Sure, she manage to find a way to help the Acrobaleno break their curse (and, frankly, she mostly done the thinking) but the fact that she, too, is also back to her original body means that she have to act like an adult again.

Peachy...

Honestly, she enjoyed being in a child's body, seeing how she can surprise people to a fact that a adorable little tyke like her can actually spurt out scientific quantum expression with just a mere flick of a hand. But, then again, she rather not makes herself more known since it would be weird if all babies have that ability.

And that one actually came from the current boss of Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Gee," The older female murmured, already missing her life as a 'child'. "I wonder how Sora-chan doing these days?" Thinking about her old 'babysitter' who had found her one faithful day ten years ago when she was being chased by dogs, one couldn't help that a spunky yet care-free young girl she was staying at for the duration of her time actually became one of the most prominent fighters of the Vongola, which she had a hutch it was due to her involvement with the mafia thanks to Tsuna. "Prolly in another mission, I suppose," She added, leaning onto the table while tapping it with her pen. Another sigh escaped her lips before scribbling something onto the paper as she looked at it and gave another scrunched look on her face.

"I didn't know you're having a hard time solving such an easy equation, Artemis." Said the familiar smooth and suave voice as another sigh escaped the blonde-haired female. "And here I am, decided to give you a courtesy visit, thinking that you must be finish with your work- as usual- earlier than expected." Leaning his back onto the wall, the fedora-wearing hitman smirked at the sight in amusement, arms crossed and waiting for the usual banter from the other side.

"It's actually my grocery list I'm doing, if that's what you mean, Reborn." Artemis replied, turning around from her seat to face the said hitman with her stern facade. "Work's already finished and, besides, my necessities needed refilling. Although doing groceries, as I learn back then, end up as a troublesome chore." Shaking her head, she removed her glasses (revealing her sea-green optics) as she rubbed the temples on her forehead and noticed the amused chuckle emitting from the male. "What is it now?"

"Strange," Reborn commented, shaking his head in disbelief. "I never see the day that someone who has the brains of a supercomputer would actually bother with listing down what to buy!" Another chuckle from him (which earned him a glare from her). "But I suppose I could help you since I don't even have anything to do back and Dame-Tsuna doesn't give any missions as of late."

She didn't know if she would take the offer as a joke or not, but visualizing Reborn- the GREAT Hitman Reborn- doing the groceries must be pretty funny (and unusual) for her turn to laugh. "_Lovely_," Artemis replied with a smile. "Trust me, if Tuna sees you actually doing the groceries, he'll be thinking that the world is finally coming to an end and that is something we don't want to see if we are to die like old faggots." By Tuna she meant Tsuna, and by that statement, as the male could interpret as much as he can without trying to lose composure, would mean 'If it gives me a chance to laugh at your awkwardness that you'll be going out with me for a shopping, then be my guest'. Yep, somehow he only knows one woman in his life that can actually put a different meaning in her statement, and most of them about him.

Nice job, Artemis, nice job.

---

In the end, Reborn actually ended up in a grocery supermarket, wearing casuals (Nobody really took notice that this casual-wearing guy is actually the known hitman for some reason), and assisting the female as she hold a paper in one hand and while using the other to pick the can of sardines without even much looking. The male was told (forced, more like it) to hold the cart basket as she placed the sardines right next to two cartons of milk.

"Artemis," Reborn cleared his throat, eying the female who was doing the shopping. "You're aware of the brands, right?"

"What brands?"

He should have listened to Verde a long time ago and just told the female straight to the point to hire a maid. God, she knows the basic components in making antimatter and, yet, she doesn't have a clue on which brand is better than the other!

Knowing that arguing at this situation is futile- or, at least, with this kind of situation- Reborn chose to just helps her with the shopping and prays that it will be over soon without her humiliating that a can of sardines is different from a can of tuna flakes.

"What? I heard sardines taste great with bread, right?"

How the hell does she eat in her own laboratory, anyway?

---

"Reborn? I think I forgot to buy some detergent soaps."

Shuffling through the grocery, the raven-haired Mafioso could not believe that, after all the trouble he had gone through just to help the female (brainiac) out with her shopping -even going as far as teaching her the difference between a dish washing soap and a bath soap and which ones to buy- she had forgotten to buy the detergent soap.

"Artemis," Reborn coughed as he sat down onto the stool and watched the slightly-frantic female search for the said item. "Are you sure you didn't just misplace it somewhere?" Eying at the three plastic bags before him, he groaned as no reply came from the female. "Just buy some in the convenient store later... or, better, just dump your dirty clothes onto the local laundry house and just come back for it when it's done!" Obviously, he was irritated and couldn't wait to leave the house without worrying about this little dilemma.

How the hell did he end up like this?

"And mix up my garments?" Without looking, Artemis replied back a little bit too offhandedly. "Trust me, from experience back in the Ichimoku residence, I rather not." He was annoyed at this, but he rather not asks about her lifestyle back when she was still in her child form, whatever happened to her at that time.

"Artemis?"

"Hm?"

Silence.

"If you're going to get married and lay it down someday, make sure you hire someone who is capable of doing household chores and all the stuff women are suppose to do."

"Was that an insult, Reborn?"

"It was a suggestion."

"That you want to be my husband?"

That didn't turn out quite as planned, the hitman thought in bewilderment, though his facade shows only nonchalance.

"I take that as a 'Shut up and marry me'."

Another silence.

"Artemis," He cleared his throat, eying at the female. "Just look for the detergent."

"Yes, _hubby_."

Argh, he needed a vacation! And Fast!

* * *

When I say random, I mean 'Random'. And 'Hubby' is short for 'Husband', something I heard from my friends and some people. And, no, Artemis (Wanya) and Reborn are NOT married.... it's just her way of taunting him. I somehow made Reborn OOC... but I wondered how the hell they do groceries or how majority of the Acrobaleno cook and do normal stuff humans do (like shopping, cooking, etc.) so I came up with this. *cough*

And, at some point, at least we know Reborn can be irritated or be irked by such things! He's human, anyway. A Acrobaleno, yes, but still human.

Oh, another note; Wanya is Artemis. If you read the 'Pre-Parade' drabble, you'll understand that Wanya is Artemis' 'alias' when she was in her child-form... otherwise, that's it.

The song is '**LOOK**' by _HALCALI_ from the anime 'Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'. I don't own Reborn, the characters, and the song; only the story, my own characters and my excuse for relief. *shakes head* Heaven knows I need to get a life somehow. Haha...

*cough*


	6. Be Hit!

_Part two of the Future mini-series. You know what it is. XD_

_It's kinda shorter than the rest, and less action, but then I would wait for the other ones.  
_

_  
__As usual, review if you like it. Message makes Tsuna from becoming 'Dame Dame Tsuna'. XD_

_  
__

* * *

_

_  
_**Be Hit!**

_  
__"Standin' by your side! __  
__1000 years ago __  
__We were fighting __  
__Stand up to the fight! __  
__For the future __  
__So that 1000 years later _

_We could laugh together "_

---

Taking the route that the second group (Kusakabe-san, Lambo and Chrome) took, Sora immediately wore the red-colored skates she had ever since she arrived here as she prayed silently that she reach everyone else in time. She's not sure how in the world she would be fighting if ever there would be danger in front of her but Reborn reassured, from the Vongola Base, that she does not need to fight at all. But, just in case he said, if ever she would encounter one, the best option for her so far would be to escape (unless it is inevitable, in which he manage to reassure that she got the future Sora's box weapon to par herself up). In reality, she have no idea how to use these things, knowing that, at her own era, they are non-existent as of yet, but she was hoping of all hopes that she won't have to encounter to a battle.

"Woa~!" The female exclaimed as she manage to arrive at the base of Millefiore, noticing the debris (as well as some lying bodies here and there in which, she manage to confirm, not dead) around as she entered and removed her skates from her feet. "Tsuna's work, I suppose." She murmured with amusement, donning in her rubber shoes and placing her mode of transportation inside the bag she had brought.

"Sora, are you inside the base?"

Hearing the familiar voice from the speaker she was wearing in her right ear, the female adjust it a bit before she replied back. "Yeah, I somehow did." She added the last part in a humorous attempt to lighten her own mood. "I don't know what Tsuna had been doing for the past days that he was in the future but, I gotta hand it to him, he can kiss anyone's keisters goodbye with whatever he got!" From the silence she realizes he wasn't laughing, but disregarded that fact. "Let me guess.... follow the debris, right?" She didn't have to wait for an answer as Sora trudged on her way to God-knows-where, following the instructions of Reborn that she had to meet with Tsuna and the others.

She had not a single shred of idea why, but it somehow had to do with explaining as of why she is here.

---

"What? Since when?"

This time around, Reborn was talking to the teenage male from the other line as he explained to him about Sora's arrival from their present time to here- the future. The brunette was slightly bewildered at the fact that another innocent by-stander was caught up in the fray, but what made him want to get this mission over is the fact that said female they were talking about was actually IN the Millefiore base, looking for him and his friends.

"It appears it would be hard for her to locate you, or anyone, at this rate." Said the Millefiore mechanic, Spanner, as he listened to the conversation, watching the holographic form of Reborn nodded grimly.

"B-but," Tsuna tried to reason him to pull her back, not wanting to involve her to the chaos. "Sora-chan might be in trouble!"

"Don't worry too much," Reborn spoke sternly, though he understood the lad's worried tone about his friend. "If she was sent here from the past, I'm sure that would mean that she had her importance here in this era." That did not convince him at least. "Also, she received a specific order from you in the Future." How did he know that? And, more importantly, how did his future self did such a thing to the young Sora? Then again, he hasn't met Sora's future self anyway, only hearing that her location was 'unknown' (much like Mukuro's in the future era).

That still didn't waver Tsuna's thoughts; he is still worried as of how can she defend herself to begin with.

---

"Wh-what was **_that_**?"

Feeling the ground shake from under her feet, the auburn-haired teenager immediately looked for the closest thing she could grab hold on as she sighted a rail before grasping it as if her life depends on it.

'_Oh, please don't tell me it's an earthquake at a time like this~!_' The female groaned but her speculations were far from correct as she was shock to see the walls suddenly move... as if the place she was standing is moving.

"Crap!"

Unfortunately, where she stood was actually an intersection as Sora manage to dash in time towards the other side before it closes itself, leaving her to another uncharted territory. "Please don't tell me I've gone back to the beginning!" She groaned to herself as she stood up, dusted herself from any debris that had fallen on her, and moved on in search for the Vongola boss and his guardians.

* * *

I intentionally made it shorter than usual because of the fact that I wanted to add suspense, if not something to think about. Well, nothing really, only about Tsuna's thoughts and Sora nearly got squashed by the moving 'blocks' of room... the nuff stuff.

I ought to get whacked at this. Seriously... *shakes head*

The song would be '**Be Hit!**' by _Miyazaki Ayumi_ from the anime, 'Digimon Adventures 02'. (Yes, you noticed, by now, that the Millefiore segment titles are Digimon Songs... *cough*) I don't own Reborn, the characters, and the song; only the story, my own characters and my excuse for relief. And, besides, if I own them, I would be screwed by Amano-sama. *shakes head*


	7. Lost Heaven

_Ooh, Gokudera, finally! *flails hands in the air* Aaah, L'Arc~En~Ciel, they're love!_

_Shoot, I made this an angsty, Gokudera moment! *waves hands* Well, suppose I'm doing my forte now. Sort off... Wha-at?  
_

_Review makes the world go round, as always. It'll save Gokudera from dying from lung cancer. _

_I think..._

_Oh, I finally got a hitch with the angst part, but I'm not putting that on tabs. Actually, this would be one of the few where the song is actually related in the terms. *shakes head* what in the world am I thinking? But it was a nice exercise, to say the least._

_

* * *

_

_  
_**Lost Heaven**

_  
__"We'll say goodbye, lost Heaven.__  
__How we longed for Heaven. __  
__We're letting go of something we never had.__  
__Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost."_

_  
__---_

His mourning for his death is inevitable. Of course, it is natural, even if he does not show it.

And, yet, she can feel that he had lost a part of him, a reason why he exist, that he is still here standing today and not astray like what he used to years ago. His death devastated him, and she knows it so well; it was obvious in his face anyway.

There was a hint of irony and she does not deny the fact of it. As an idealist, she is a believer of the reality as the female accepted the fact that he is dead; Gone, Kicked the bucket, Pushing in the daisies, And all the description of that word. Nobody is to escape the sole word that can bring fear even to the hardest of men.

And she knew that. She had '_**dance**_' with death so many times in which, on all occasions, she managed to escape.

Unfortunately, escaping the dance of death was something she had disliked at some point.

He was dead and the ash-haired male was mourning for him. It was understandable that he had lost someone who he cherished the most.

Come to think of it, what does she had to do in this picture?

---

The clock droned itself in every tick-tock, time seems to move itself in a sluggish way as she leaned onto the wall beside her window, her wine-red optics gazing towards the dim surroundings outside.

It appears the sky is also mourning for his loss as well, she thought as a sigh escaped her lips.

Typical.

"Miss Chere?" She didn't have to look at the source of the voice as a maid stood just right outside the door, looking at the red-haired maiden with a wary look onto her face. "Uhm... Miss Chere, are you busy today?"

Silence.

"Mister Reborn wishes your presence in the briefing room, if you may."

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, the female inhaled a bit before opening them and turning around as she walked out of the door and towards the dreary corridor wherein she is headed towards the said room she was summoned. Whilst traveling, though, she had recalled the thoughts of the funeral happened a day ago where the ivory coffin of the 10th Vongola boss was laid upon the flowers neatly placed onto his resting place, the people around who are mourning and crying, while her- all in her black glory save for her unusual set of red eyes and hair- only staying away from the people, rather not to be noticed but only a few, her mind muddled with recollected thoughts of the events.

'_You lucky bastard_', The female thought begrudgingly, mildly biting her lower mouth to at least calm her a bit. It was uncertain by every member about the female's actual state of mind, but the Vongola boss knew her case; she was obsessed of death and her claimed attempts of suicide. He had told this towards his guardians, and he was the one who wanted to help the said woman of the disorder. He was compassionate, understanding... the one who understand the reason behind it. It was her childhood abuse and prolonged neglecting that had made her suicidal beyond belief. He thought his Right-hand man had it worse, but after finding out about this woman's case... he was wrong.

This is the real world; suicide is a lot more common than mafia assassinations, he believes, unfortunately.

I want to die and escape this world, was her reason, I don't want it here anymore, I don't have anyone to go back with anymore. She doesn't have a family, but she also doesn't want to taint her morale by killing other people only for her selfish whims, so when she was invited by the Vongola boss that she can be with his 'family', she felt like she was accepted; she finally found a home.

But with his loss... she won't be surprise if she would be treated the same still. Then again, that was only her whim of mind.

"I'm glad you finally arrived, Miss Cissnei Chere." The great Mafioso said as she entered the premises while the rest of the guardians watched the female with mixed emotions. Her eyes scanned around; every guardian was present, even those who are heavily alleged towards the core.

"As if there is any other choice," The female, Cissnei, replied back, expression placid and eyes slightly vacant. Nobody noticed yet. Good.

---

_So he was dead; He's gone._

The Storm Guardian couldn't believe that the person he was serving all his life, that the person who had treated him as a human being and as a friend... died so suddenly. And he had plans that he would willingly follow till the end.

Gokudera couldn't believe it, but he have to. It just couldn't. Without him, what would the state of Vongola be right now? It was those fucking Millefiore, he grudgingly blamed, it was their fault and those bastards must die painfully.

It had been a habit for him to visit his grave, always bringing fresh flowers and guarding it from dawn till dusk when not in mission (then again, with the boss dead, there are only few missions much anyway). He sometimes talks to him, pretending that he was just asleep, or just away. Yeah, maybe he'll just wake up someday, right?

Wrong.

Though that was what he wished for, at first. Now, he just couldn't gut it in. Denial.

It was natural, to say at least.

Bastards.

As soon as he arrived at his grave, however, he noticed that the flowers surrounding the grave had already been chanced and that there is a plate of dumplings & a flask of coffee placed beside the coffin. Surely, this is not his doing, Gokudera thought as he ticked off some possible candidates for that act. But, then, whoever was doing this must have been close to him.... though he rather shrugs it off.

Unfortunately, for him, this kept on for days. Every time he goes to the grave, he see the same setting (though, sometimes, instead of those dumplings, there are other food placed in there to vary things) and the mysterious visitor still hadn't shown itself.

Until one day...

"I'm sorry, but will you forgive me?"

It was another day where the Storm Guardian pleased to visit his boss' grave once more when he overheard a conversation. He also noted that the conversation seems one-sided since only one was talking and, from the tone of the voice, it is a female.

"I know you'll hate me for it, but I can't take it anymore."

Decided not to let himself reveal to whoever was talking, Gokudera hid behind a tree as he stole a peek onto the person who was conversing, only to find out that it was the red-haired female, Cissnei. What she is doing here, he thought, but he noticed that she was holding something from her hand that was hidden from the sleeves of her dress.

_'No... it can't be.... How...'_

"Everyone's been pretty desperate these days," Cissnei spoke, sitting in front of the coffin as she fiddled the sleeve of her dress. "Especially your Right-hand man, I understand why he was sad when you died." A sigh escaped her lips as she went on. "They were sad and worried because you are important to them, that you have done something to change their lives." A sad chuckle. "It can't be helped; you were lucky." He couldn't tell what se was talking about until now, but Gokudera was sure as heck that what she is doing is going to get ugly. At first, he did not believe it, seeing that it is irrelevant and that for as long as she does not annoy him, he's fine. Then again, he did noticed that every time he pass the room, he could hear a muffled voice from the other side or the time when he bypass her room and noticed the disarrayed things or....

And then it hit him!

No wonder Tsuna seems so worried about her; she finds a way to kill herself!

But why?

She doesn't look like a suicidal teen (noted, she is twenty-four) or that she always show a cool and arrogant facade (Hell, he could have swore he can hear her bitching stuff with the Rain Guardian's katana-freak Fiancée of his) but.... she's serious, right?

Right?

"I don't think anyone would miss me," Pulling out something from its hiding place, the ash-haired male finally make it out that she was actually holding a pistol in her hand (Where in the world she got those, he thought) as she looked at it for a moment. "Besides, with you dead, I don't think the rest of them will miss me... I've been horrible to them." Another sigh. "I think mom's right about me; I don't deserve to live at all." What kind of parents does she have, Gokudera thought bewildered as he eyed at the woman, and then at the gun and back. He doesn't like where this is going. "At least there are people who actually care for you. I'll just relief everyone in your family from their duty you left behind and just get it over with."

_"...She was abused by her mother for the fact that she had wished for a son to be the successor of the family wealth. The woman began her abuse towards Cissnei and it seems she had kept it lock up all these time. I don't know what happened to her social life as well after that, but from what I can see, she had been bottling things up long enough and it seems she had told no one about it."_

_  
__Listening towards his boss's summary of what he had known about the female he had recruited recently, Cissnei, Gokudera only thought that the only reason he was listening was because it was Tsuna who said so about it, though he couldn't help but feel a pang of pity towards the female. _

_  
__"So, boss," Gokudera cleared his throat. "He's somewhat like me, then?"_

_  
__"Unfortunately," Tsuna's voice sounded grave. "She's far from your case."_

_  
__"What... happened?"_

_  
__"Her mother got killed by her father after seeing how his wife abused her and had enough, and then told her to run away before he killed herself. Ever since then, she was placed in one orphanage from the other and she never experience any love from anyone. Like you, she became a loner, but the sight she has seen had scarred her to the point that death was the only escape she could lean on." He took a pause, eyeing onto the window with a gloomy state in his face. "I don't know what happened to her from that day onwards, but it appears due to her nature of not telling to everyone about her, many had not known that she had already lost her will to fight. I don't know what forced her to live up till now, but it would probably because of people stopping her at the last moment... luck or something." Shaking his head, he looked at his Right-Hand man with a concerned look in his eyes. "I wanted to help her in the long run, want her to feel that there is still a reason not to back down. I didn't accepted her just because I pity her or that she had potential; I just wanted for her to know that there are people who still cares for her, that she had an importance in life somehow."_

_  
__"Boss..."_

_  
__"I just want her to have a second chance in life; she's just lost, we just need to help her find her way back."_

There are instances that he had to choose something.

"Well..."

Nearing the nozzle of the pistol onto her forehead, she gave a wry smile as she spoke, voice as soft and melancholic as ever.

**_BANG!_**

"You idiot... "

He could understand her, which is why he was here to help her.

"If you fucking die here, everyone thinks I'm the one who killed you, dammit."

It appears that, in a pure attempt of human nature, Gokudera had somehow 'saved' the female from actually killing herself by grasping her wrist tightly, pulling it away from her and that when she pulled the trigger, instead of her forehead, the tree became the target.

It was logical for humans to save other humans who wanted to commit suicide.

But, now, Gokudera understands why.

"I'm not going to let you killed by yourself, stupid bitch."

He didn't knew that he just saved her life, forcefully pulled her back on track and guided her to where she is to go.

It was in the human nature to long themselves to their own salvation... but it takes more than that to realize where to look.

-----------------------------------

Yeah... somehow it sounded vague and, to be honest, a bit in the dark side, but trust me on this one, I did my homework and researched about suicide.... despite in this drabble to be a bit inaccurate or something. *shakes head* I don't know who requested the Gokudera oneshot, but this is suppose to be the original plan... until I forgot there is something called 'character outline' and I have to scratch this. Haha! It appears that Suicide is common amongst teens from age 12 - 24 years of age and that one of the causes is due to family abuse (though there are far more reasons for suicide). I was thinking of incorporating about the character about it with the song for some reason... though I realize you guys might beg to differ since I look like I don't understand a thing. Actually, I do understand about them (but ain't telling how or why) so it's up to you people.

Gomen! So the request goes to drabbles here (while still up to the rests) so yeah.

_*way to ruin the moment, girl.*_

The song would be '**Lost Heaven**' performed by _L'Arc~En~Ciel_ from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist: the Movie (Wow, I realize that one just now, yo!) Information about (Teen) Suicide can be searched on Wikipedia. I don't own Reborn, the characters, and the song; only the story, my own characters and my excuse for relief. I own them and Verde would have more screen time. *cough*


	8. My Pace

_It's a Varia- Lussuria, to be precise- drabbles time!_

_  
__I don't know why but I feel like I should make a light-hearted/family drabble about this... kinda like the 'Hakobako Player' oneshot I created somewhere over there. *cough* but mostly about Lussuria since he needs more love as well. Aehehe, no this is a friendship/family one, so yeah._

_  
__You'll be familiar with the person here, just in case, yo. Post-Ring Battle AU-ish... Hmm, prolly set two years after that. *shrugs*_

_I decided to skip the order I had posted this on Quizilla (Actually.... none of them are that knit-related, they're drabbles anyway!) So yeah, before going with the planned part about Ryohei (God forbid I made him like a what-what) I would like to tackle with Lussuria first because, let's admit, he needs more love as well. Discriminative little brats... *cough*  
_

_  
__And... well... if anyone knows of the 'Spiderwick Affairs' Drabbles of mine from ... yeah, this is a reject work for some reason. Or prolly something I want to post here instead of the aforementioned work of mine. Aeuehehe..._

_  
__

* * *

_

_  
_**My Pace**

_  
__"First!! I counted, it's OK to go ahead;__  
__Second!! I counted, it's OK to rest;__  
__Third!! I counted, it's OK to think about it;__  
__As I continue at my pace."_

---

It was a everyday habit for the orange-haired Varia member to steal a peek onto somebody every once in a while. Who wouldn't anyway if the person is a slight-paranoid little being straight from Venticare, her record shows her to be actually a serial killer. Not to be mistaken with the Genius of the Varia, of course, but she was different (not to mention young) so it's no surprise when, one normal day- if there is one- in the manor, Squalo somehow noticed a familiar bob of orange locks as he scowled at the sight.

"Voi," The silver-haired swordsman called towards the caught-in-the-act female as she nearly jumped off the roof out of surprise. "What are you doing peeping at the gay fag's room?" By 'Gay Fag' he meant about Lussuria. Instead of answering, though, the young Varia member of sixteen pouted as she glared with her gray optics, as if she was telling him that what she is doing is obvious. Curiosity compelling him for some reason (or maybe it's because the brat's not telling anything anyway), the older male positioned himself beside the female as he, too, peeked through the slightly-opened door as he notice that there was no occupant in the room. "Voi, there's nothing in there!" He growled, pulling himself away and whacking the younger one in the head. "Stop stalking other people, will you?"

"Hiii~!" She whined in pain, clenching the part where the stupid shark had hit her. "I'm not stalking anyone," She petered, flailing her right arm in defense. "I'm just observing what you are mostly doing!"

Unfortunately...

"Annie-chyaaaaaaan~!!!"

Oh snap, the female twitch as she dared not to look behind her. The swordsman blinked at the sudden change of reaction as he gave another growl when she quickly hid behind him- as if he was some kind of a human shield or something- and looked up to see the Muay Thai Varia member, with a dress of-some-sort folded neatly onto his arms, a squeal was heard from him before noticing that Squalo is in front of his room.

"Oh, Squalo," Lussuria exclaimed as he looked around a bit on both sides. "Have you seen Annie-chyan? I got this love-ly dress for her to try it on with!" When he noticed a familiar bob of orange from behind the taller male, the green-haired assassin squealed once more as he flawlessly pulled out the young one from behind him, grasping her as of not to escape. "Oh, Annie-chyan, there you are!"

"I thought her name is Antoinette Blancmanche?"

"I rather prefer Annie, thank you," The female, Annie (or Antoinette, which is her real name), moaned as she try to wriggle out from Lussuria's grasp. "And I don't want to try another dress~!" She whined like a child, flailing her free hand once more.

"But Annie-chyan," The mohawkian groaned fondly, patting the orange hair with his other hand. "You always wear the same thing and, quite frankly, it's very bland for you!" Another childish whine coming from the young female. "Come on, dear, at least try not to burn them with a match or something."

"So that's why you're spying on Lussuria's room," Squalo smirked, crossing his arms and chuckling in amusement. "You're making sure that he's not in his room so you could burn down those dresses he bought for you!"

"Well," She mumbled with a slight cough. "They're kinda itchy and I don't really like them, anyway."

Lame excuse, Squalo thought as he watched the only feminine member of the Varia trying to put on a frilly-looking pink dress he had just bought towards the female as if she was a doll or something.

Come to think of it, since when did Lussuria grew fond of Antoinette Blancmanche, AKA Annie Mackenzie, in the first place?

"VOOOIII!" This was getting annoying. "You two are starting to get annoying," That was blunt. "Why do you even have to bother dressing up the stupid brat anyway? I thought you're only interested with (dead) males?"

"Well," Pondering on how he will tell a small tale towards the second-in-command, the flamboyant Lussuria placed his hands onto his waist as he adjust his shades a bit before he began his tale. "You see, Annie-chyan here is a different case!"

_He blinked when a knock was heard from the door as the green-haired assassin thought it must be one of those maids. Do they even know that there is someone who is in dire need of beauty sleep here, he thought as Lussuria decided to ignore it and head back to bed. Unfortunately, whoever was in the other side of the door seems persistent as the knock was getting louder and louder by decibels. _

_  
__"What is it?"_

_  
__It was seldom for Lussuria to be annoyed as such things, but then who wouldn't when their sleep was shattered by a very repetitive noise._

_  
__By now, the door opened itself, or was opened deliberately, revealing the newly-recruited orange-haired teen, clad in a overly-grown tee and shorts while holding a pillor in one hand, apparently she was still awake at this time. Looking at the watch beside the bedside table, Lussuria noticed that it was past-twelve and wondered why she was awake at this time._

_  
__"Dear," Trying not to sound like a pissed grandma, the green-haired Varia shifted into a sitting position, facing the young recruit. "It's past-twelve, why are you still awake at this time?" He paused for a minute before he added. "Can't sleep?" She shook her head, answering his question. "Why won't you drink some milk, then maybe that can help?"_

_  
__"I tried," She spoke; an obvious bored and bland tone was heard from her. Of course, Lussuria thought, she still feels hostile within the new premises since she just got out from the Venticare. "That's what everyone else told me, anyway." She blinked a bit, shifting through her position while waiting for him to shove her out of the room or to tell her to head back to bed before ignoring her completely, like what most did._

_  
__Thinking it over, he noticed if maybe letting her stay would do her good as he sighed at the thought and stood up from his bed, gesturing the female to enter and sit anywhere she wants, telling her that maybe he'll accommodate her with something to do for her to fall asleep as he opened the lights. "Really, now? Did they say that?" Lussuria inquired, eyeing at the female as she sat onto the floor, pillow at hand, while he sat at the edge of his bed. "You know I'm just doing this for you to fall asleep; I could pretty much bore you to sleep since I'm not really that fond with women much." He was amused when she only shrugged in reply at his statement and gave a slight chuckle about it. "You seem to be pretty bright there, kid."_

_  
__"I can't really sleep," Annie mumbled, head placed onto the pillow she was embracing. "I got insomnia again so milk would do me no good."_

_  
__"Insomnia?"_

_  
__"Well," She paused, pondering about it. "Almost... that's what they say about my diagnosis anyway, but not really sure." She shrugged. "Anyway, I went to every room and they keep saying me the same thing... if not with variation, of course." He could imagine Xanxus throwing a wine glass at her and telling her to get out or for Squalo to shout his lungs out and threatening her to get out of his room. Heck, he could even imagine Levi lifting the girl up by the collar and shoving her outside the door before slamming it shut. It was amazing, though, that she's still persistent after so many tries, though. "By the way," It appears she's the type who keeps on asking questions much, though he was halfly-warned by Xanxus that this female named Antoinette Blancmanche, or Annie Mackenzie she was called, is as unpredictable as the weather itself. "People keep calling you 'gay' or 'fag' or whatever words related to it... and, honestly, I don't understand what the rest means anyway," Not pretty bright, but very observant, he noticed. "Can you tell me why is that?"_

_  
__That was a very touchy subject for her to tackle with such tactless manner since nobody dared asking the Muay Thai specialist about it ever since he first started his duties as a Varia Assassin. Come to think of it, nobody really asked him why he's acting as such, but he must have thought maybe because they know. It was funny, to say the least, that she manage to ask a thing like that in such a way as if she was asking why the sky is blue._

_  
__Pretty stupid of her to do that, but she's pretty observant much._

_  
__"My," The mohawkian assassin exclaimed. "What makes you ask such a thing, Annie dear?"_

_Taking a pause, he could have swore that she look too innocent to be considered as a cold-blooded serial killer in the first place. Why was she part of the Varia in the first place again?_

_  
__"Oh, I dunno," She mumbled, shifting from her seating position as she lifted her head and blinked her gray optics towards her senior. "I suppose it got me curious," A small pause, presumably she was thinking of the right words to say -and everyone though she's not capable of conversing like a normal human. "There's nothing wrong with being different and I just find it annoying that they call you names much." Aw, bless her little soul, Lussuria cooed as he walked towards the young female and patted her onto the head like an affectionate lady fawning over a small child._

_  
__"Oh, I suppose ignoring them would do the trick," Lussuria explained. "I don't really tell anyone about it, but I'm fond being in touch with my feminine side."_

_  
__"Why is that?"_

_  
__He didn't really realize her furthering the question, but he pretty much appreciate that she was somehow curious about him and, instead of presuming about his past, she decided to ask._

_  
__"How about you," The green-haired male spoke as he looked curiously look onto the young lass. "Why did you decide to kill at such a young age? Surely, girls don't usually act as such." It was making him wonder as of why Annie decided to kill people which sent her to the Venticare in the first place before she was pulled out by Xanxus. _

_  
__Usually, Annie would reply, with the creepy smile and an eerie calmness she shows, that she would kill because she wanted to or that she was 'told to do so'. Apparently, her answer really surprised the flamboyant Varia member to know that there was actually a 'human' side within her; showing that maybe behind that bloodthirsty and sadistic facade actually lies a young female, just like him having a feminine touch lying within his assassin status._

_  
__"I was wondering why I actually kill, to be honest." Annie said, clutching the pillow a bit tighter than before. "Don't you sometimes wonder why you have to kill people? That we are sometimes asked to ourselves, 'What did these innocent people do to us and we have to kill them'?" She took a small pause, blinking at Lussuria as if he was someone whom she could talk with for the rest of the night in a relative-like manner. "I sometimes wonder if I really am doing the right thing or not, but I guess I went too far and can't go back." A flushed look was seen onto her face as she continued. "Actually, if none of this would have happened, I would have become a painter instead... you know, draw and paint stuff... and probably go to America or someplace around the world and paint. But I guess I can only paint with blood now." A slight cough. "But... Lussuria-san and the others seem to do not mind about killing, seeing that you are used to it." She shifted a bit at the thought of how even Belphegor seems nonchalant about killing or how the rest of the Varia seem to do not care whoever they kill or for what reason. "Maybe I ramble too much, but I suppose since you took me in the Varia, you must have thought that I'm also like you people, right?" She really is, indeed, just a child, Lussuria pondered. "Maybe I'm just a selfish young child who just wanted attention... that's why she kills people. And, look at me now!" She emitted a sheepish chuckle as she stood up and dusted her shirt as she gave a small smile towards the other. "Well, I don't know, but I suppose I'll just try counting sheep to go to sleep.... I don't think Xanxus-sama would want me nodding off on a mission tomorrow." And, indeed, a yawn was heard from her as she was about to open the door when her attention was called._

_  
__"Annie-chyan?"_

_"??"_

_  
__"You said sometime ago that you don't have parents or anyone else, right?"_

_  
__Only a nod._

_  
__"Well," He paused for a moment before beaming a smile towards the young one. "If ever you have anything you want to talk about, I'll listen to you, ok, dear?" A chuckle actually escaped the Varia member's lips as he added, "Just think of me as your new foster-mommy from now ok!"_

_  
__He don't know if she'll accept the offer or not, but Lussuria realize that not ALL the Varia members are actually cold-blooded killers who does not think about the reasons behind their action. She was; apparently, brave enough to actually question her reason to kill._

_  
__"Really?" He nodded. "Eeeeewww~!! Then you must be the ugliest Mom I have ever had then!" She shudder at the thought (He could have swore he twitched right here and there, but not really that annoyed) but she grinned back at him. "But it's better than none, anyway!"_

"I don't care about how 'different' she is, she's still annoying!" Squalo growled, crossing his arms when he was nearly kicked by the Muay Thai specialist. "VOOOII~!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME??"

Unfortunately, neither of them realize that Annie had escaped once more from the clutches of Squalo, Lussuria and his pink, frilly dresses, as she silently tip-toed herself out of the corridor and to God-knows-where. Geez, Lussuria might be one of the nicest so far whom understand her (and, frankly, she thinks he's a she somewhere between the lines who understands her) but dressing her up like a doll is out of the question.

Why did he decide to turn her into a doll again?

* * *

Actually, halfway through this drabbles; I realize that none of the Varia actually questions themselves about their duties. Granted they're doing it for Xanxus, but if he was put aside, what else could be the reason? And Lussuria seems to have less love from everyone lately; I reckon at least he would have a family-like relation with someone. I would never imagine him with a girlfriend, let alone with a crush, so yeah. *shudders* A guy, maybe (Levi?) but then again, pass.

And, come to think of it, Lussuria's not a bad person much. Granted he likes (dead) sexy men, but he's just your typical gay person overall... no offense, though. I just grew fond of him as one of the needs-to-develop-but-still-lovable characters.... on the humor part.

Reckon... yeah, I have nothing else to say.

As always, I do not own the song '**My Pace**' by _SunSet Swish_ from the anime, "Bleach". Haha, yes, a Bleach song. *cough* I don't own the anime Reborn, the song used here, and the canon characters. I only own my characters and drabble. And, besides, if I do own those mentioned stuff, Xanxus would be throwing books instead of Wine Glass. Seriously...

Review would give funds for the Vongola Assassination Squad, or VARIA's, and their mental teraphy. Especially Xanxus's. He needs those medicines. Really, Sedatives at most. *cough*


	9. Kokoro no Wakusei Little Planets

_I wonder... I barely see any Ryohei oneshots so I'd say go for it._

_  
__*is going to die after this*_

_  
__E-to..._

_  
__Reviewing and Messaging makes Fuuta-kun feel loved. =3_

_Now I know what I'm going to do after this. *shakes head* Heaven knows I'm starting to act more senile. _

_  
__

* * *

_

_  
_**Heart of Planet**

_  
__"The heart floats like a planet__  
__Remember When you are lost,__  
__The way we were back then_

_are always watching us from far off..."_

_  
__---_

Lowering the telescope as she immediately scribbled something onto the notebook lying beside her, the green-haired female looked up in the sky as she admired the stars that were shining tonight. Of course, she wasn't just here merely for stargazing though it won't hurt for her to gaze upon the heavenly bodies out of leisure every once in a while.

"You're done there with your work, Nana-chan?"

She looked to her right to see the Sun Guardian seated himself in the grassy plains beside her, eyeing at the notebook and the telescope before lying himself onto the ground, hands placed behind his head. "You're working yourself hard to the extreme."

"Not really," She replied in a chipper manner, resuming her work once more. "I just have to finish this assignment... can't risk having a grade lower than ninety if I want to keep my scholarship."

"You still do your assignment?"

"I study in Tokyo University; I need to keep my grades if I want to graduate."

She got a point, the boxer thought as his gray optics stared at the working female. True, she might be working in the Vongola as one of the prominent Information gatherer with her above-average knowledge on inside jobs and her clearly unbeatable hacking skills, but these were mostly clouded by her polite and mild-mannered gestures of hers... or as Gokudera would put it out, she's too 'goddamn nice'. What makes him far more amaze about her, however, is that she is, in fact, a very strong physical fighter behind the short and not-too-formed body of hers. Well, true she's not the most physically built female or that she doesn't have any Miss Universe body, but she sure quite pack a punch... especially in wrestling.

Oh, yes, how could Sasagawa Ryohei forget... she nearly kicked his posterior with those moves if it weren't for his quick reflexes which made him pin her on the ground (in a less-than-awkward position, at some point). He'll never forget that suplex she had done and he could have swore she must be a male in her past. Well, that can't be helped.

"Sempai," Snapping out from his reverie, the ash-haired male gave an 'hm' as the green-hair gray-eyed female spoke while placing the telescope back at the case that was beside her. Of course, he thought, despite his confession towards her, she still calls him 'sempai'. Yep, still too polite, in his own opinion. "You said mom's one of your teachers back in Namimori when you were still young, right?"

"Yes, Aihara-sensei teaches Biology."

"You still remember if she taught about the planets around the sun?"

"I'm... not really good with those kind of topics, Nana-chan, sorry." He replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with his hand in embarrassment. He knew she would understand, but he doesn't want her to think he's dumb. Well, granted she is smarter and all (Well, her smarts and strength did save her from lacking any beauty and fine body, he admit... not that he would call her an 'ugly duckling' in that offending manner) but sometimes he have to remind her that she's part of the mafia now and she's working as a information gatherer, a hacker and part of the espionage team. "But I know planets float around to avoid crashing here in the Earth the extreme, right?"

Sweatdrop.

"It's the gravity, sempai. Sun's gravity keeps the planets from colliding here on Earth."

Total fail.

"You make it sound so complicated TO THE EXTREME!!"

Somehow, Nana could tell that, next time she'll ask Ryohei to come with her whenever she's doing stargazing, she should stop acting like she was studying in Tokyo University. Or, maybe, she should moderate it whenever she's working in for Vongola.

Sweet.

"B-but it's a good thing since the sun's gravity also acts as a guide to direct the planets which way to orbit! And, besides," She took a pause, showing her typical, chipper smile. "Some of the planets look brighter than a star when you see them in a different angle, but the sun is still the brightest of them all, yes?"

Well, at least that covers her slightly-oblivious cheesy line. But, what the heck, at least Ryohei assured that she's trying to cheer him up.

* * *

Actually, this is completely random (and pointless) so yeah, nothing else to say.

And, to explain, Aihara Nana's Twenty-Two(22) years old which explains that she is a college student (Junior-Senior College) And if anyone asked, her college course is Journalism (Yes, she's aiming to become a reporter someday, which was abruptly stopped and made her a Mafioso Intel instead) so yeah, that's it.

Song is '**Kokoro no Wakusei ~Little Planets~**' by _Aiko Kayou_ from the anime 'The Law of Ueki'. I don't own Reborn, the characters, and the song; only the story, my own characters and my excuse for relief. Besides, if I own them... well, I would make Ryohei smart and wear glasses. *squee*


	10. Regret

_Well, if there's any consolation..._

_  
__I don't know what I have eaten... ok, so I did know what I ate that dinner... but I could have done something a little less sappier._

_  
__Message prevents the whole Vongola from being held hostage at gun-point by yours trully. *cough*_

_  
__

* * *

_

_  
_**Regret**

_  
__"I can never say that 'it's fine as long as you're happy',__  
__I can't help but to hate this twisted heart.__  
__I'm wishing that a day when you'll greatly regret will come,__  
__I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday..."_

_  
__---_

He was locked in that horrid prison... while she just stood there, bearing the ever-so increasing pain that she felt from her heart.

It wasn't supposed to end like this, but it has to at some point. In retrospect, she's not even sure if what he is experiencing is far worse than death or otherwise, but it was stabbing her so hard, knowing that it was all her fault for this to happen.

_Illusions._

_  
_  
Everything would be better if they are merely illusions, but what she have seen was no illusion, sadly.

It's the dreaded thing people called '_**Reality**_'.

_  
__"It has to happen..." _

_  
__"I'll get out soon...." _

_  
__"Go! Don't mind about me, I'll live."_

_  
__"They'll never dare kill me."_

_  
__"Ku fu fu... I told you I would return."_

For the rest, they trusted him, but she knew long than to trust those words.

"Mukuro-san..."

The people knew how dangerous this man is, and they also knew how dangerous she is not only to the society but to her own self. Somehow, they have agreed to let her enter... enter his cell under heavy surveillance and let her take a glimpse of him. She was not dangerous for as long as they keep her mentality in check; they may not knew how many experimentations she had received under the Estraneo Famiglia in her young years, but they knew that, if provoked, she tends to loose control and attack anyone in sight- friend or foe- without any discrimination, judgment completely dispersed within her morale.

Unfortunately, she does not know how dangerous she is to herself at that fact, but they best let it that way.

"Nyolon-chan?"

Snapping back out from her gaze, back from her recollection when she was at the facility called Venticare, the albino female looked up to see the familiar pineapple-haired female calling her attention, a worried look etched onto her face.

"Y-yes, C-C-Chrome-san?"

It was natural for her to act like that; Chrome thought slightly, she was afraid of being around people she does not familiarize. What makes the female illusionist wonder, however, is the reason behind her fear. Ken and Chikusa seem not to tell her anything about it, albeit they even pressed on that she was only 'paranoid', and it also seem that Mukuro Rokudo was also not telling anything about her condition; that leaves her wondering that maybe something happened to her that made the young female forever petrified with people or society; **Anthropophobia**, it is called.

"You seem distant... are you alright?" Blinking her wine-red optics, the thirteen-year-old teen merely nodded in reply as she fiddled with her long locks with her fingers, not saying anything in particular. Chrome knew what it meant; she was thinking about Mukuro as well. Respecting her thoughts, she merely acknowledges her silence and continue on with whatever she was doing. Ken and Chikusa seems to be busy as well with whatever they are doing, but unknown to the illusionist that they, too, are also wondering what made the finicky female seems out of it for the past days, as if it was unusual.

If none of this would have happen, the albino female, Nyolon, thought, if none of this had happened, then everyone would have not suffer.

Emitting a sigh, she had regretted ever being born in this world, let alone existed in the first place.

"But I gave you a reason to live," He said with his ever-so-conniving smile. "I gave you a reason to exist, why would you regret it now?"

It was normal for Mukuro to ask her that every time he 'invades' her personal bubble through his illusions, coaxing with his sweet-coated words to calm her down. It only works for a brief moment, though, but then she would start questioning once more about herself in particular.

"Everyone's suffering," Nyolon would answer back- as always. "Everyone would do anything because Mukuro-san saved them... but I haven't done anything beneficial."

"Ku fu fu fu... whatever makes you say that, my little star?"

She only pursed her lips. Silence is her always answer, the Mist Guardian thought with a slight smile.

"Nyolon Stellazio, I can't believe I am hearing such words from you, again!"

"..."

"You know too well that I won't throw you out and abandon you."

These words are mere illusions, right?

"If... if..." Fiddling with her hands, the white-haired female stuttered. "If you have just left Nyolon alone in the facility instead of saving Nyolon... you would have, at least, made your escape." He knew she was speaking in a third person, as always. "You tried to escape, and I lag behind, causing you to get caught and be in the situation you are in." Gulping down her own anxiety, she went on. "I haven't done anything productive, and unlike Chikusa-san and Ken-san, I'm not capable of fighting let alone defending myself."

Ah, yes, how could he forget that she had self-esteem of a dwindling dandelion for it, how unfortunate of her!

"But I took it upon myself to take care of you, remember?"

In reality, he still got a use for her, and he won't let her phobic state from ruining it... it's just a matter of when and how.

"..."

"Now, now, smile Nyo-chan, don't be sad." Hands placing on top of her white locks, Mukuro gave her a reassuring smile, as if telling her that things will be fine in the end. "I promise; once this is over, I'll help you find your own way, ok?"

She didn't have to say anything. For now, she'll innocently believe him and his words.

But that doesn't mean she'll be happy just because he told her to do so.

* * *

This is one of those days where I just need to randomly spurt something out to make it. Halfway, I wonder if I just messed the whole thing up.

Ehe... yeah, character here is thirteen for some reason. No, Mukuro is no Pedo, honest! But if you look it that way... I'd go with him being Pedo if I was in Nyo-chan's situation. *cough* Shame of me! Unfortunately, she's no Emo, she just questions her existence for some reason. *shrugs* How the heck should I know?

Song is '**Regret**' by _Hoshimura Mai_ from the anime 'D. Gray-Man'. I don't own Reborn, the characters, and the song; only the story, my own characters and my excuse for relief. Also, more information about the Anthropophobia(Fear of People/ Being Social) can be found in Wikipedia. Besides, if I own them, Chikusa will be Ishida Uryuu's long-lost brother. *cough*

_(Way to ruin the moment, Hyakina-chan. *shakes head*)_


	11. KOKORO

_This song is the whole reason it became one of my sole favorite. This one is in parts; the second one sometime soon._

_  
I'm always itching to create a Reborn one based on the KOKORO/KOKORO-KISEKI- songs. It was fun to say the least, and I got to admit if you watched the AMV of them, you'll understand. Yeah, I know I don't have any other information about Verde, but this is as good as a 'what if' scenario. *cough*  
_

_  
__I'm making this version from the point of view of someone. Family fluff, Pre-Acrobaleno to Millefiore timeline._

_  
__Reviews and Messages will make Viper rich... somehow._

_  
__

* * *

_

**=Heart=**

_  
__"Now I'm beginning to understand the reason I was born,__  
__Being alone must truly be depressing,__  
__Yes, on that day, at that time,__  
__All the feelings that had dwelled in my memories flowed out of my heart._

_  
__But now, I can say these words for real,__  
__to you, my creator, who dedicated his life to me..._

_  
__Thank you… for bringing me into this world.__  
__Thank you… for the days you spent with me.__  
__Thank you… for everything you've given me.__  
__Thank you… I will sing for eternity."_

_  
__---_

"...Professor, are you sure it is necessary?"

"...It has to. I do not know what else to do if I don't do this."

"... But professor, it's absurd!"

"...It's the only way."

---

"..h, good, you're awake!"

He watched as the robot blinked her eyes open, wondering as she looked around the premises. Looking down, she noticed that she was lying down in a capsule-like bed as she looked up once more for her gaze to meet with gray ones, the person clad in a scientist garb and wearing spectacles smiled at the sight before him.

"..."

A smile was seen from his face as he patted the robot in the head, his hands brushing towards the soft, semi-realistic blue-green locks of hers.

"Welcome, Mine, glad to see you coming around!"

"Mi....Ne?"

A light chuckle escaped his lips as he helped the young creation of his up. "Yes, Mine, that is your name!" He paused for a while, a small frown seen onto his face. "Why, don't you like your name?"

Verde had created a robot; a robot that can think and act on its own. Amongst the rules, it was impossible, and his blonde-haired assistant, Artemis, had thought of that beforehand. But, somehow, being one of the smartest and the most achieved scientists on the face of Italy- or on the face of the planet as one quoted- this would be not impossible. She had understand how heavy the situation is, the fact that Verde's only 'daughter' had died. Don't take him wrong, he wasn't married yet but he decided to adopt a young female whom he consider as his own daughter. Unfortunately, a tragic event had occurred in which she was caught up in a car accident and died upon arrival in the hospital. She understands that the green-haired professor would do whatever he takes to make her feel better, but he was too late when she died.

And, now...

"No..."

The robot, with blue-green hair and dark-brown optics, smiled as she shook her head, which made Verde smile.

"I like the name... Mine is a pretty name; I like it."

---

Mine, as she was called, watched as the person who created her- Verde he was called- worked non-stop about something as she tilted her head and sat in the corner, reading a random book he bought her to pass the time. Sometimes, she would help him with the things around the laboratory. Sometimes, he would play with her. Sometimes, he would let his assistant, the yellow-haired female named Artemis, entertain her in which she would be more than glad to tell her what her 'father', as he wanted Mine to call him, was doing.

Unfortunately, she doesn't understand why he was dotting over her, or that he won't let her do the heavy stuff. Wasn't he the one who had given her super-strength, enhance speed and all the essesial things a robot should have? She was aware that she is only a robot, but why would he insist that she is a 'human girl'?

She had also met his colleague, some of which she had find interesting to say the least. One of them is the person called Viper. Mine, being a curious person that she is, wanted to know why his name is like that.

"Because that is what I am called." He would reply blatantly, leaving the young robot more curious. He didn't expect for a non-living thing such as a robot to gain emotions, but it mildly surprised him when she queried once more in a curious tone.

"Really?" She asked him, placing her fingers under her chin in a thinking manner. "Father told me my name is Mine. So is Mine what people will call me because Mine is my name?" The greatest illusionist concluded that this robot is like no other.

"Tell me," He spoke in a drone- yet interested- manner. "Who is this 'father' you speak off?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Great, the (all-knowing) Mafioso had to butt in. "Verde's the one who created her." Reborn spoke, tipping his fedora as he greeted the two.

What in the world Verde has been thinking?

Also, there are times that she would wander around the town by herself (she would sneak out whenever Verde, or Artemis, are not looking if ever she would get bored from watching them do some work), sceneries piqued her interest (while neother of them are not aware that the sea-haired robot was no longer onto her seat and watching them) as curiosity brought her to ask questions that, some, were as bright as daylight itself.

"Ne, what are you doing?" Was her most common question asked, if not "Is that fun to do?" Most would find her weird, seeing that they thought robots knew everything. It was also not helping when some would even think she looks like a normal teenager who is a ditz not to mention that, on first glance, she look just like any other normal human being there is and not as a robot. Nevertheless, they sometimes think that this 'stray' robot must be dysfunctional for robots do not question stuff such as these.

"There you are!"

After realizing the uncharacteristic silence within the lab (He was accustomed to hear his dear Mine ask what he is doing at an everyday interval, say... every ten minutes or so?) and his colleague pointed out that the usual place was empty, he noted to himself that Mine, once again, escaped and wandered on her own. It was getting repetitive, so says the scientist, which is why the next time around he would ask Artemis to keep an eye on her and follow her around if ever she goes out again ("What am I, a maidservant?" She growled whilst throwing a slipper onto his head).

"Father!" Mine exclaimed as she stood up from her place where he found her and trotted towards him. He noticed that she was holding something from her arms as she showed it to him with a cheerful smile. "This poor thing keeps crying, maybe it was lonely and needed a daddy or something!" It was a cat, Verde noted, as it meowed itself over and over before she petted it again. "Aww, poor thing," She dotted, scratching the back of its ears. "Maybe it misses its father, that's why you keep crying." It was cute to watch her muse over a stray cat, wishing that he could find time to spend more time with her instead of the work he was tasked upon.

With a light chuckle, Verde patted the female in the head as he gestured her that they should head back before she put down the small kitten, bade it farewell, and followed the green-haired male back to their place.

---

"Where are you going, father?"

He told her that he was just going with the rest of his colleague on an expedition, and that Artemis would stay behind and watch over her. She wonders what expedition he was talking about but she knew that for as long as 'Father' will come back, she will be fine with it. She was reassured that he will be safe and that she should not worried about him or else he won't 'bring home some new stuff'.

"Don't worry," Verde reassured, giving a hug towards his 'daughter'.

She was oblivious about this. She doesn't know what's going on. Especially after the incident where the seven had reverted themselves as babies, she is still unaware of the events; her only thoughts lies on waiting for her father. She's sure he'll come back, no matter how much longer she had to wait, unaware that humans are not as durable as robots does.

She was unaware that her father was not durable and, at any time, he could die. Robots can still be fixed even at the severity of injuries, but not humans.

Artemis has been busy these days, the young robot thought, sitting in her usual place one faithful day, as she watched the blonde-haired female scientist working with a small baby with a familiar, green hair. She was wondering where in the world this baby came from, but she was unamused that it was not her father who returned but this little tyke. A slight frown was seen from her face, thinking that this baby must have taken her father away and replaced him. Well, she thought childishly, nobody replaces father just like that! But what makes her curious is that this baby keep talking to her as if he knows her well... as if he thinks he is her father. Absurb! She is not that little kid's 'daughter', he is too small and he does not look like her father! Bring father back, she silently whine, bring him back!

"Wan-ya~!" Mine whined, deliberately giving the female scientist a nickname (and, thus, where the 'Wanya' name originated) as a slight irritation- if not stress- was seen from her face. "Wan-ya, where is father!" She's unaware of what happened, Artemis thought sadly as she watched the robot whine about how a baby (Verde) claimed to be her father. Verde sternly instructed her not to tell her about what happened to him and for the scientist to not scold Mine for thinking that he is not her father. He had claimed that he's fine as long as Mine is well; he doesn't care if she doesn't recognize him as her father, he'll keep on working on the way to return back to his normal body.

She, did, claim to wait until he returns, right?

It was a heavy feeling, Artemis wondered, but she would have to abide by it. Verde is still older than her, and more experienced, therefore she does not dare to disobey him. It was more devastating, on both sides, when she notice that Mine kept on waiting on the same spot, asking her the same question, and keep whining that the green-haired baby should leave and bring back her real father. She doesn't know what else to do, but Artemis knew she was out of it. She's not really, at any way, blood-related to any of them.

_Few more years...._

Even when she was somehow turned into the young witch-baby, Wanya, she never stopped wondering what happened to the robot named Mine.

_Few more years...._

As she, and Verde, almost at the brink of finding a way to turn the Acrobaleno, her and Lal Mirch, back to normal (though Lal seems to grow herself just fine for as long as she does not use the curse), she kept on wondering what happened to the young robot that kept on waiting.

_Few more years...._

Mine kept on waiting in the lab. Waiting... and waiting... and waiting. She manages to bear staying with the baby scientist, still unknown that this child, all along, is the person she had been waiting all these time. She had learn to grew trust on him and treat him as how she treat her father and Artemis and the people he knew. She decided to work with him, to help him (despite having the familiar pang whenever he told her not to carry stuff that are too heavy for her).

Verde had longed wished to create a robot capable of human emotions, to think for their own and to grow up just like normal human beings. He didn't wish to turn this sole robot into a machine created for war, unlike the Gola Mosca. He had created Mine with blueprints that -some- will be used to create other robots, but Mine was not a machine for war.

Despite the fact, Mine still wished for her father to return.

_Few more years...._

The curse began to fade, the Acrobaleno started to grow, to return back to their normal bodies. But it was unfortunate that this certain toxin began to spread like wildfire, planning to kill the Acrobaleno one-by-one.

Verde's condition grew worse, but he still kept on working on the Box Weapons and their revolutionary uses. It somehow made Mine uncomfortably worried, but still... for her, he is still not her father she wished to arrive soon.

Until one day she accidentally stumbled towards her father's bedroom that the holder of the Green Pacifier housing with. She presumes it was dusted and since she was bored, she decided to clean it up. She decided that the table must be dusty enough so she cleaned it first.

"Whoops!"

Picking up the paper that had fallen from the table, Mine accidentally read off the bold letters that was printed on the second page in which she somehow flipped open as she noticed that it was her name.

"E? Why is Mine's name in there?" Curious compelling her, she began reading the report, all of which seems to have been from ten years before or more. The familiar hand-writing told her it was Verde's, most of which about his work. It seems she had stumbled upon the page report about her but all she read are not those confusing, calculating numbers and words scientists suppose to use that she had seen from the rest of reports. Instead, she only read stuff about her progress, like a journal. Most of the entries are about her mishaps, her little accidents, her achievements, her mistakes. She noted it must be her progress, but one entry seems to be different from the other; it was created a few days before he left her.

_Mine had grown up, despite the logical thought that robots do not grow up without modification. I do not consider her as one; she is my daughter that I longed to have years ago, the one that had died. I did not find time to hang around with my young daughter, so I decided to create her, and treat her like the daughter that I have cared for all my life. I thought by scolding her, letting her help and all these things would make me a good father, but it seems she still lack something. Yes, she had her own emotions, but she lacked heart. Artemis was right; it's impossible for a robot to gain her own heart...._

The rest of the contents seem to be about his expedition and how she had improved, but after a few pages, she found another entry about her.

_She does not seem to be familiar with me. I don't blame her; who would believe that a guy with a body of a baby would be her father? Reborn noted that I should make adjustments to her memory bank and fix the error, but I declined the suggestion as I told him that I want to raise Mine like a normal child and not like a robot that I had created her. I still don't know how to give her a heart to realize the worthy of this world, but I'm sure Artemis will guide her well. I trusted her with everything so I am sure Mine is capable of thinking for herself, however...._

The sentence was left hanging, Mine thought. She blinked a few times, as if she was stopping something from her eyes, as she noticed something streaking down from the corner of her eyes. Weird, she thought, placing her hand onto her cheeks and felt something liquid that is not oil; Very weird indeed.

But she kept on reading until she stumbled upon the entry a few days ago.

_I don't know if I can hang it longer than anyone else. The 'Negative Seven Rays' from the Millefiore deem to be too much for my body to handle, and I don't know what will happen if this goes on. I believe the rest of the Acrobaleno also experience the same thing, though I would not be surprise if some of them manage to stand strong with the effect longer than I do. But I'm afraid I won't see Mine in my original self for long. She seems anticipated to wait for me to return, but she doesn't realize that I have been here all these time. If I spent more time with her instead of cooking up experiments and inventions, none of this would have happened; she could still have her father she wished to have. I have yet to see her heart improve, but I don't know if I could still witness it. _

_  
__It's up to her if she would still want to find out the meaning of the heart. As a man of science, I don't believe in miracles... _

She flipped the page, seeing only a few words scribbled onto it.

_...But for her, I would forget everything I have learned to ask for it._

Mine doesn't know what father is talking about, she said to herself mentally, what is he talking about, she asked. Placing the papers down, she pressed her hands onto her chest and wondered why her chest is not beating until now. Father said she was a robot, she recalled, and robots don't have hearts. But her chest would not stop beating her her eyes started to well something that is foreign to her. Father said those things are called tears, and the beating in the chest is a heartbeat, but why is he telling her all these things before?

And then, she realize, she had been so ignorant. All these time, he had been bearing her petty whines for him to come back and worked hard to return back to normal so she could not be lonely anymore. He seems to disregarded everything else and decided that Mine is not to be alone, he would have thought, but Mine was acting like a brat. And, now, this thing-whatever-it-was-called was killing Verde slowly and, yet, he won't stop his work just for Mine. Mine feel so bad, she thought to herself, ignorant to the fact that she was crying; something a robot cannot do.

She isn't just Verde's creation... Mine is Verde's daughter.

Not realizing that she had just gained something Verde wished for her to have all these time.

_A few days..._

His health was falling, and he can't take the rays anymore. He's getting weaker; any more and he would die. His works, he will leave towards the female scientist, and maybe Mine as well. Verde would just let Artemis explain to Mine everything then.

"Father!"

He looked up on who had uttered such words as he noticed the familiar voice and features.

"Father!"

"Mi...ne..."

She was holding flowers, just like her when she was still alive (she must have gone out a while ago), as she walked near towards the green-haired professor.

"I'm sorry," She was crying, which was a surprise to him. "I'm sorry I'm such a whiner!" She pleaded, grasping his hands. "I'm sorry, father!"

For the first time in a long run ever since he became an Acrobaleno, he had heard her utter those words to him once more. She doesn't know how happy he is at this point.

On the next day, news had reach that Verde had died from the said Rays. But what's more boggling is that, at the same time, the robot he had created, Mine...

She ceased to function.

Artemis tried to reboot her again, but it seems the robot was never fixed.

"You must be pretty lonely without him, then?"

* * *

Mine is pronounced as 'Mi-Ne', not 'Mine' (as in '_it's mine_').

Kyaaaa~!! I hardly based this one off from the song it came from! I never knew this would come up! *cough* A Verde-ccentric drabbles, though there seems to be a hint in there about Viper... but I could be wrong. *cough*

I know Verde doesn't really have a child or anything, but this is another one of those 'what if' scenarios I'm having. Hahaha... yeah, it's pretty weird, but what can I say?

Not going to dwell in with everything else, before I ruin the moment. There's the 'Scientist Side' but I might post that sometime soon.

The song I used here is '**KOKORO**' by _Kagamine Rin_ from VOCALOID. I do not own the song, Reborn! or the characters, I only own the drabbles and my own characters.

It would be nice if you message me for I will use that to make the second part of this one, as well as other stuff. Ossu!


	12. KOKORO KISEKI

_Because I'm such an impatient little prick, and while the idea is still fresh, the second half- Verde's side- is here._

_This is mostly like the KOKORO part- some are just copied and the same until halfway through- but like the song, this is from Verde's POV. Yeah, I'm that lazy.... much?_

_God, what am I doing?_

_I don't know what Verde is actually like, but like I said, this is a 'what if' scenario... and probably good enough for a father's day special (unless I decided to make one out of the blue just for the guy). What can I say, I find this entertaining to say the least! Family Fluff!  
_

_Rating and Message would prevent the Negative Seven Rays from killing the Acrobaleno. Yes._

_

* * *

_

**Heart -Miracle-**

_"Across several hundred years, a message had arrived for me;__  
__A single angel sang from her heart from the future._

_That first miracle was the moment that you were born.__  
__The second miracle was the time that was spent with you.__  
__The third miracle was a future with a pure heart.__  
__A fourth miracle isn't needed..._

_I don't need a fourth miracle."_

_---_

"...Professor, are you sure it is necessary?"

"...It has to. I do not know what else to do if I don't do this."

"... But professor, it's absurd!"

"...It's the only way."

He watched as the robot blinked her eyes open, wondering as she looked around the premises. Looking down, she noticed that she was lying down in a capsule-like bed as she looked up once more for her gaze to meet with gray ones, the person clad in a scientist garb and wearing spectacles smiled at the sight before him.

"..."

A smile was seen from his face as he patted the robot in the head, his hands brushing towards the soft, semi-realistic blue-green locks of hers.

"Welcome, Mine, glad to see you coming around!"

"Mi....Ne?"

A light chuckle escaped his lips as he helped the young creation of his up. "Yes, Mine, that is your name!" He paused for a while, a small frown seen onto his face. "Why, don't you like your name?"

Verde had created a robot; a robot that can think and act on its own. Amongst the rules, it was impossible, and his blonde-haired assistant, Artemis, had thought of that beforehand. But, somehow, being one of the smartest and the most achieved scientists on the face of Italy- or on the face of the planet as one quoted- this would be not impossible. She had understand how heavy the situation is, the fact that Verde's only 'daughter' had died. Don't take him wrong, he wasn't married yet but he decided to adopt a young female whom he consider as his own daughter. Unfortunately, a tragic event had occurred in which she was caught up in a car accident and died upon arrival in the hospital. She understands that the green-haired professor would do whatever he takes to make her feel better, but he was too late when she died.

And, now...

"No..."

The robot, with blue-green hair and dark-brown optics, smiled as she shook her head, which made Verde smile.

"I like the name... Mine is a pretty name; I like it."

---

Verde was aware that Mine was watching him work, oftentimes she would ask if she could help him. Sometimes, he would let her help him with some of his experimentation by means of carrying some stuff or if she could reach that certain stuff and give it to him. She would obligingly follow, which he was glad, though sometimes she would request for him to make her carry those heavy machinery. Granted she's a robot, that he created her with what most robots would have like super-strength, speed and that whatnot, but Verde decided upon himself that Mine would not be a tool for destruction. Besides, he thought, he programmed her to think and act like his adopted daughter who had died.

He was fond of Mine because she reminded him of his daughter of the same name. He had adopted her, thinking he could take care of her. Of course, she was grateful but he was slightly ignorant that he took more time with his work than with her. He understands that the robot before him could not replace the loss of his child, but he will do upon his power to treat her like what he should have treated to his daughter.

Of course, there was some set-backs.

"Mine's a robot," Artemis, his assistant scientist, said in her usual straight-to-the-point tone. "You're intelligent enough to know that robots are incapable of having a heart, let alone for you to create one for her."

"I know," Verde calmly said as he watched the thing he claimed as his 'daughter' reading a book he bought for her, fondling over whatever picture and words were written on those things. "But I will find a way." Artemis shook her head, knowing he was doing a loss cost, but decided to keep it to herself as she also wonder if maybe he was just stressed at the loss. As a man of science, the green-haired scientist would find a way to create a heart for her; if he could program her to have a mindset, both mental and emotional, of a young child, then maybe he could actually make her a heart so she could understand her true emotions.

He wasn't became one of the smartest scientist out of nothing.

There are times that, if Mine was bored enough to just sit there while watching him work, she would sneak out of the laboratory under his watch and- as Artemis quoted- since he was too engross with his work, he would not realize that she had disappeared until the place seems to be quiet without her constant questioning if she could help him or not. It was a bad habit of her to sneak out, in which he was tempted to fix that 'glitch', but he would forget about that once he finds his little Mine, dotting over a stray animal such as a cat or a dog, or suddenly just popping out from nowhere when he was about to give up on his search and decided that she could just go home if she wanted to and tell him that she wanted to see that place. It was fulfilling, to say the least, how Mine is different from most creations- mostly robots- he had made. She was different, but Verde was glad he created Mine.

And, yet, he couldn't find a way to give her a heart.

He was sent on an expedition with the rest of the six people, but unsuspecting circumstances occurred and they were turned into babies. Great, he groaned as the holder of the Green Pacifier sat onto his stool (after he got back, of course), and confining this to his assistant who, in return, gave a look that clearly state that she was uncomfortable talking to someone shorter from her- albeit a baby- about some technical, complicated stuff.

"Professor Verde," Artemis said, adjusting her spectacles. "I clearly understand what happened but--"

"--Forget about thinking of me as a baby, I'm still Verde you know!" He whined a bit (God, now he's sounding like a baby!) as he sighed and tried to calm down. "Anyway, have you found anything about it?" By that he meant the curse bestowed upon them, thus turning them into babies. At least they were the 'best' babies there is, hands down.

But still babies, Artemis added sharply to herself.

It was unfortunate, though, that Mine did not realize that Verde, upon turning into an Acrobaleno, had changed physically, which made her wonder about him. He noticed how she would always whine about her 'father's' return, not realizing that he was already here. But instead of pressing in the issue, like what Artemis had suggested him to do so that Mine would stop her whining and all, he told the scientist to leave it be, and let her learn everything in her own time.

Besides, he was her daughter; she'll cope once she knows what happened.

So he kept acting like nothing happens and treated the sea-haired robot like how he treated her before, even though she would think otherwise.

As long as he could be with her, then he's fine with it.

He kept on working what was left off, despite that Mine did not still recognize him. He let her be; Verde did not dare fix her errors and modify her so she could recognize him again. No, he would never to such a thing for, in Verde's eyes, she is not a robot but a child.

_She just lacks a heart...._

Let her modify her own error, he said, let her modify herself. Maybe, if he let her be, she would soon realize her errors and that would be a good thing for the both of them. But the unsettling thought that maybe Artemis- and probably some of the Acrobaleno who had known about this- are right all along, that Mine is just a robot and that making- or giving- her a heart would be impossible.

But that didn't stop him from trying.

It has been a long time, but he was trying to work to find a way to return back to normal; the same thing his assistant, who was turned into a baby herself for some reason (**_"Artemis?" "It's Wanya now!" "What happened to you?" "Freak accident!" "No, you're serious?" "Yes." "You're a terrible liar, Artemis." "Don't go Reborn on me!"_**). He knew that there must be a way- he, is, a man of science, right? He couldn't bear to watch Mine keep on waiting for him and it was eating him up from the inside. It was not because the fact that she would outlive him since she is a robot, but to the fact that he is a father and seeing his daughter wait painfully for his 'return' hurts him so.

Mine kept on waiting in the lab. Waiting... and waiting... and waiting. She manages to bear staying with the baby scientist, still unknown that this child, all along, is the person she had been waiting all these time. She had learned to grew trust on him and treat him as how she treats her father and Artemis and the people he knew. She decided to work with him, to help him (despite having the familiar pang whenever he told her not to carry stuff that is too heavy for her).

Verde had longed wished to create a robot capable of human emotions, to think for their own and to grow up just like normal human beings. He didn't wish to turn this sole robot into a machine created for war, unlike the Gola Mosca. He had created Mine with blueprints that -some- will be used to create other robots, but Mine was not a machine for war.

Despite the fact, Verde still wished for his daughter to gain a heart she deserves to have.

He's not the one to believe what this 'Miracle' is; but for her, he would believe for one.

_Miracle of the Heart..._

The Negative Rays the Millefiore had executed was starting to eat him up, knowing that it will kill him soon. He had just conducted his latest research; the Box Weapons. He knew this could be used by every Mafia family there is, but the time is not yet enough for him to create the one thing for the waiting robot. Still, he had to keep on working. All the time, he had written the reports of all his works, but some entries are about his dear Mine.

_She does not seem to be familiar with me. I don't blame her; who would believe that a guy with a body of a baby would be her father? Reborn noted that I should make adjustments to her memory bank and fix the error, but I declined the suggestion as I told him that I want to raise Mine like a normal child and not like a robot that I had created her. I still don't know how to give her a heart to realize the worth of this world, but I'm sure Artemis will guide her well. I trusted her with everything so I am sure Mine is capable of thinking for herself, however...._

He had written, as he intentionally left the sentence hanging. That was a few days after he returned as an Acrobaleno. He had long admitted that giving a heart to a robot was totally impossible.

"However...."

He couldn't dare admit that he had failed in becoming her father. He couldn't dare to believe to himself that he had failed his duty as a scientist and as a father.

"I'm sorry, Mine."

_I don't know if I can hang it longer than anyone else. The 'Negative Seven Rays' from the Millefiore deem to be too much for my body to handle, and I don't know what will happen if this goes on. I believe the rest of the Acrobaleno also experience the same thing, though I would not be surprise if some of them manage to stand strong with the effect longer than I do. But I'm afraid I won't see Mine in my original self for long. She seems anticipated to wait for me to return, but she doesn't realize that I have been here all these time. If I spent more time with her instead of cooking up experiments and inventions, none of this would have happened; she could still have her father she wished to have. I have yet to see her heart improve, but I don't know if I could still witness it._

_It's up to her if she would still want to find out the meaning of the heart. As a man of science, I don't believe in miracles... _

His last entry; He knew it wouldn't be long before he died because of those rays. He admitted that he is only a human, that he makes mistakes. Robots are not suppose to make mistakes; in fact, he could have swore that Mine is the only robot who had broke the three universal rule of robotics. But he doesn't care about it. He had finished his inventions, as well as the revolutionary Box Weapons.

But...

_...But for her, I would forget everything I have learned to ask for it._

It was impossible, but if miracles do exist, Verde was willing to give up everything just to see her smile once more with a pure heart.

**_"Message transmission.... Location.... The future"_**

His health was falling, and he can't take the rays anymore. He's getting weaker; any more and he would die. His works, he will leave towards the female scientist, and maybe Mine as well. Verde would just let Artemis explain to Mine everything then.

"Father!"

Lifting his head at the ever-so-familiar voice, Verde could have sworn it was her voice.

"Father!"

"Mi...Ne..."

She was holding flowers, just like her when she was still alive (she must have gone out a while ago), as she walked near towards the green-haired professor.

"I'm sorry," She was crying, which was a surprise to him. "I'm sorry I'm such a whiner!" She pleaded, grasping his hands. "I'm sorry, father!"

For the first time in a long run ever since he became an Acrobaleno, he had heard her utter those words to him once more. She doesn't know how happy he is at this point.

On the next day, news had reach that Verde had died from the said Rays. But what's more boggling is that, at the same time, the robot he had created, Mine...

She ceased to function.

Artemis tried to reboot her again, but it seems the robot was never fixed.

"You must be pretty lonely without him, then?"

She left the robot as it is; beside the professor who had died. She was smiling when she closed the folder where Verde's reports had been written.

There was one entry Mine forgot to read; the entry he wrote before he died.

She didn't dare to read it, for Artemis knew what it was about.

"Two miracles in one, huh?" She murmured to herself, returning the folder back to the filing cabinet that was placed onto her laboratory. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." A sigh emitted from her mouth as she closed the lights and walked out from the room, closing the door behind her.

_"It is, indeed, a miracle of the heart."_

_

* * *

  
_

Like I said, the second (and prolly the last) part of the KOKORO series. It was sad when I watched the song from YouTube (Could have swore I cried in there somewhere) and I loved it. It was epic. So that must be the reason I got inspired with creating this, though, at first, I don't know which character would suit with it. Then there came Verde, in which, because of him, this became possible. So, now, here it is.

Yeah, some part ruin the moment, but then again, I must have given justification to the song. Somehow.

The song I used here is **'KOKORO-KISEKI-'** by _Kagamine Len_ from VOCALOID. I do not own the song, Reborn! or the characters, I only own the drabbles and my own characters.

Message will make Verde return from the dead and for Mine to start functioning again. Well, enough to make a Viper fluff... but then I'm passing on my next plan of action as if I were handling out cookies with a Girl Scout attire. *cough*


	13. Sky Chord Otona ni Naru Kimi he

_Well, there will be a time that I have to tackle this. Yeah, all humor and all, but we also need fluff in this part at some point. I am not surprise if you people pointed out that there is SELDOM a RebornOC oneshot, let alone a fluff. Not really rare since there are some but..._

_  
__Anyways, the most I read about him from the others were the best, and I mostly put the Mafioso in the humorous side so, why not, give the duo (Reborn & Artemis) a break. As well as because Verde nearly spliced me with his Mine for bashing him every time I put the two... well, not really. *cough*  
_

_Consider this a RebornOC drabble, then, but mostly it's how the two (Reborn and Artemis/Wanya) ponders much. There's also a TsunaOC if you squint REAL hard. LOL. What am I saying? And prolly the history as of why Sora has Wanya and... why didn't Wanya stayed with Reborn instead. *cough*_

_*epic PHAILED*  
_

_Rated for baby brutality... though, naturally, we ignore that since it's KHR. Then again, why am I saying this again?  
_

_  
__It would be pretty nice, though. Messages would stop Verde from using Mine and her cannon arms from hitting the poor, unfortunate soul (AKA Me) so yeah._

_  
__Enjoy the (slight) Fluffness. Mostly on Artemis's part as Wanya, but there is also from Artemis as the scientist._

_  
__

* * *

_

_  
_**Sky Chord -To you, the one has became an adult-**

_  
__"I know there are things more important to me__  
__than becoming an adult.  
But I'll be growing up the whole time; __  
__I'm trying to figure out what they are._

_  
__You said we can't stay like this forever__  
__I know... so let's take that first step."_

_  
__---_

Swinging her legs to and fro, the blonde-haired baby sat idly onto her companion's shoulder as she walked around the corner with a school bag in on hand and an umbrella in the other, her light-auburn hair swaying a bit in each step. The baby heard her hum a small tune to herself, despite the light drizzle, as she blinked at the teenager she was perched upon.

"That's quite a catchy tune," She chirped, adjusting her steeped hat. "I was getting sleepy anyway with hearing the pitter-patter of the rain, to begin with." She said, stifling a small, baby yawn as an emphasis.

"I was just bored, that's all." The teenager replied as she turned her head to watch her small companion stifle another yawn. "Geez, of all the things, you could have just stayed back home and sleep if you're that bored!"

"And miss the chance to mess with that baby-companion your tuna friend has? No way!"

The teen only shook her head at the retort of the kid as she wondered about how in the world she had picked up such a peculiar toddler in the first place.

_"WAAAAHH~!!! HELP~!!"_

_  
__Coming home from school, and apparently tired from the hustle and bustle of school life, young Ichiroku Sora skated herself on her way back to her apartment flat where she would decide to hold onto her homework till later evening and just take a few minutes cat-nap when she heard a young, squeaky plea of help from out of the blue. Looking around, she noticed that there was no one so she presume it was nothing and went on. Unfortunately, just as she was about to turn to the corner curb, a streak of gray-and-yellow zoomed in pass her, nearly toppling her off, to be followed by a bark which did the job and made the teenage fell onto her behind._

_  
__"Yeouch~! Ugh, why me?!" Sora groaned as she heard another 'Help' once more coming from the direction the two streaks passed. Being the 'good, little girl' that she is, the female walked towards where a baby was clinging onto the tree while a gray-colored dog was barking at it as if some kind of a stuff toy. Well, come to think of it, the teen thought, the baby DID look like a stuff toy with that witch's garb and all... well, her own thoughts._

_  
__"Hey, 'neechan," The baby wailed, waving her arms towards the teen. "Mind helping me out here? The dog thinks I'm food bait or something!"_

_  
__The only facial expression Sora could muster for now was of a 'what the heck, the baby's talking~!?' but helped the young one nevertheless as she shooed the dog away by flailing her bag towards the mongrel. "There," the auburn-haired female said, crossing her arms. "Dog's gone, so you should be safe. Now run alone and go home before your parents start wondering where you are." Without second glance, she turned around and went straight back to her place._

_  
__"Mom, I'm home!"_

_  
__"Oya~!"_

_  
__"..."_

_  
__Instead of her mother greeting her, however, as soon as Sora opened the door, she saw the same baby from a while ago, waving towards her while holding a broom as she blinked her beady-teal optics towards the older female and waved her broom as if it was an extension of her arm._

_  
__"I'm staying here since I have no place to go, so please take care of me Sky-chan!"_

_  
__Did she just.... call her 'Sky-chan'?_

_  
__"I'm Wanya, by the way, call me that!"_

"I always wonder how in the world you knew things before I even say it." Sora mumbled as she arrived at the said place. "Well, here we are." She chirped, but then flinched a bit. "You can get off now, Wanya."

"Aw, but I wanna stay some more!"

"Geoff or else!"

"A little longer, Pweese?"

"Off. Now!"

This was one of the usual things happening between the young genius-baby, Wanya, and the auburn-haired teenager, Sora. Yep, pretty normal stuff.

---

"Honestly, you should start studying, Tsuna, you're lagging behind!"

Flipping the pages of a book in hand, Sora gave a 'tut tut' tone while skimming through the notes Sawada Tsuna had made for the past year he had stayed in Namimori. True, Sora stays in a different section from her friend, but that didn't stop her from helping the guy cope with studying, if Gokudera's not available. Then again, she must be asking for trouble, seeing that there is only seldom time the Italian guy and Sora would go along together in a civilized manner (and by Civilized Tsuna meant yes-or-no-replies... otherwise, the competition for his attention is like those of Haru's and Gokudera's, sheez).

"Reborn," Lifting her round spectacles perched onto the female's face (despite the spectacles, she has a clear, 20/20, vision thank you very much), Sora faced towards the tux-wearing baby as a slight frown was seen onto her face. And, yes, she is aware of the mafia and all, but that won't stop her from beating the snots out of Tsuna for lacking enthusiasm for studying. "You said you're his home tutor, right?" Her voice coated with the same, sweet tone (but everyone who knows her knew what it means, namely the aforementioned Sawada Tsuna and Wanya)

"Yes I am, Sora-chan."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SUPERVISE HIM ON TAKING DOWN NOTES?"

Reborn could almost swore he saw the witch-like baby snicker at the sight somewhere in her perch as he calmly ignored the shout and replied as if she was just talking back in a normal tone.

"I assure you I am doing what I can to do just that!" He was surprise, however, when he was lifted up from his place and came face-to-face with a less-than-happy (or, to Tsuna's case, sadist-mode) Sora, mouth forming that ever-so-wicked smile the brunette teen was oh-so familiar about. Reborn might be the best Mafioso there is, but he was unexpected that someone like her does not even get affected by his charm, charisma, or even his threats.

To him, that attitude somewhat reminds him of Artemis when she was still in her adult form. Oh good times, he thought in a sarcastic manner.

"Well," Her voice sounded sweet, but everyone knew how poisonous it is; as Gokudera complained, like **_'damn Bianchi's poison cooking, times ten'_**. "I don't give a damn if you're the strongest baby or whatnot, you're still a baby in my eyes and when I say do better, do better." Glancing towards the bed, she pulled out her own notebook and hurl it on the said direction, hitting squarely at whoever was in there, though everyone knows from the gray 'thing' that fell on the ground and gave a sharp groan who it was. "That means you too~!" She barked which is not a pretty good sight to most.

"Ow~!" Wanya whined, flailing her arms that were hidden from the oversize gray cloak. "Meanie!" Sora could only smirk in reply, hands crossed, and apparently not guilty at bantering at the two suppose-to-be-adults in their own game. Greatest my ass!

"Er... Sora-chan?"

He could have died right this instant. Great, now Reborn's going to give him hell for this.

"Yes, Tuna?"

"Aren't you a little bit... harsh?"

After a few shouts, and another whack in the head courtesy from the auburn-haired female and her ever-so-infamous paper fan (A lot have wonder where in the world she pulled the damn, evil thing out no matter if she had brought a bag or not), Tsuna was already taking down notes about his homework via Sora's notes (he found out a long time ago how 'eager' she is on taking down those darn lectures) as Reborn and Wanya were left on the bed, talking.

Oh, yes, they knew better than to piss the already-piss-as-hell teenage girl who disregards the fact that one of them is a hitman who can kill anyone in a mere second and the other is the straight-A female genius who can create an antimatter with preciseness. Yes, Sora just disregarded those facts, and is damn proud of it!

"How can you stand with a girl such as her?" Reborn asked the female baby as she fiddled with the steeped hat with her hands.

"Actually," Wanya's voice changed from its usual child-like whine to a tone of complete professional. "I was wondering why you decide to tolerate her actions." Swinging her legs dangling at the edge of the bed, she couldn't help but answer the baby Mafioso back with that tone as she returned it once more with a child-like one suitable for her current body. "Yeah, she's a real pain and noisy, but it could be worse." Yeah, she thought from the back of her mind, as worse as seeing her own self through that teenager that's what. "Sora's an interesting character, don't you think?"

"Yes, verily so." Reborn agreed, nodding his head as he watched the two teenagers study (or, more likely, the female scolding the male) with his beady optics while absently petting his lizard companion, Leon. "And she seems to be such a sweet girl when I first laid my eyes on her."

Wanya, unfortunately, gave a snicker at the hitman's comment as she turned her head to face the small Mafioso and gave a slight chirp. "Apparently, your hutches are not always accurate!" She teased, earning her an ignored gesture from Reborn. "Somehow, though, I wonder if she had that split personality or something."

"Why so?"

"Well," Taking a pause as she observe the female teen, Wanya gave an all-knowing smile as she voice her own opinion as if she had observed long enough to conclude her own theory. "I notice that she only acts with such attitude to people whom she associates very well, like Gokudera or Yamamoto or those people Tsuna is associated with, I even believe that Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan seems to know the female's brashness." Tilting her head to the side, the young baby went on. "However, when she encounters people she barely known, she seems to have that cheerful persona." Reborn seem to nod in approval at her statement. "And, what's more interesting, she doesn't seem to faze much about the mafia business. Granted she freaked out when I told her about it and who I really am, but I never seen her change her outlook after that, suppose she keep treating me as Wanya rather than as Artemis."

Reborn pondered about her statement as well; he was the one who suggested the baby to tell the whole thing to the female teen since she have known too much, but when he saw how she treated Wanya still, he was wondering if she was holding back something. Of course, he saw a great potential towards the female, so he decided to add her to Tsuna's family. What was unexpected, however, is that after he told her who he is and what he does, as well as everything about the mafia-business including the Vongola, all he received was a skeptic look from her and then, to his surprise, her attitude still did not change. Suppose, if people heard that he is from the mafia, they would laugh at him. But Sora was different; she regarded- and even respected- the fact that he is a Mafioso and that, at any time, he can kill her, but it seems she had this outlook of treating the person not for their status but for who they really are. He don't know if it was a unique trait for her (which, he noted, had made her eligible to hold the Dying Will Sky Flames for some reason) or it's just how she was raised, but Reborn was more than amazed at these facts about her disregarding people's status and decided point-on to let her join in Tsuna's mafia family.

Of course, there is the fact of Tsuna not wanting to involve innocent people once more. It was bothersome, the baby Mafioso thought, but he already made up his mind about Sora.

"She's a very good asset in the future," Reborn spoke, tipping his fedora a bit. "So try to keep an eye on her."

Instead of an agreement, though, he heard a different answer from the witch-baby.

"I reckon let her keep watch of herself," A slight frown was seen from his face. "I'm not her babysitter; the only reason I stayed in Sora's house is because you're already staying at that Tsuna-person." He was slight confused on her statement, but he dare not show it. Unfortunately, Wanya can read Reborn like a book now since, honestly, the two had been together longer as adults when as babies. "Although you're correct about the asset part, I don't think she'll find the idea interesting to say the least if she hears about it."

"Tell me the truth, Artemis," The baby Mafioso spoke, looking at Wanya earnestly. "Do you really want to return to your adult self?" He could tell she was debating on the answer as she looked down, hands fiddling onto the rim of her steeped hat before she could answer back.

"Sometimes," She spoke in a soft tone. "I wonder if I'm just doing this for you Acrobaleno. The first time I try the invention, it backfires which cause me to turn into this form and gain an almost-similar curse as Lal Mirch." Blinking her teal optics, she went on. "But, sometimes, I think being a baby again is fun since people around would not get too serious about me and they would sometimes talk lightly with me. I really hate it sometimes if the conversation would border into something dark and brooding, which I always notice whenever I listen to your conversation when we were still in our adult bodies, but," Looking at the two teens, a small smile was seen from her face. "But I suppose, sooner or later, we have to grow up. Since I don't have a curse, I think the ray's effect would wear off in a few years and it would able me to grow up back to my normal age by ten years or so, but for now," A definite smile was seen from the child's face as the baby hitman knew what it means when she faced him once more with the look as if she had just gotten a realization. "For now, I'll stay as Wanya until I grow up. And if I do grow up, then, at least, I have memories as Wanya even though I'm already back as Artemis at that time."

There are times that he doesn't like the curse laid onto him, Reborn pondered at one point. Sometimes, the curse prevented him to do fully what he does best, restricting him to some actions and even going as far as not being taken serious. But he noticed that Artemis, despite the fact that she wanted to find a way to help the Acrobaleno break the curse, made an outlook that if she's a kid then she's a kid. He was bothered that she doesn't seem too annoyed all the time that normal people don't take her seriously due to her physical structure, but it somehow reassured her that she still held wise-ness beyond her years. He thought that maybe he, Reborn, had grown up too fast or maybe he had never experienced childhood much. He barely had memories in his childhood, to be honest, and surely so does Artemis. So, he thought, maybe this is why she is enjoying this to the fullest, decided upon herself that Artemis, for the time being, would be Wanya; Sora's baby companion and Reborn's 'tormentor' (He knew she self-proclaimed herself as that, but what can he do, even as Artemis she would have a one-sided bantering with him).

"You know?"

Snapping back to his reverie, the small Mafioso looked once more towards his counterpart as he watched her tilt her head.

"Sometimes, I wish we stay like this forever; Kids seem to think nothing but having fun and enjoying life."

He knew she always have a drawback- that's what makes Artemis from retaining her old self despite being Wanya most of the time.

"But I suppose, sooner or later, we're bound to grow up. It's ok, though, we'll just take it one step at a time."

* * *

If there is anything I ought to say about this.... I am telling you, Reborn is trying to kill me for doing this for him. Haha, it's not actually a round three, more like a ponder between to adults-turned-to-babies if ever they should turn back into adults or stay like this. Of course being a baby has it perks, and it clearly shows it here, ne? Muu, I even wish I wanted to be a baby again, but then they would just freak out when they noticed that this said baby can talk like mad. Haha.

Er, not really.

Are you people really into the RebornArtemis one? Because just tell me if you like to see more of this two... I might even tempt to actually make a story about this... but I'll just stick to drabbles.

Haha, Dual-personality Sora? I gotta make this! This is only a glimpse on WHO Sora really is to Tsuna... and probably a glimpse on the female's personality. I love characters with twist! *cough*

The song I used is '**Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi he~**' by _Tsuji Shion_ from the anime Bleach. Darn, the Bleach takes a long time to finish the fight, but the songs are getting better! Haha! I do not own anything except the drabbles, my own characters, and the likes. If I do own the Reborn Universe, I am God and I shall make Collonello my right-hand angel-man. *cough*

Now, if you excuse me....


	14. Last Farewell

_I don't know if this is the first time I am using a non-anime song or not, but call it shots._

_Yes, very unusual for me to use Big Bang for this one... but much appreciated that I'm not using Japanese songs for once. Wao, I don't know what I just said.... *cough*_

_It kinda looks like one-sided to me, but not really. I'm not desperate or anything, it's just that..._

_It's Yamamoto!_

_Also, since I did not have MSWord as of yet, and only did this somewhere in the internet cafe... well... yeah, not as good but I managed. Yeah, forgive for spelling and grammar errors. *bows*  
_

_Do not own Reborn, nor the band Big Bang, nor anyone else save for my own characters. Message will make the whole Varia have their dance number.... Big Bang style! XD_

_*swoons* Big Bang is love~!_

_

* * *

_

**=Last Farewell=**

_"I don't wanna be without you girl, _  
_I wish that the last farewell is not near_  
_Just today for the entire day, _  
_I don't wanna be without you girl, my clumsy heart_  
_please hug it and go, _  
_I love you I need you girl..."_

_---_

Watching her train in her kendo practice whenever he's done with his baseball training made him wonder why would someone as delicate would choose this over some other sports. Really, she could have been better with cheer leading or something, but kendo? It doesn't really suited her... well, from her frame that is. She seems to be a bit slim, but cute enough (in his standards, anyway). But is there anything for him to do about it? Probably not, seeing that he'll only end up with a scowl coming from the female if he pointed it out, even if he even tells her that she is more cuter with a skirt.

God, what's wrong with me, Yamamoto Takeshi groaned to himself as he slapped his head straight and sat onto the bench, watching the raven-haired female friend of his as she made another hit with the dummy using the wooden sword she was wielding. As a swordsman in his own rights, and the Vongola Swordsman that he is, the lad knew that she still had a lot more to train before she can reach his level (not that he is being pompous or anything), but he had to admit that she was getting better in her own style of swordsmanship... though he could say that hers would have been as unorthodox as it is. He had been visiting the kendo club every time he finishes his baseball training and would always watch the female Namimori student (he knew that, despite the uniform she wears which is not Namimori's, that she is one since she said so and that she is his classmate) with interest. The baby, Reborn, told him that she was interesting and that she would be fit for the mafia- or whatever it is, Yamamoto thought- but he had grew interest with her ever since when she first showed her hard-headed, no-nonsense streak by accident, not to mention her kendo skills. Who would have thought that there would be someone, let alone a female, who practices kendo and actually uses it? To be honest, though, he thought when he first heard about her that she was one of those people who are Yankees, but it appears he was wrong.

Yeah, he's just a guy and, frankly, his friend claims it might be just simple crush or puppy love- he'll get over it soon, they said- but Yamamoto Takeshi fell head over heels in love with her.

_Saotome Kanata._

Those words seems exotic to his ears, and he would want all his life to hear her name over and over again without getting sick of it. Of course, he was jesting at that part, but then he's just a male and he knew that it would be a bit challenging, if not blatantly stupid of him.

Sanity be damned, he just want to hear her mutter his name, and only his.

Quite possessive, are we not?

Unfortunately, for the lad whose hormones are a lot worse than World War Three, the female seems to retaliate his feelings and claimed that he must be only pulling her head off and thinking that he was playing her like some kind of an oogling female.

"Don't compare me from those females," Kanata stated one time, one hand grasping her wooden sword that she rested onto her shoulder while her other hand placed onto her hips, the slight scowl adorning her fair face. "You might look handsome and all, but I'm not falling for that." He just laughed it off, claiming in a friendly manner that he was just joking around, but deep down he was shot in the heart by her words.

It had stung him, knowing that she was harder to get. But that didn't waver his determination to make her notice his feelings for her, to tell her that he is not lying and that he is telling the truth, that he likes her.

That would have probably be the reason why his small amusement grew to a crush, which soon grew into a one-sided love, in his own point of view.

Tentatively, the Rain Guardian sighed as he resumed watching the female in her practice. He was lucky that she, at least, returned his friendship, though he was not sure if he is that masochist since, like their relationship with Hayato Gokudera, she seems to always banter him whenever she finds what he is doing is not right. Fortunately, for him, hers are far more in a friendly terms and that she slowly appreciates him for who he is, though he can't help but feel a bit.... aroused... whenever she would scold him or belittle him, even if it's just out of humor.

And did he mention how hard she can hit? Yeah, he experienced it too, though he wished she could do it in some place other than his head or his arms...

Damn, get your head out of the gutter, Yamamoto grunted, shaking his head as he leaned forward the bench he was sitting, his amber optics focused onto the female. He could tell that she was focused with what she is doing; kendo must be her passion, he heard Kanata ask herself. At least they have some similarities, even if it's just about swordsmanship or stuff like that.

"Kanata-chan," Takeshi chimed in a friendly manner, a smile plastered onto his face as he watched the female gave another strike onto the dummy. "Do you want to take a rest, you seems tired and you've been training for an hour now!" He was amused every time she would stop and gave him those 'what are you stupid' look of hers; she seems like a strict friend than anything else, but he would bear it if he wanted to be close to her.

"Sorry, can't." Kanata replied, giving another strike to the dummy with her wooden sword in the sides, sweat trickled down onto her forehead, her bangs slightly sticking on her face as he took notice the long locks tied in a high ponytail. Oh, how he wished he was the reason of her flushed face, it seems so cute to see her in such state, how lovely she might be when she moaned his name while he pressed his body over hers, how....

Shaking his head to rid of such dirty thoughts, Takeshi only laughed as he just respected the female and let her presume her training.

"Just don't stress yourself!" He said cheerfully, ignoring the pang he felt onto his chest.

---

Tossing and turning seems to be the norm lately as the Rain Guardian sighed, wondering how in the world the only person he wanted to have right at this moment is doing.

Ten years seem to be a pretty long time for them to change, but for Takeshi, it seems like an eternity. They have gone to their separate ways, though he was sure Kanata was still in Namimori, doing whatever the world she is doing. Sure, he heard news that she was the one who funded her own brother's tuition, as well as she had become a kendo teacher, though it appears she had some side-job as well as being a freelancer working for the mafia; must be Reborn who suggested the female about that after he realized that she is not much fit enough to be part of the Vongola, yet. At that time, he could have wished to punch the lights out of the Mafioso, but he knew better than to do just that and let it be.

_Kanata is her own person; she's not the type who back down in the first place._

There are times that he can't think straight lately after hearing news about the female. And, what's worse, said news had claimed her to be injured due to one of her job missions. Right, he was told about it by none other than the boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was told that Kanata got an injury- not really life-threatening but deep enough- and claimed she won't be moving much for days. Of course, another mafia-related job just for the sake of feeding her own brother. They're not poor, she claimed, but she needed an income and the dojo was going slow much.

Sigh escaped his lips as the raven-haired Mafioso sat at the edge of his bed, not able to gut in the thought, and grasped his head with both of his hands, the bothersome thoughts rushing in like a torrent of rain.

He'd said he'll be by her side, but why was she injured?

"It's not your fault, you idiot!" Kanata scolded when, one time, he visited her to his home and noticed her body, almost half of it wrapped in a bandage (save for her face which only was filled with patches of bandages), and checked her condition. Seeing how his face turned into those of worry, the female sighed at this fact and scolded him for worrying as if he was the one who had did the job. "I was careless, so frankly it's my fault." It wasn't her nature to admit her fault, even if it was true, so why is she acting like so?

"Kanata...."

"Let's just cut it and change the topic."

Apparently, Kanata doesn't want to see him worried about her; either it was out of sheer pride of hers that she doesn't want to show that she was weak or that she had made a mistake which nearly cost her own life.

---  
_  
"Let go of me!"_

He knew he can't take it anymore as he grasped on both of her wrists with one hand, pinning her onto the wall as his face hovered inches away from hers. She kept on struggling, wondering why he was acting as such, as Kanata tried to fight back the restrain Yamamoto had pulled towards her.

"Dammit, Yamamoto, let go of me!" She growled, face flushed with crimson at the closeness. "What are you doing, you idiot?" His face was unreadable, the female thought bitterly, his breath warm and caressing her face like a mist. She was used to reading him like a book, as if she knew what he was doing before she could even retaliate, but it seems that this is new towards the female as the male pressed his forehead to hers, eyes closed and as if he was mustering some courage to say something.

"I'm really, really, sorry, Kanata," Takeshi murmured, loud enough for the raven-haired female to hear. "But I can't take it anymore; a little more and I might go crazy." She couldn't understand what he is talking about and, frankly, so does the male but he let words flow out of him as if it was natural. "You don't seem to retaliate my love to you... dammit, you're crushing me from the inside, it hurts me... and, yet, it's turning me on, wanting me to have more of you."

"W-w...S-stop saying such things!"

It was out of bewilderment of his statement that she had said such things out of pure impulse.

"Fuck, why won't you just return my love, then? Is there something I don't have that you want? Or you already have someone in your heart?"

Kanata couldn't know what to say, only stared at the male as he opened his eyes and looked at her as if he was searching for some answer from her.

"Please, Kanata, please I can't take it anymore!"

Was he _THAT_ crazy about her?

"T....Takeshi..."

"I just can't live without you, Kanata. I love you; please don't kill me inside anymore.... stop torturing me...."

The truth seems to be that it was Kanata who is confused by all these, not knowing what to say or what to do. Her chest gave the 'ba-dum' sound as she felt his hot breath on her face until his lips gently pressed onto hers in a last attempt to make her his. He was afraid that she would reject him, that she would not return back his affection; his confession. It was a totally new experience towards the female for a person such as him to give her such feelings. She, in reality, knew that he was too good for her and that she had been a bit of a brute to him. She thought that he was only doing this out of pity, seeing that her reputation back in Namimori middle school made everyone think that she is unrefined and brash. Yamamoto Takeshi was something every girl wanted, the perfect boyfriend, which is why a female such as Saotome Kanata, a someone who doesn't have the traits of a 'real' woman that every boy wants (though, they admit, she looks cute), think that his early confession was only out of pity. Kanata hated the fact that she wasted ten, whole years, not realizing that all these time he was actually trying to get closer to her and not giving up.

Is he that persistent to want her? What did he saw to her that made him fall for her? Kanata was just acting what she is suppose to be; _true to herself._

He fear for the worse as Takeshi was about to remove himself and prepare for an apology towards her and some excuse. The worse that could happen would be for her to avoid him forever, though he deserve it anyway. Maybe his love is not really meant for her after all, he though bitterly as he was about to pull himself off when he felt her lips pressing onto his; a gesture of returning his actions showing that she had accepted.

So she did accept it.

He was told by most of his friends, as well as the other Vongola members, that Kanata would never love him back and that she would only think of him as a friend. Takeshi was told that he should just stop chasing an impossible dream and just move on in life, give up on her and just get over it like a man that he is; they're sure girls would willingly be his girl if only he asked, with charms and all. But Takeshi only had his eyes on Kanata, and there are no other girl better than the female he had fallen over ever since their years as students.

"I'm sorry."

Moving out from the kiss to catch some breath, the raven-haired male looked at the female, his grip slightly loosen, as she looked at him with her teal optics before shifting them to the side out of embarrassment, a faint red tinted onto her cheeks.

"I'm... sorry for being ignorant."

He only chuckled at how hesitant Kanata is whenever she is wrong in her guesses and to admit it so. It was so cute!

"No, I think it's fine." Placing his other hand onto her cheeks and moving her face so she could face him, her teal optics meeting his amber ones, Takeshi smiled warmly as he kissed her forehead lightly. "Besides, you look cute that way; please don't change." He could see a smile spreading on her face- the first warm smile she had shown after a long time- as the swordsman released completely his grasp. "Now that you're my girl, and that we're at age, do you think we could actually do it in bed now?" He crooned, placing his mouth beside her ear in a husky whisper. "Or you want to do it someplace else?"

**SMACK!**

"Aw, Kana-chan, I was just kidding!" He said, rubbing the reddened cheek as he sheepishly grinned at the female who was blushing like a bright, red tomato. "You know how that look of yours turns me _on_, right?"

"Y-y-you _Pervert_ and your innuendos! W-wait or s-something, dammit!"

Yep, it's official between the two of them; he's sure glad to have waited.

* * *

Amazing... I can (_almost_) do a straight Yamamoto smut here! Haha, I was tempted to make it lemon.... but I knew better and just hold onto it to my mind. Yes, I notice almost every time I read a Yamamoto that he is depicted as a Seme. And then, I said why not, so this happen!

I call Yama as Seme. And Kanata's a Tsundere. Lol, where'd I get those!

I swear it was those Korean band (specifically Big Bang) who turned me into this.

Dammit, I'm going smut overload!

Lucky I don't nosebleed when I do this in real life... otherwise we're in a pinch! Haha!

The song is '**Last Farewell'(Majimak Insa, 마지막 인사****)** by the Korean band, _Big Bang_, from the single of the same title. Haha, I thank my friend who introduced me to Big Bang for this to become possible... and probably that Korean restaurant we ate a few days ago for it. Anyway, I don't own any of these things; I don't own Reborn!, its characters and the song, I only own my own characters and probably this one. And.... yeah, the phone I (blatantly) use as a MP3 player for these to happen. Gee, thanks a lot. *groans* Besides, if I own Reborn, Fran would have more screentime. *nods* Yes, you heard me!

Message would motivate Hibari to dance the strip dance in front of his fans and to pay for Hibird's singing lessons. *is anticipated to hear Hibird sing "Sexyback" and "Last Farewell"*


	15. Daughter of Evil

_And here I am, spurting random LoT drabbles after one after the other, and I haven't even finished with the requests! *frantically flails arms*_

_I blame college. Shoot._

_Ah, well, new approach._

_This would probably make a concrete reason as of how did Amelia known Xanxus and why did she became a servant. I don't know, this is suppose to be part of the Spiderwick Affairs drabbles? Well, I suppose I'll just put it here for some reason. *shrugs*_

_Pretty short, I know.  
_

_You'll be familiar with this if you know the 'Servant of Evil' oneshot I made once upon a time. *cough* Pre-Cradle Affair (and Pre-Spiderwick Affair, much) so yeah._

_Ah, I just love this series, next to the KOKORO/KOKORO-KISEKI one. *sigh blissfully*_

_E-to... I claim this to be a 'Spiderwick Affair' scrap for some reason. *shrugs*_

_Message will make sure that Ryohei will get his extra training everyday to make him strong and fit. Oh, and for Jirou and Kojirou- Yamamoto's pet familiar box animals- to have their meal. So cute~!_

_I am forever amazed as of why it was Squalo who first notice about Amelia acting as such. *shakes head*  
_

_

* * *

_

**=Daughter of Evil=**

_"Evil flowers_  
_Steadily bloom_  
_With an array of colorful doom_  
_Now the people speak of her without a second thought_  
_That daughter of evil had received what she sought."_

_---_

_Yawn!_

The lady known as Amelia Phantomheim looked in an annoyed manner onto her subject as her slate-colored optics gave the same, dreary look before emitting another yawn. With her arms crossed and her posture slightly slouched, the person-in-question that was in front of her were pleading as she kneel down and beg for the female's mercy.

"Please, my lady," She spoke, her gray optics seems pleading. "It is not I who have done it; have mercy on us, please!"

"And why would I?" The raven-haired lady spoke, a wicked smile forming onto her mouth like so. "Technically, I do not feel like in a cruel state." There seem to be a small gleam of hope coming from the peasant but then it turned once more into a grim defeat when she continued. "So, why not, we'll just kill him instead."

"No~!"

"Guards, take her away, I'm too bored and need my tea." Looking at the servant who had the exact, splitting image of herself, the female gave a small smile as she said, "You have my tea, right, servant?"

"Yes, my lady." The male servant spoke, bowing as he turned to his heels and went towards the kitchen, leaving the wicked lady of her teens as she watched the guards shoving away the female peasant who was wild with rage at the cruelness of the lady. She did not mind such noise- she's used to it- as she merely laughed at this contentment.

She **IS** the Daughter of Evil, is she not?

---

"Amazing, amazing!"

Clapping her hands at the news, the raven-haired lady smiled at the news as she watched on how the raven-haired mafioso had achieved something with high expectations. Xanxus was proud as he eyed the female who was clapping him for some reason.

"You seems pretty amused, trash." The ebony-haired male spoke, though he was smirking out of pride of his work.

"Of course I am," Amelia spoke, placing her delicate fingers below her mouth. "And why should I not? Besides, if I were to serve the Vongola, I better start mooching much with you around." Xanxus was amazed on how frank she is, though he is not aware of the fact that neither her name she wants to be called- Adel- or the statement of hers saying that she is an only child are true at all. He had a budding suspicion, and so does the person who always tags around him- Squalo his name- about it.

"Frank, as always," Xanxus declared, shoving the female as she merely smiled a senile yet wicked smile she always shown. "You reminded me of a spider, Adel; cunning _and_ conniving."

"That would be because there is such thing we call 'life' and we have to live for it."

That was true.

"Unfortunately, only strongest survive, and probably if you're weak and you want to survive, do everything what it takes. _Nothing personal_."

---

After the Spiderwick Affairs that have occurred, and the fact that she nearly executed if it weren't for her 'savior', Amelia had been taken in by the 9th Generation Boss of Vongola as she humbly asked if she could serve Xanxus, as she told him she would do. Even though the title of 'Lady' had been stripped off of her back ever since the cruel affair, and the fact that her other half- the male twin brother whom had saved her by being her 'replacement'- had been long gone (not knowing that he is, in actuality, alive), not to mention realizing that what she have done had earned her this consequences, the raven-haired female finally learned her lesson she, when Xanxus had found out about this, began her new life as his 'personal servant'. He knows how efficient the female is and everything else, and that her combat skills were in par with the rest of the Varia members, but he was wondering what made the female had this 180 degrees turn from the arrogant and egoistic Lady of evil to a benevolent and silent Servant of evil. It was strange, to say the least, but since all he cared was to become the boss of Vongola, he rather not put his finger to such trivial things that does not concerns him at all.

At least that will let her put her place where she really belong.

"Spiderwick Affair, huh?"

Squalo might not be one of the brightest, but he somehow have this urge that this female is hiding something. Why would a cruel and malevolent woman such as Adel turned into this?

And then he found out. How? Of course, someone tipped him into saying such things about the claimed person (and then he killed him as well) as he found out that 'Adel' is not really her name at all.

"Voi, tell me who you are and I won't kill you."

Pointing his sword towards her neck, the raven-haired female clad in a French-Maid attire only stared at the new Sword Emperor as she grasped her Halberd tightly with her hand, not daring to give in to his demands.

"I said tell me; who really are you and what are your objectives?"

She was silent, not claiming to speak. She never dared to admit her faults as the previous Phantomheim mistress and about the affair. It was too much that her half was missing, presumed dead, as Amelia only kept her mouth shut.

"VOOOIII, ANSWER ME, BITCH!"

Xanxus doesn't know about the secret, but Squalo somehow knew.

"Since when?" Her voice sounded cold, though not daring to move an inch, as he leered onto her as if he was preparing to kill her the moment she move.

"Wretched trash tried to plead to me by asking me if I know anything about the Phantomheim heiress called Amelia. Claimed that you look just like her and he was telling me that she was suppose to be dead."

"Because she is." She said in a blank tone. "They killed her."

"Then why do the trash claimed you are that woman he is talking about?" Squalo was not convinced at the female, and he knew the doubt about her had grew to a degree where she was actually obvious enough to hide something. "Who really are you?"

She sighed at this and merely looked at the dead body before them before she answered.

"Who else, the Daughter of Evil herself!"

And then he knew; from the wicked smile to the aristocratic air, what the man said was true, after all.

Standing in front of him was the former heiress of the Phantomheim Clan, the one the Vongola tried to recruit and protect sometime ago, the one who had conjured the news about the 'Spiderwick Affairs' that he hear so much for the pass weeks.

"So you're..."

"Amelia Phantomheim." Instead of a smile, however, a smirk was seen from her as she show the same aire of wickedness as she had executed years ago when she was still a lady. "And, you might not know, but it was my twin who was executed, not me." Before the silver-haired swordsman could ask further, she added, "He insisted to replace me for the execution, that's why I escaped."

Who would have thought that she had even used her own brother for her own survival, Squalo said in a sickening thought, not realizing that she was far worse than a mafioso itself.

But, then again, maybe that's why Xanxus claimed her to be his servant.

_Sickening..._ but amusing all the same.

* * *

Amusingly, I did this in a span of, what, fifty minutes-one hour. Haha... maybe I was just bored and need to spew this one out of the blue.

And, yeah, the resemblance from the song. Amusing, ne? I always like to create this kind of scenario, for some sick reason of mine. Ah, well, need to think more.

The song would be **'The Daughter of Evil'[Aku no Musume]** by _Kagamine Rin_ from VOCALOID. Do not own the song, Reborn! or its characters, only the drabbles and my own characters. If I did, Squalo would have shorter hair and would not look like a feminine on PMS... though that could be a possibility. Hmmm....

Message would make Fran happy and evolve into a Politoad.

Wait....


	16. Minna no Peace

_I'm more amazed that I have to watch one episode of this anime to hunt this song down. Wao, I never knew this will actually come to this drabbles._

_  
I have to thank the Anime, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann for this... and probably Kamina for his similarity with Ryohei. Yes, you heard me, this is a Ryohei(TYL) drabble._

_Why, Kamina, why? Why, Ryohei, why?_

_I don't know.... well, after finding out that Kamina died *spoiler*... WAAAHHH~!!! THEY HAVE TO KILL OFF SUCH A GOOD CHARACTER~!!!_

_Ahem.._

_Anyway... I suppose this is dedicated to both Ryohei- for he needs more love- and for Kamina- for he is my new role model- so quits.  
_

_  
This is done out of spontaneous listening... I did not plan any of this except that the song reminds me of Ryohei, and that's it. Bland. So, yeah, I have no idea where in the world the song relates itself to this one... or I am missing something here. *cough*_

_If you message, this will go to fund the Boxing club! EXTREME!!!_

_  


* * *

_

_  
=_**Everybody's Peace=**

_  
"So don't try to look cool; believe in yourself more  
Chase after that dream! Love & Rock, Love & Rock, Peace!!  
So don't try to look cool; I'm sure our flowers have gotta bloom  
We're gonna shine! Love & Rock, Love & Rock, Peace!!_

_  
Everybody's peace, it's all right! It's OK to harmonize with Love & Rock!  
With everybody, I'll sing a song for you! Love & Peace Rock, my song  
Everybody's peace, it's all right! It's OK to harmonize with Love & Rock!  
With everybody, I'll sing a song for you! Love & Peace Rock, my song"_

_  
---_

"HIII-YAAH~!"

**THUD!**

**  
**The occupants- or, to be precise, audience- of the Vongola Training room were amazed and slightly baffled at the sight they have seen. Surely, they will never get it to their system that a petite-looking woman could actually hold such monstrous strength.

"EXTREME~!!!"

... And that even if he was pummeled by how-so-many-times onto the ground (In lamen's term, she just threw him using a back flip and pinned him on the ground), Sasagawa Ryohei still has it going with Aihara Nana, his opponent.

Or, rather, his subordinate. Damn, how did she do that?

"Ah," The green-haired female stood up, clad in her training garment of a goldenrod-colored sleeveless spandex, red-colored headgear, fingerless gloves and shoes that boxers usually wear while Ryohei is clad only in his boxing gear (Boxing shorts and shoes, but no Boxing gloves) as he shook his head from the retaliation. "Are you alright, Ryohei-sempai?" The female asked meekly, her gray optics staring at the male before her. In the background, the Rain Guardian and the Storm Guardian stared at the woman, mouths agape, as they still try to process the whole thing altogether.

How did... did she just.... was that a... _suplex_ she just did?

"LET'S RESUME!" Ryohei boomed in an excited tone, fist thrusting in the air, as the Storm Guardian couldn't believe how only so little had change at the gray-haired Sun Guardian all these years. "Come on, Nana-chan, you can do better than that, BRING ME DOWN TO THE EXTREME!!"

"That seems..." But Yamamoto decided to just keep the rest of the statement to himself after figuring that Gokudera would just retaliate whatever he said with something else. Then again, he was right all along- how in the world did Nana do such thing?

"B-but sempai," Nana fidgeted faintly, her right hand near her mouth as she eyed the slightly-battered Ryohei. Fortunately, she, too, had taken some damages as well since she knew he isn't the type to hold down, even if that person is a female, more so someone whom he had a relation with. "Maybe we should stop the training and take a break?"

"I'm still fit TO THE EXTREME!"

"Er..."

She only sighed as the short-haired female prepared her stance, ready for any retaliation the boxer would come up.

"Ok, if Sasagawa-sempai won't back down... then I don't hold back then."

"THAT'S WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU, TO THE EXTREME!"

Gokudera could only shake his head at the slight humiliation while Yamamoto only laughed, commenting on how 'extreme' their dedication for each other were.

---

Ryohei realized, after returning from one of his missions, that Nana had been quiet for days. He also noticed how she would flush more often and that she was always trying to find an excuse every time he would ask her if the male boxer could spar with the female wrestler.

"Ah, gomen," Nana bowed in an apologetic manner. "I'm kinda busy lately with work. Sorry." And then she's off to kami-knows-where.

"Eh? What's wrong with her?" He asked himself, blinking that she just apologized and told him that she had something to do. He knew her schedule; her assignments were always finished since she does it in the library before heading in the headquarters and that she always had the files sorted out faster than anyone could say 'Chiavallone'. And, most of all, Nana would always accept his spar as the two would fight fist-by-fist with each other until both of them pass out from the fight (or until Nana suddenly fainted for some reason Ryohei can't put his hands on).

But, these days were certainly odd. Was there something he said?

Of course, since he's the Vongola Sun Guardian, and that he knows his way (not to mention that he knows Nana more now that her own self- yes, she forgets that she just finished her work and he would have to remind her every time), he soon found out the reason why she was acting that way.

"I'm getting a bit down lately," Nana admitted, fiddling her hands as, one day, she was finally cornered by Ryohei and told her that she can't go anywhere until she spill everything about what's bothering her to him or otherwise he would have to use force. "I'm getting conscious lately that most girls here are pretty good with their weapon and that they're pretty close with the Guardians and all without even showing their strength like that." Ryohei gave a curious look at her as she tried to explain clearly her words. "Er...I meant that the women here seems to be more effeminate while I..." She paused for a bit, blushing slightly as she twiddled onto her fingers. "I don't feel too feminine enough!" She exclaimed, a slight frown showing her mouth. "Do you think I don't act feminine enough?"

Ryohei was stunned at that for a few minutes, before he laughed at the thought (she was flailing a bit, exclaiming "It's true!" over and over again) as he ruffled onto the female's hair.

"You're just insecure, Nana-chan!" Ryohei exclaimed in his sweet and serious side in which he rarely show to anyone else asides Nana. "You're thinking too much to the extreme again!" He always reminded the female how she thinks too much, if not that she worries too much about him. Then again, he can't blame her since he can be over-protective about her sometimes. Call it a man's thing, he would say to her.

A few days later, he noticed that Nana was acting strange. She started to wear make-up more than her usual application with them (He always noted how she hated putting on make-ups one time, which he's fine with it) and then she would try to act a little girly.

"It just doesn't cut!" Ryohei told Nana, being frank as he watched her wipe the offending smudge of lipstick and eye-liner off from her face and threw the paper towel onto the trash can. "You're EXTREMELY not that beautiful with one anyway."

Either he was blunt or oblivious, Nana merely nodded solemnly in defeat as she washed her face with water.

Sometime later, Nana was trying to act like she was a cool person or something... was she trying to imitate Hibari Kyouya? Of course, it didn't helped much since she got misunderstood many times by a lot. She tried to be like Yamamoto (He noticed a day prior that she was asking something from the Rain Guardian, with pad paper and pen in hand, as if she was scribbling notes or something), then she tried to ask his own sister, Kyoko, how to be like her. Of course, both failed the female much as she became more and more insecure, if not dejected.

He knew he had enough since Ryohei will know both of them will go crazy when this goes on.

Only one thing to do to snap her out without much acting like a sappy douche.

---

"I CHALLENGE YOU, AIHARA NANA! FIGHT ME TO THE EXTREME!!"

Of course, instead of just standing in front of her in the halls of the Vongola Mansion (In which the occupants somehow heard of the commotion and decided to get out of their room or stop whatever they are doing and check out what Ryohei had got into this time), Sasagawa charged on, his fist ready to punch the lights out of the green-haired female as if he knows that she was ready for another assault coming from him as another 'thud' was heard before everyone finally make it out what was going on.

Ryohei quickly stood up, completely expected- yet baffled- on how she just subconsciously grabbed his wrist with one arm while the other grasping his shoulders to support herself on what she is going to do and flung him straight out behind her. She blinked at the actions as she squeaked a bit and bowed a bit.

"I didn't mean it... ah, I'm sorry, Sasagawa-sempai!" Nana exclaimed but it wasn't long before the Sun Guardian charged once more, preparing a kick this time when she grab hold onto his leg this time, stopping him just in time before his attack made a contact with her. Unfortunately, for the female, this gave him enough time to unleash his attack once more as she was sent spiraling backward, hitting the other end of the hall hard (Tsuna could have swore that she would be severely injured at this and that she would be scarred much by it) before she tried to shake her head as she stood up and wobbled herself, resuming the fight.

Somehow, one way or the other, the little 'exhibition' ended when Tsuna interfere, stopping both of them from destroying the second floor of the mansion as well as before both for them actually kill each other by accident. He told both Lambo and Yamamoto to send the two in the infirmary to have their wounds treated as Ryohei was left alone with Nana whom the nurse finished treating her injured head before walking out to let the two rest.

"I guess this will be out of my month's paycheck for both of us." The boxer exclaimed as he eyed the female who was feeling more down than she was ever. "Hey, don't give me that look, it wasn't your fault **TO THE EXTREME**!"

"Eh," She blinked her gray optics towards him as she began to fret once more. "But I messed the house too much and then I must have broken a bone or two on you and... Hoooeeee~!" She shook her head in frustration as she sighed in defeat. "I didn't really mean to do that, I don't want to destroy the house!" The room fell silent for a while before the Sun Guardian chuckled once more as he scooted near the female and placed his arms around her shoulders, bringing him closer to him.

"I think you just think too much about what people think which is why you wanted to show yourself as someone else," He pause for a bit, letting her reflect his words, before he continued. "But your subconscious does what you usually does without an extreme thought what others think. I think your body wanted you to be what you are to the extreme!" He find the whole situation about Nana trying to be someone she is not somewhat funny, seeing how (comedic) frustrated she is in trying to impress people, but he had to make her stop and realize that she's fine by herself.

"You... you think so, Ryohei-sempai?"

"Extremely so!"

He watched as the female's face began to turn to its usual color to beet red, which he find it cute for his taste. Ryohei didn't gave a warning to her as he cupped his hands onto her face and gave the green-haired woman a full, kiss in the lips for a few seconds before releasing her and beamed a smile of confidence.

_Don't believe in the you who believes in me. Don't believe in the me who believes in you. Believe in the you who believes in yourself!_

* * *

Sappy, I know. Not to mention.... Ugh! *bangs head on the wall* Dammit, why me? Why did I made such a thing?

Ah, well, worth a shot, at least.

Ok, who voted that Ryohei can be sweet in his own way? Anyone?

Haha... actually, if you are very familiar with the quote in the last part, you get the picture much. Then again, the whole drabbles is a complete give-away on the whole inspiration I got with anyway. *shakes head*

Break from all the angsty and the dark stuff, I find this a comedic view on Nana and Ryohei's relationship. And, yes, Ryohei can practically challenge her anywhere and any time while she... it was out of pure defensive mechanism that she would flip him backward with a suplex, which initiates their 'training' spar.... which the rest find it their own 'kinky' way of saying 'I love you'.

And, yes, I am frustrated as of why such a good character as Kamina *does the Kamina pose* dies as early as Episode 8. NO FAIR~! *flails arms*

And I swear Kamina and Ryohei are almost similar, hence this (and prolly the quote) so I go down now and burrow myself in the ground.

Who would have thought Gurren Lagann is such a cool, manly anime? IT'S THE MOST MANLIEST ANIME I HAVE EVER WATCH, TO THE EXTREME!!!!

Right, the usual drill.... *sigh*

The song is '**Minna no Peace**' by _Afromania_ from the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. And the quote in the last part came from none other than the epitome of manliness (*cough*), **Kamina**. So, yeah, the last part (except the kiss one) is tribute to that guy who fell in the battle at Episode 8 of the anime. *does the Kamina pose* I do not own the song, the anime Reborn! or Gurren Lagann, its characters, and Kamina. What I own, however, is this drabbles, my characters, and my thinning shred of dignity remaining.

Message will let Kamina live on in our lives forever as a constant reminder that HE BELIEVES IN YOU WHO BELIEVES IN HIM THAT BELIEVES IN OURSELVES BELIEVING IN YOU! (confusing as it sounds, it's somewhat true... I think. *shrugs* Logically speaking.) And for the Reborn Characters to win the Millefiore battle with minimal damage... though I doubt on the damage part. *shrugs*

YOU! *points at random reader* WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!!!!


	17. My Tomorrow

_I planned on using this on the Millefiore-arc mini-saga but I guess after reading the latest KHR manga (and I feel pretty hissy on Byakuran now. *huffs*) I suppose I'll just dedicate this to Genkishi. Mostly a eccentric-type drabbles, through the alleged eyes of two witnesses who had nothing to do with all of these._

_  
I know, I know, the song seems a bit inappropriate, but Iono, spur of moment after hearing this song in Memorial Version?_

_  
This is kinda like a AU-ish for some reason. Iono, like I said, spur of moment?_

_I suppose this one is commemoration for the death of Genkishi in Chapter 148. He was a fairly ok character and I respect him so... which is why this is for him.  
_

_  
Message will ensure the victory of Tsuna in his upcoming Tuna-catching competition... though I just destroyed the mood._

_  


* * *

_

_  
=_**My Tomorrow**

_  
"C'mon! Start running now to a place that's not on maps,  
Things to be afraid of, there are none.  
Because it's only the 'Now' that can create tomorrow;  
Take off, My faraway Tomorrow."_

_  
---_

"A-ra~! How did you manage to get that in the system?"

"I don't; it just appear after I type in some weird things or something, how should I know!"

"But sis...."

"Yeah, I know, another spur of moment."

"Hey, look at that, isn't that~"

"~No way!"

Mouths open with shock and amazement, the two normal-looking teenagers stared at the monitor screen before them as the older male with ruffled-up, dark-blue hair tried to press any random keyboard button, only to be swatted away by the blue-haired younger sister of his who was seated in a chair in front of the computer placed at the table in front of them.

"Are you sure this is not the latest~"

"~Haven't you read Wakipedia or something?" The girl snorted, scrunching her nose a bit as she tried the reset button. Dammit, it didn't work, she thought as the only conclusion they had is to watch this thing until it finishes. "Anyway, I was just randomly browsing around and then this pop up!" She complained, leaning in front as she adjusted her oval spectacles with her forefinger.

"But, you know," The male, who seem to be older than the female, spoke in a curious tone. "That IS freaky."

"Yeah," the female agreed, nodding slowly, as gray optics glued onto the scene before her. "I know."

_Genkishi._

_  
_  
From what the two had knew from reading (too much) information about Katekyo Hitman Reborn, he is known to be one of the best swordsman in the Millefiore, known as the 'Phantom Knight' and all the gist about him. Yeah, these two seems to be well-informed with that kind of world, even though that they are only just... well... they're teenagers.

The female also knew that he uses illusions to fake his 'defeat' with the Varia's Sword Emperor, Superbia Squalo, and knew that he had defeated Yamamoto Takeshi once. What's more amusing is that the female's brother seems to think of him as an idol or something, though she only think of him as somewhat of a git like everyone else.

Yeah, it was an unusual combination for the female to admire that anime, and yet sardonically comment on the characters.

Unfortunately, however....

"It's like watching the whole thing, LIVE FEED!" The male exclaimed, a grin seen onto his face as he picked a chair from across the room, sat beside his younger sister (by a year-and-a-half) and watched the 'not-suppose-to-appear-yet' scene of Yamamoto and Genkishi's battle, Round 2.

"I don't know," The female murmured, leaning back as she scratched the nape of her neck. "This seem look like a fan work to me."

"Nah, impossible!" He scoffed back. "It looks definitely like the real thing to me!"

"But how could they show this when it's not even reached that part in the anime?"

"Just stop complaining, girl!"

"I am not!"

But, instead of not watching, the young teenage girl glued herself onto the scene as Yamamoto Takeshi's attacks manage to give a full-blow onto his opponent, in fluid motion as it they were watching this in real live.

As if they were just in front of them.

"Damn, if we recorded this in MooTube, we'll get lot of hits!"

**SMACK!**

**  
**  
"I'll give you a damn hit if you don't shut up!" She growled before turning back onto the LCD monitor screen of her computer. Dammit, of all the computer to use, why hers?

---

He couldn't bear the fact that he was betrayed by the person he serves upon all his life in thanks for him saving his life. Dammit, why didn't he listen to his insides and just die instead of following him?

Genkishi couldn't be any stupider.

As the flowers that Kikyo 'implanted' spread further, he pleaded from his mind to be forgiven by this 'God' he calls upon as Byakuran. He was not sure anymore if what to and not to believe. He was a fool. Why?

_Why, Byakuran?_

This person had saved him from this illness with a cure, and he swore to follow him.

Like a real disciple to a God.

But here he is, slowly dying as Yamamoto stood there, not believing that a comrade would do such a thing. It couldn't be helped, Genkishi thought, couldn't be helped at all.

He knew death is near... he just knew it.

He'll die. As expected.

He had no regrets.

Genkishi finally felt peaceful at the last moment. It doesn't matter now if Byakuran is still a God or not; he had no regrets and he knew that he had done what he is suppose to do.

His role here... in this world...

_Had ended._

_  
_  
---

As the screen finally returned to its original prompt where the female had left off from her fanfiction work, she couldn't help it but wipe the small remnant of tear from the corner of her eye as she looked beside her after hearing a loud wail to hear her older brother crying like a stupid sap. He always cry on these stupid kind of things, she thought bitterly.

"Oh, snap out of it," The female retorted, though she knew that it was unfair on what that Byakuran had done. "Dead is dead; his role is done."

"B-b-but... WAAAAHHH~!!!"

Shaking her head, the female teen smiled as she gave a small pat onto her older brother's back.

"Yeah, I know, Byakuran's a bastard for doing such a thing." She reassured. "But Genkishi seems happy on what he did. Haven't you read the latest chapter? He had no regrets. I'm sure he's cool in a better place now." Seeing that he calmed down and sniffed loudly (in which she gave a slight 'eew' moment on that), she chuckled a bit and closed everything from her computer (loosing inspiration in making a fanfiction altogether) as she stood up from her chair and walked towards the door heading outside her room. "Besides," The female added. "It taught me something."

"What is it?"

"You can only look forward on today to make your tomorrow. Genkishi had no regrets; he was definitely looking at the present rather than the future or the past. I'm sure a character like him in real life are very rare and, yet, outstanding."

Somehow, he couldn't bother to wonder what in the world his younger sister is talking about sometimes.

---

_A... new life?_

_  
_  
"It's always nice to have you around to take care of them!"

Blinking his gray-amber optics, the older male with raven-black hair looked at the blue-haired duo before him, noticing that both of these children seems to look at him as if they were shock to see him.

"Hey, sis...."

"Yeah?"

"Is that... who I think he is?"

"Don't you mean 'was'?"

_SMACK!_

_  
_  
"Kon! Momiji! Be polite to the guest!" The older woman, who seems to be the sibling's mother, scolded after she whacked the two in the head with a slipper before facing the other adult before her. "Ah, I'm sorry mister... er..."

"Genkishi."

"Right, mister Genkishi! I'm sorry, they don't usually stare and talk like that... Ahaha, they must have been watching too much cartoons again in the internet, I presume." Warning glare from their mother. "Anyway, I hope you don't mind much about watching them while I go out to do some errands."

"None at all."

"Good, then, glad to hear that." She smiled as the mother looked at the siblings before patting them both on their heads. "Now, be good to Mister Genkishi, don't make any rude comments or whatsoever and treat him as if you know him, ok?"

'We do know him!' The duo, Kon and Momiji, thought simultaneously from their subconscious.

"Now, I'm off to work. Ta ta~!" Closing the door behind her, the blue-haired siblings looked at each other, and then at the person.

Who would have thought....

"I thought you're dead?"

Genkishi seem to twitch at the straight-forward comment from the female as he looked at her as if she was something like a freak.

"How'd~"

"THAT FREAKING BASTARDS KILLED YOU, MAN!" The male, Kon, shouted as he faced in front of the older male's face and shouted as if he was suppose to take care of him but failed. "DAMMIT, DON'T TRUST THOSE BASTARDS NOW!"

"I think there is something called 'Divine Intervention' or something along those lines?" The female, Momiji, commented, adjusting her spectacles as she watched Kon admired the male that was only seen in comics and all. "Either way, welcome to the 'real' world, mister Genkishi... or, Phantom Knight!"

"..."

"Yeah, watch out for Momiji; she may look like a geek, but she's a psycho. Times twenty."

**SMACK!**

**  
**  
"OW~!! MOMIJI~!!!"

"DON'T MAKE ME GO BYAKURAN ON YOUR POSTERIOR!"

So this is what it feels like to be normal for once, Genkishi thought, maybe I could handle this after all!

At least he has a new tomorrow to look forward with.

And he knew to himself who to believe now.

* * *

Yeah, the siblings' name are Kon and Momiji.

I warned you, this will be a bit AU-ish. And, yeah, Genkishi's thoughts? I dunno... for some reason. Haha, non-fluff, goodness me! And don't worry, the siblings- Kon and Momiji- are too young to have a relation; Kon's fifteen and Momiji's thirteen, so yeah.

Fans of KHR much? And if you noticed something... yeah, I dun want to get sued by using them, so I decided to change their names to parodied the real thing. Mootube? I got that from somewhere. XD

I just destroyed another good moment, huh?

Anyway...

The song is **'My Tomorrow'** by _Ai Maeda (AiM)_ from the anime Digimon Tamers, though I used the Memorial version sang by the following: _Orikasa Fumiko (_**Makino Ruki**_//_**Rika Nonoka**_), Imai Yuka (_**Renamon**_), Asada Youko (_**Katou Juri**_//_**Jeri Katou**_), Hirata Hiroaki (_**Leomon**_), Nagano Ai (_**Li Shiuchon**_//_**Suzie Wong**_), Tada Aoi (_**Lopmon**_) and Kaneda Tomoko (_**Calumon**_)_.

Woohoo, long, I know!

I don't own the parody things (Wakipedia=Wikipedia, =, MooTube=YouTube), I don't own KHR, Genkishi and the song. I only own my original characters, this drabbles and probably this laptop or something. *shrugs* Yeah, I know. If, by chance, I own KHR, I'll bring Genkishi back to life and make him work in McDonalds.

*snorts* You just ruined the moment.

Anyway, message would make Tsuna be motivated to finally ask Kyoko for a date... or something.

_Dammit, I should finish first with those oneshots instead of making this. Ah, well, spur of moment._


	18. Smile

_I love this song, it was soothing. And I suppose it was because of this story I read that I decided to transverse through time and actually make a Goitto (Vongola Primo) drabble._

_  
Hahaha! Yeah, I know. Shoot, I'm going wonkers._

_  
Message will make Tsuna look as hot as Giotto. *cough*_

_Short and sweet, suppose. I'll try to do another Reborn one sometime soon, so patience. XD And, yeah, a hint of a little ancestry in there somewhere... and prolly a history about Sora? Then again, too vague so we're not too sure...  
_

_  


* * *

_

_  
=_**Smile=**

_  
"Now, even if you can't see it,  
I'm positive, in your heart,  
Is the strength to believe in something,  
So I'll wait for your smile."_

_  
---_

He was the most unhappy when he had knew how stressful this life be, and realizing that, after all, there was nothing good with the job he is doing, but she respected him. As his most-trusted hitman and overseer, she is only to watch and aid him, nothing more.

It was a very long time since Marina had seen Giotto's smile.

She was aware that he had been brooding much as she just stood onto her solitary place, watching the man working on his papers before he had said something that will shock her for the rest of her life.

"I'm giving up this mafia life."

That would have brought shock towards the female hitman as her chestnut optics glared onto the blonde-haired godfather before her.

"But boss," The orange-haired woman exclaimed, facing her boss with her 'what-are-you-shitting-me' look. Giotto noticed that when she is surrounded by people, she is calm and collective, a little passive, and not to mention polite and refine. But when it is only the two of them, she was the complete opposite; brash, outspoken, and a little bit on the bi-polar side, he claims. Well, who could have thought that his most trusted friend would turn out like this? But he was glad he had recruited her; Marina was one of the most prominent- if not the most deadly- hitmen in the phase of the whole mafia community and he was sure as heck that if it weren't for her, he's roasted meat. Then again, he's usually like that whenever she's around him. "Why, of all the fucking things, would you decide to do that?" It was completely pointless, to be honest, to argue back, so thought the woman wearing an Armani suit, as she shook her head in disbelief. "Either way, I understand your sentiments."

"I'm glad that you knew of my troubles," Giotto spoke calmly as the female noticed a sobering smile on his lips. "I was worried if I left you behind with all the details." He was greeted, however, by a notebook thrown onto his face. Somehow, despite being one of the best mafia boss there is, he can't seem to avoid being hit by a notebook or other small objects when it's Marina whose throwing. "Dammit, must you always do that?" He growled in an uncharacteristic manner as he noticed the woman chuckle.

"I like it better when Boss isn't all gloomy," Marina spoke, crossing her arms (Is that another notebook in her hand, the blonde-haired mafioso thought as he eyed the said item on one of her hand). "But I like it better if Vongola Primo is smiling."

---

Marina was more than surprise to know that Giotto had manage to drag her to come with him to Japan and stay with him in there. He once heard from the orange-haired woman how she wanted to experience what it's like to be normal for once- no mafia, no killing, no illegal works, no nothing; just a simple life as a human being.

But that didn't made the female feel much happier seeing that her boss... or, now called ex-boss... of the Vongola still has this wry look on his face. She was concern about it, making her heart heavy for some reason, as she shook her head and decided that she'll respect his privacy until he is ready to tell it to her.

When the two stepped onto the land of the Rising Sun, the female hitman is now known not as Marina, Hitman of the Azure Sea, but as Namikaze Haruka, Sawada Ieyatsu's best friend.

It was unfortunate that Marina, who was now known as Haruka, harbor feelings for the ex-mafioso but decided to hide it, not showing the slightest in fear that she would just be not yet ready enough for a new relationship. She did not even told him, even so, when he finally found someone who would finally return his smile; a Japanese woman whom Ieyatsu- formerly known as Giotto- loved so much. She knew it was hopeless for him to love someone like Haruka as she knew he only treated her as his closest friend and someone whom he can tell his problems when all else fail.

Nothing further than that.

She knew it was too late to tell him that she have love him.

It was her turn to wear that sadden smile on her face for he had found his smile once more, though not from the woman who had been harboring his feelings in the shadows.

But Haruka knew that for as long as he is happy, she'll be fine in the end.

He never knew that there was someone who had loved him from afar, always watching his back no matter what.

Giotto never knew.

Nobody did but her.

_Nevertheless..._

Marina was happy.

_At least... at least..._

He's happy.

Finally.  
---

"Oi, Tsuna, take a look at this!"

Rushing towards her brown-haired friend, the bespectacled teen waved a piece of picture towards him as she stopped from her little sprint in front of him and gave a small puff to gain her breath before she resume with a slight beam of smile on her lips.

"What's that suppose to be, four-eyes?" The silver-haired right-hand man of the Vongola Tenth grumbled, arms crossed as he watched the female huff in irritation.

"Don't call me that!" Sora whined but then turned to Tsuna with a grin. "I think I found something that might be connected to Vongola or something." She paused a bit, tilting her head as she added, "Though I doubt it seeing that none of my family members are really related to any mafia or anything." Shoving the picture to Tsuna, he noticed that the picture seems ancient with the obvious fading yet visible sepia image; it contains a picture of two people, arms linked on their shoulders as they both gave a grin. One seems to be familiar to Tsuna- it must be Giotto, the Vongola Primo- but the other one seems to be a female he is not aware.

"Hey, that one looks a bit like you, Sora-chan!" Tsuna pointed out, giving it back to the female as she peered at the sepia-colored picture once more.

"Really?"

"Nah, impossible!" Gokudera crossed his arms as he, too, took a peek on the picture. "Four-eyes here doesn't have a history about the mafia anyway!"

"Well, true..." Sora murmured, though she observed the picture once more. "Anyway, I don't know who this woman is, and so does both mom and dad. Must be a friend of his or something."

* * *

Well, I'll leave it as that.

Right?

I know it's crappy, but this is the best I could do, I suppose.

Anyway, not all the time the paring had to have a happy ending; like this one, Marina- or Haruka- didn't end up with Giotto- or Ieyatsu- so yeah.

And is Marina really related to Sora? Hmm.... What do you think?

I'll leave that to your thoughts. You can message me and ask if Marina and Sora are related or not, but... depends. *shrugs*

Descendants?

Ah, well.

The song would be '**Smile**' by _Ezaki Toshiko_ from the anime Pokemon Advance Generation. I don't own KHR, the song and everything else for the only ones I own are my characters, drabbles and probably this laptop. And, besides, if I own KHR, Giotto would appear as a ghost like in the YGO stuff.

Meh, who am I kidding!

Ah, well, message would make the Varia members sing the National Anthem of Italy. *cough* Sorry, I just destroy the moment. .


	19. 88

_I feel the urge to use this song._

_  
Really._

_Might, more or less, related to the Future Millefiore mini-arc(Sora). Anyway, I didn't really plan on doing those in order, and prolly... *shrugs*_

_  
New obsession; _**LM.C**

_  
Dammit, Aiji and Maya are HOT~! THEY'RE MINE, BITCHES~!! XDDDDDD_

_  
*dies of nosebleed*_

_  
Ok, too much, let's resume (or else I might get killed before my time). Message will make my dreams come true of having majority of LM.C songs._

_  
Kyaa~!!! Aiji-sama!!! *dies*_

_  
I just destroyed the moment, huh?_

_  


* * *

_

_  
=_**88=**

_  
"The story that's written in the night sky  
To connect the stars  
Is an illusion that your heart longs for.  
I bet I'll forget it,  
The flower bloomed on the roundabout path,  
I'll just embrace my scars and the traces of my tears..._

_As I continue to walk on..."_

_  
---_

_Past.... Present... Future...._

Stories intertwined, confusion mixing together; it was a surprise that the orange-haired female could still handle them despite the fact of realization that her dear friend died ten years later.

**But did she believe?**

Sora managed to arrive at the 'suppose-to-be' grave of Vongola Decimo, her caramel optics staring onto the empty coffin as she gave a sharp sigh. Apparently, Reborn's right; Tsuna of the present time is here.

She decided to stop by onto this place for a bit before immediately head to the Millefiore Melone base (Reborn won't mind, really, she thought wryly) as she glared at the offending view before her despite the serene-like layout it shows. She could have hurl right here and now, or destroy the whole thing (most probably both, knowing, Sora's conscious state), but her sub-conscious seems to not let her do so as the female only looked up to see that it was still night-time.

Reborn told her they have left sometime ago despite being woken up abruptly, but Sora knew it was still dark. Stars, despite the leaves of the tree covering the celestial canvas, gave such a bright twinkle as she looked up and couldn't help but smile.

"I remember," She spoke to herself, her glove-laden hands stretched upwards as if reaching up to the sky. "I promised myself to protect Tsuna. I wonder what my future self have been doing lately and this happened?" Strings of thoughts came running through her mind as she lowered her arms and leaned onto one of the tree trunks across the coffin, head still gazing upward. "What have I been doing lately?" She asked in a more solemn tone. Tsuna could have been fighting right about now, and his friends might also done the same, but she knew herself that Sora might be a hindrance.

Why did that person, and the future-Tsuna, wrote her the letter? And, more importantly, what do they want with her in the first place?

It just doesn't fit at all!

Sora is just Sora, there's no special with her and- certainly- she isn't a mafia-material or anything. Heck, she doesn't seem to have any special abilities or something, she's just good with roller blades, that's all.

She may not be like Dame-Tsuna, but it's common sense for her to ask why do they want her when she is only one of the million-or-billion people living in this world.

And what did the Future-Tsuna meant by those words?

She's just Sora!

Looking at the box weapon she was grasping onto her left hand, and the amber-colored ring on the right, the female slid down in a sitting position as she tried to figure out what she ought to do with these things.

"Really," Sora spoke with a slight skeptic tone though smiling as if she was solving a complicated math problem and got stuck on one problem. "What do you expect me to do with these things? Are you trying to screw my head or something?" A sharp sigh indicated her to shake her head a bit as she pulled out her round spectacles and placed it in front of her eyes as she blinked once more towards the coffin, then to the items in hand, then to the scenery above. Sooner or later, she'll have to leave this place and follow Kusakabe-san at the base. The worse that could happen is for her to be ambushed here, but since nobody save for the Vongola family (and prolly her, just right now) knew of this place, it's most likely than not that it would happen.

Then again, with the things going around, it could be a possibility, just like how math problems could be sometimes like that.

"Sora?" A familiar voice spoke from the small earpiece that was placed on her right ear.

"Hmm?"

"Are you already in the base?"

"..."

Sora didn't dare answering Reborn's question, knowing that he could figure it out either way what she was doing idling around instead of heading directly towards the base.

"You have ten minutes."

The other voice just now came from the older Hibari she had encounter just before she ventured outside to follow along with Kusakabe's group. Typical, the orange-head thought bitterly, the Namimori prefect is still the same no matter what.

"Twenty, final."

Silence.

"Fine."

That one came from Reborn once again as the female sky sighed once more and closed her eyes to focus on something.

_"Something troubling you?"_

Upon opening her eyes, her caramel ones had met with orange ones as she noticed that she wasn't in the place she ought to be; the surroundings seem to be as if she was in a dark room and, upon looking at the ground promptly, the Family Crest of Vongola was shown in gold as she looked up once more to come face-to-face with someone very familiar and, yet, a stranger to her.

"Vongola Primo?"

He nodded, his image slightly transparent and yet visible.

"Sharp, just like what Vongola Decimo had predicted you to be!"

The female blinked as she stood up from her place, hands still holding the small box and the ring, as she peered in the person in front of her; blonde-colored hair, startling orange eyes, and she also noticed that there is an orange-colored ember burning on his forehead. Yep, she thought in confirmation, definitely the Vongola Primo Reborn somehow described.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything," Looking around once more, she noticed that they were the only two here in this place as she stood up and straighten herself. "But am I dreaming or is this one of those '_subconscious astral projection from the realm of the dead as they would tell me some important things and tips for this specific era_' and all the mojo stuff?" The blonde-haired mafia boss chuckled (he could have laughed, but he was wary for some reason or another) at the more-or-less skeptic sarcasm coming from the female as she only gave a small pout. "Well, this happens most of the time to other people, isn't it?"

"True, true," The Vongola boss nodded after calming down from the slight fit, arms crossed and tilting his head a bit in amusement. "I suppose it's safe to say I have done this to Tsuna sometime ago, but let's not go to that!" He coughed a bit after noticing the twitch coming from the bespectacled female.

"Somehow, the image you gave me just now destroyed the 'Tough, Regal yet Wise and Enigmatic' image I was thinking about you." Sora pointed out with her 'what is this?' tone of her voice, earning another laugh from the male. Well, she was twitching, that's a fact. "Nevertheless," Back to normal. "Why did you decide to show up on me? I'm not like Tsuna and, most certainly, I don't have the blood of the Vongola in me!" A grim look on her face could tell that she was serious on her words about her not having the Vongola blood, which is true in his opinion.

"But did it deter you to actually face the obstacles head-on like a real Vongola member?"

It was a few minutes of silence before she manage to answer his question.

"I... don't know."

Sora looked down, clutching tightly onto the items at hand as she pursed her lips shut at the idea. He's got a point, she thought bitterly, that didn't stop her from actually fighting for the sake of her friends.

"Wear the ring."

The instruction seems vague, as if it has nothing to do with the conversation, but she wore it anyway and immediately notice upon the actions that a small ember emitted itself from the ring as soon as she slip it on to her slender digit.

"That's your will." Vongola Primo explained, pointing it with his index finger casually. "You have a strong will-power; but you can increase it further if you're really set on your will." He smiled while watching the female looking with fascination upon the ember at hand. "Tell me, what do you wish for?"

"..."

"No need to be hasty."

His smile grew into a smirk as he heard the words the female spoke of.

"I wish..."

He's not surprise at this; he knew, one way or another, that she'll say those words either way.

"No... I wanted..."

She look straight to the past Vongola Boss's eyes, her own optics, illuminated with the sudden burst from her hands, filled with determination as the flames from the ring increased further, engulfing her whole hand with the orange-flames. Just like Sawada Tsunayoshi's X-Gloves.

"I want the future... To be changed by everyone... For the better."

And he thought that the person from once-upon-a-time was the only one capable of saying such words.

"I want to cut the _infinite loop_; we'll definitely change the future _for the better_!"

Her smile grew as the flames continued to dance around her hand, telling him that her determination, despite her not being a true-blue Vongola descendant, matches with one as he knew the conclusion to this. It was definitely unusual for this Sora-person to gain the Dying Will Flame of the Sky, let alone able to summon them out of her own will, but it was something for his descendant to take note upon.

Tsuna managed to gain a very important friend in there, impressive.

**"Non Mihi, Non Tibi, Sed Nobis."**

Primo watched as she blinked to him in confusion from those words she could not understand, shaking his head before enlightening her.

"A friend of mine from a long time ago used to tell me these words; 'Non Mihi, Non Tibi, Sed Nobis'. It's in Latin and, at first, I couldn't understand what she meant by that but if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be where I am--"

"--Pushing up the Daisies? Kicked the Bucket? Down the drain? Under five feet, cold, infested by worms and such?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Don't you mean 'Don't ruin the moment'?"

"...Something like that."

That was a complete random.

"Anyway," Clearing his throat. "She said those words and, it appears, this might be the right time for me to say those for you to pass it on." He walked towards the orange-haired female, faced her with his calm yet magestic aura as the blonde-haired male placed his hands that were also engulfed with the same, orange flames towards her head, patting her in the process. The flame doesn't seem to burn her so, the female thought, as it feels warm and comforting.

Just like Tsuna's flames.

Just like hers.

_"It's not for you... It's not for me... It's for everyone."_

His smile is as comforting as Tsuna's; no wonder they have the similarities. That's right, Tsuna has the real blood of Vongola. She watched as he picked up the box weapon from her hands, placing them near the flames from her right hand where she wore the ring as it glowed and she looked at him for one last time before the place seem to lighten up.

"I know you can do it."

---

"Sora?"

"..."

"Are you still there?"

Blinking her caramel optics, the orange-haired teen looked up to see that she's back on the forest, Reborn's voice calling her attention from the earpiece as she blinked a bit, trying to sum everything up.

"You spaced out after I asked if you're fine."

"Eh?"

Somehow, she felt something perched onto her head for a brief moment as she looked up to see a small, white-colored winged creature nestled over her head, the tip of its white wings coated in black and, yet, it was engulfed with orange flames.

"Squaa~!"

Another blink as she looked down and saw that her right hand...

They still have the same ember of flames.

The **Sky** flame.

What's more...

_'How did...?'_

"Sora?"

Reborn had to make sure that Sora is still intact, mentally. Knowing the female, she tend to space out as much.

"I think I just found out what my Box Animal is."

---

_**"In the retrospect, you reminded me of her so much... I wonder if you can really live up the name of the ancestors of your past... Sora?"**_

From the distance, the familiar, translucent image was seen as he crossed his arms, amused at the expression the female had on her face as he smirked knowingly.

_**"So, Marina,"**_ He spoke to practically no one. _**"Think your descendant could assist mine, like how you would to me?"**_

_"How the heck should I know?"_

Even if her meta-physical presence isn't around for him to see, Giotto could feel that she's just around alongside with the wind. Her precense had lingered itself just for him, despite her lack of physical appearance.

Just like the flowing wind...

_"For all I know, you love somebody else for me to admit something, but let's not go in there now."_

_**"Which is why you let her be different from the rest of your descendants just to break the loop?"**_

_"I just don't want her to experience the same suffering as I have done."_

"..."

He only closed his eyes, feeling the gust of wind carreasing his face as the blonde-haired 'entity' replied.

_**"Well, let's hope she actually breaks the loop, like she claims it to be, and tell her feelings towards him without hesitation."**_

_Past.... Present... Future...._

Stories intertwined, confusion mixing together; it was a surprise that the orange-haired female could still handle them despite the fact of realization that her dear friend died ten years later.

**But did she believe?**

Of course, Sora believe otherwise; She believe that Tsuna is alive!

And she'll prove to bring him back to life, even if it means breaking all the chains of restriction through the alternate worlds, binding all odds against them.

This is the loop they were talking about.

_**"Good luck, descendant of Marina...."**_

He knew... as always...

Giotto knew.

_**"The future is something for all of you to take control."**_

She believes.

_To break the chains of continuity... in order to change the future for the better._

* * *

It took me four, freaking hours, to finish this. I don't know if I should be happy or something, but it also took me how-many-loops of the song '88' in the making of this drabble.

Yeah, it might be co-connected to the 'Digimon Songs' Future Millefiore mini-arc, it might be not, but I'm taking in the chances.

It's the LM.C obsession. Kyaa~!! XD

Anyway, Spirit of Giotte guest stars. And Sora's Ala Alba box weapon... in chibi form, in case you're wondering.

Yeah, think of this little Box weapon as Wingull from Pokemon... but then again. *cough*

Told you there's a hint of Sora being a descendant from someone... *points at the drabble before this*

And, gosh darn it, I just ruin the moment halfway making this! I don't know, humor moment? Sorry for no Tsuna, but he will appear after the next one, I promise! *nods*

The song would be '**88**' by _LM.C_ from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Wao, I'm actually using a KHR song in a KHR drabble! Improving!). I don't own KHR, the song and everything else for the only ones I own are my characters, drabbles and probably this laptop. And, besides, if I own KHR, The Acrobaleno are nothing more than a bunch of boy bands. *cough* Boyzone anyone?

Anyway... message would give motivation to the sick puppy over there. Yeah. I know.

I think I destroyed the whole thing somewhere along the lines. Sorry for no Tsuna... mostly Sora-ccentric and stuff.

*cough*

Yeah.


	20. Fire!

_Mmmm... I'm going with Digimon on this one... What can I say, I'm fond of them songs. Ehe.._

_  
Third (or fourth) part one of the Sora-Millefiore mini-series. Ah, the last drabble(88)? Well, you can say that it's kinda like the semi-prelude before Sora enters the base, but then again. *shrugs*_

_  
And, if you noticed, I'm using the current appearance of Sora (Orange-colored hair instead of auburn and stuff), just to inform you guys. Well, I did also change her surname a bit, but to make things clear go check Sora's profiles I have posted to get what I mean and the stuff. *shrugs* Just a reminder._

_Er... suppose you can PM me for Sora's profiles since I'm still debating if I shall post it here or not. *shurgs* then again, who knows?  
_

_  


* * *

_

_  
=_**Fire!!=**

_  
"The future that's beyond the trash can,  
Gather the light and get a fire power!!  
Burn up, the power of the eyes  
With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!!  
To the frontier full of roads;  
I continue to run 'taking you along'"_

_  
---_

Tsuna was ballistic, or so it seems, at the fact that another innocent bystander would be sacrificed at this trouble. And, what's worse, it was his friend, Sora, who was getting in trouble. He admits, however he looks at it, that she was as stubborn as a mule, not to mention that she was pretty much the type of a person who doesn't seem to care if she broke how-many rules just to do what she wants. Then again, she was never the one who would listen to him unless she knew that what Tsuna says is actually something that would piqued her interest as much.

But what irked him the most, asides that they have to get in that room within the Melone base, is the fact that she seem so persistent in looking for them.

"Dammit, Sora, get out of here!" Tsuna yelled, though he knew well that she can't hear him at this situation. Unfortunately, there's trouble afoot and he needs to take care of it before thinking about the others; if he dies, then everyone's bound to be doomed either way.

---

When the place finally settled itself, the orange-haired teen shook her head to remove the ringing out of her ear as she looked around her surroundings to see where she had landed herself into this time. Pulling out a piece of paper from her jean pocket she had stuffed a while ago before leaving, she straighten the creases and took a peek onto it before fixing the earpiece (just to see if it was still working; otherwise, she's doomed to wander around aimlessly until she manage to find one of Tsuna's comrades by accident) and spoke to Reborn through the said item.

"So," She began with an unsure tone. "You said I just need to find this circular thing and Tsuna & the others should be in there, right?" Sora asked which Reborn confirmed with a yes. "But what if I encounter some enemies along the way? I don't even know much how to fight, let alone any ideas about this box weapons and all save for how to summon them." Oh, yes, she recall about that _chibi_-albatross (Chibi since she think it looks a bit chubby and cute, in her own sense) that she had summoned sometime ago before heading here; asides that, she had no other weapon save for her skates and the box animal (or however it will fight) and prolly herself.

"You'll be fine," Reborn said, making sure to block the ones connected to Tsuna so he couldn't hear the Acrobaleno's conversation with the female one. "Trust what you think you should do if there is no other option." He is aware how capable the female could do at such tight situations despite her denials that she cannot fight head-on with the enemies, even though he had warned her that in case of a battle she had to flee due to the enemies here in this uncharted era are far stronger than the ones back then, Reborn knew she would always disregard it and would just plow her way against them, one way or another.

Usually, it's the other way; she can be stubborn at times, really.

As if he had any control over her... knowing Sora, she could just bash her way for all the hell's worth and still come out in one piece. She got to watch her temper, though, the Acrobaleno added as an after-thought to himself about her.

"Oh, and by the way..."

Before Sora could even hear what the Acrobaleno was about to say, however, she heard a rumbling sound as the doors from both sides opened up, revealing guards from the Millefiore White Spell.

Trouble.

"Stay where you are, intruder!"

"I am SO screwed." Sora mumbled silently- in which Reborn somehow heard for some reason- as she stood from her place and blinked a few times, as if she was counting how many guards are there present. Yes, may not look like as smart without her glasses (She somehow decided to remove her glasses for the time being and, instead, wore her goggles above her head like a headband for convenient purposes), but she's observant enough to be mistaken as smart, really.

Three guards, nothing serious.

"Don't underestimate them," The young Mafioso spoke, as if reading her mind. "They're still from the White Spell; definitely they are a lot stronger than the Black Spell ones."

"There are OTHERS?" The female exclaimed frantically, and loudly may we add, in which made the guards think she was crazy since they thought she was talking to herself and not aware about her connections from the base. "Wait, wha-- oh shoot..." Upon realizing her mistake ("Me and my big, fat mouth..." She groaned through her mind), the female looked in front as the White Spell soldiers prepared their weapons to attack the intruder, and she realize that she doesn't have any single weapon in hand at all (not counted the box weapon and her skates, really).

Definitely not a good sign.

Before they knew what's going on, the female geared herself and made a dash for it as she was already at her heels (Thank heavens for wearing her skates beforehand) and zoomed her way out and pass them, trying to loosen the guards that was chasing behind her tail. Well, so much for her non-combatant escapade, she thought gingerly to herself as she tried to make a sharp turn towards the corner only to find it as a dead end.

"Shoot!"

Turning around to look for another route, Sora was blocked by the guards, box weapon at hand as they prepared their assault towards the female teen. From the look of their faces, if she could even see them from those masks, they weren't going to be easy on her which was a complete understatement, so says Sora.

"Apparently, my guess would be that you're here to kill me here and now, huh?" Sora spoke in a sardonic manner, practically pointing it out as if she was unfazed before reverting back to her slight agitation at such situation. "Darn, what should I do now?" Looking around for any possible scapegoat, she found none as the three made their advancement towards her. Of course, with experience to something like this close to nil, the orange-haired teen had nothing else to think but the words 'what to do' in a frantic manner, her body tensed while wondering if this would be the end of her life. She is a sensible person, truth to be told, and she knows that these people would actually not hesitate to kill her, which would probably the reason why the female decided to go hush-hush instead of her usual retorts to her enemies or so, but it could be something else.

One of the guards, somehow, manage to familiarize the female as he came closer and roughly grasped his hands onto her chin, forcefully turning her head facing his.

"Oi, this looks like that bitch we fought not too long ago!" He growled, shoving the female backward as she rubbed her face gingerly from the rough handling. The other one also took notice the familiarity as he nodded in reply. "You're right, she does look like her!" Grasping onto the female's scalp ("HEY, LEGGO OF ME YOU IDIOTS~!" Sora shouted, which her arrogant self must have resurfaced once more for some reason), the White Spell soldier leaned in closer as he began to interrogate the young female before him. "Tell me, bitch," He sneered, amused at the growling sound she emitted. "By any chance, are you related to this person known as '_**Agent Sixteen**_'?"

Agent- _who?_

"ANSWER ME!"

Come to think of it, Sora somehow thought through mid-conversation, she DID heard something from Reborn about some person called 'Agent Sixteen' before, though she didn't pass it as much, thnking it must be one of Reborn's lackeys or something.

"How the heck should I know?" She retorted back, trying to get herself free (even at the risk of loosing a hair or so) as the only thing she knew about this person is that she 'has the same mind wave as her', as Reborn told her so briefly. And why does these people even associate her with that person anyway? Who IS this Agent Sixteen everyone talks about?

"Ch'... you're a useless wreck!" Of course, that would mean her demise seeing that they were preparing for an attack.

"Gee, me and my big mouth!" Sora groaned, thinking that she should had just lied and pretended that she knew her and had her information (she could make something up for all she care, she wants to live!) so she could save her own skin... or, at least prolongue her dwindling life, as she prepared for any of her internal impulse to kick in just in case when she felt like the attack was taking too long. "OH, COME ON, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KILL ME; STOP STALLING DRAMATICALLY AND GET IT OVER ALREADY~!" Either that was called for a stress or otherwise, Sora looked up to see someone she did not expect to see in how-many years to be saving her.

And, to make matter's worse....

"I'll bite you all to death."

Unfortunately, instead of a sigh of relief from Sora (or even a gratitude), she groaned downheartedly at the thought that the Head Discipline Prefect of Namimori... or used to be (I mean, come on, the female sky thought with a rant, he's friggin' old to go to school!) is the one who saved her posterior.

And, yes, she even 'bothers' to remembers that he owes her a beating after that incident back when she.... she rather not go into details about that.

"Hibari?"

He only looked at her with a nonchalant stare, not even caring to state his reason why he was here when she knew he said something about remaining in the Vongola base, or ask her if she was fine.

"I'm only doing this to return the favor, Agent Sixteen."

* * *

Oh my, Twentieth Chapter~! I can't believe I have reach this quota, for the first time! *cheers* And for that, before posting the rest of the drabbles, I shall post TWO -exclusive Drabbles in here to celebrate my hard work in making this! Although I know this is not a big deal to the rest, but still! *claps hands* Sugoi~!

Unlike most female OC's I've made (or seen) out there, Sora here is.... well... I tried putting 'common sense' to her and this became the end result; Dubious about her not encountering about enemies, irritated (and finicky, if not in rantation mode) at finding out that she was caught, a little bit over the head and think too much to realize she was talking out loud, pessimistically pointing out the obvious before panicking, hissy that they take longer to kill her than she expected most evil villains to do (_"I mean, come one, antagonists talk more than they do actions; Get it over already and just kill them instead of stalling like you're some kind of a dramatic villain or something!"_ ~**Ichiroku Sora**) and ungrateful that Hibari saved her hide even though she is in a life-and-death situation.

Ok, so this might not be the best form of common sense but at least she's aware of somethings in the plane of human reality (At least she's not breaking the fourth wall, is she not?)

But it was fun to write Sora that way. And why does everyone refer her as 'Agent Sixteen'? (If you read one of my Tsuna Oneshots, maybe that would shed a light, but not by a hair's lenght) What does Hibari meant by his last words (even if it means the literal thing).

Not yet at the stretch, but almost there. X3

The song would be '**Fire!!**' by _Kouji Wada_ from the anime 'Digimon Frontiers'. I don't own KHR, the song and everything else for the only ones I own are my characters, drabbles and probably this laptop. Owning KHR would mean I have to work myself (and ignore my college life) and get myself an everyday stress... and nobody wants that, right?

Right?

Well, message would make Bel look more princely... though he already is one, and probably make Fran a little tougher.. if not less cynical. Ah, well. *shrugs*


	21. SPECIAL CHAPTER PART 1

_As I promised, a Special drabble to commemorate my (first) 20th drabble shots! OMGYAY!_

_Wait, what am I saying?_

_Warning, though, this would be a bit shorter than usual... er, scratch that, this is a non-song drabble, so don't blame me as much. *shrugs* How in the world should I know?_

_By the way, I have the permission from SekhmetDaCat to (shamelessly) plug (and, might I add, put a small segment of her work) her work, '**Nippon Geographic: The Namimori Region' **so please do read her work since it's a good way of learning about our dear Hitman Reborn characters (and prolly a laugh or two)._

* * *

Typing furiously away, the blonde-haired female couldn't help but feel boredom rising out from her head, seeing that her work has been done already. And, as usual, they are not as hard as she anticipated.

Typical for the professional scientist as herself, Artemis could do as much.

From her own point of view, this was one of those times where the Vongola leader is not asking her to research on a certain something or any of the Guardians asking her about a certain information, heck, it seems that this isn't one of those days where a certain Hitman would come in and ask what in the world she was doing.

Then again, the last part might be done later. Yeah, right, and the Varia had started to dance the Macarena all of the sudden.

"Wait, what?" Artemis suddenly interjects at such awkward, yet humorous thought coming from her own mind; definitely she's in dire need of something to do.

Currently staying at the kitchen, with a mug of coffee on one side of the table and the laptop on the other, the female scientist began browsing random pages from the web as she stifled a yawn where it clearly states that she was, at most, not much of a person who can tolerate anything but boredom. In retrospect, she would rather have something to do on her hands than just idling around doing nothing but browse websites on her Wi-Fi capable laptop of hers that Tsuna had gave her for a job well-done. And, of course, she was only wearing nothing but a shirt and jeans- something that seldom see from the woman since she is mostly attire with a blouse, knee-length skirt, shoes and a lab coat- but since she's not much doing anything else but to stay at home and maybe clean up the place (the last time she cleaned up, she asked a certain, orange-haired ex-caretaker of hers to help her with the detergent and probably asked the said Hitman the same thing as well) or so.

"Great," Artemis groaned, taking another sip from the mug of coffee (at least she didn't brew it from within her lab like last time). "Now I'm sounding just like Sora." Shaking her head, she adjusted her oval spectacles as the ash-blonde woman clicked another link onto a site, leading her to who-knows-where within the world of internet. "Well, at least I get a day-off or something." She spoke to herself idly, a sigh escaped her lips once more as her sea-green optics manage to caught something from the site that brought her interest up. "Hmm... might as well check on this." And, checking it, she did.

---

"Artemis, you home?"

Opening the door with a silent creak, Reborn entered as he looked at the almost-messed up living room ('almost' is the root word) as he shook his head on how disorganized his blonde-haired colleague would always be.

"Seriously, would she even bother try to learn how to clean up without asking for help?" The raven-haired Hitman sighed as he removed the fedora from his head and promptly placed it onto the hat-stand before wandering around, casually picking up some pieces of paper scattered at random places, checking it for a bit and returning it in a neat pile in one corner. He was, at most, always surprise on how in the world Artemis able to survive with this kind of environment as the slate-eyed male would always end up helping the woman when he least expected it. Seriously, he thought with a groan, how in the world does she manage to manipulate him into doing things?

He could have just blamed all of this on Verde... him and his kooky ideas about the two of them. What in the world is he inserting to the woman's mind, anyway?

"Artemis?" He called once more but nobody seem to answer back. "Hm... guess she was busy with work again." It was common knowledge to Reborn that whenever he doesn't receive any answer (and, yet, the door is unlocked), that would have mean that the blonde-haired scientist is busy with her work and would rather not be bothered on opening the door and such things. Yep, typical of Artemis, must have got the trait from the female sky if he remembered or something. At least she manage to be focus on her own side of duties as part of Vongola, he thought with a smirk as he walked down the hallway until he arrived at the familiar door with the 'Don't Disturb' sign on it. Knocking on the door, the Hitman waited for a few minutes before holding onto the knob and turning it as the door opened slightly. "I'm coming in." he announced though as soon as he entered, he was only greeted by the familiar silence he received when he entered her house. "Hm, strange," Reborn observed, his finger placed under his chin in a thoughtful manner. "She's usually stayed here at this time."

In all honesty, the Mafioso always wonder, even to himself, how in the world he got used to the scientist's usual habits, even to her daily routine, as he calmly told himself that it must be due to she was always with him and the two had been together for god-knows-when. It was funny, Reborn thought with a chuckle, how he doesn't seem to get sick on her presence but it could always be worse, as a certain someone would always point out. He certainly didn't see her within the Vongola premises as well, he added as an after-thought, as he would have concluded that she must be around here somewhere, either hiding or in trouble.

It can't be, he shook his head, Artemis knew what she was doing even if she were in trouble as he got himself out from her room before he could do anything else that might end him being shouted by the woman (well, it IS her room; he knew that if he tamper anything, he's going to get a biting from her).

Where in the world is that darned woman, anyway?

Somehow, his silent prayer were answered when he heard a slight knock from downstairs (he was about to check Artemis' room, even though Reborn was directly told by the woman that he isn't allowed, in any way or manner, to enter in the first place no matter what; hidden stash of lingerie she was hiding, perhaps?) as he released his grip from the doorknob, pulled out his gun from his coat and dashed downstairs, thinking that there must be an enemy inside the premises. Of course, he might be a Mafioso so technically he knew that there are some people who are after his head; that or the fact that they must have knew where Artemis live and wanted to use her for whatever evil schemes they have with her superior knowledge or blackmail purposes. Since she is also part of the Vongola, and that she is a very valuable asset, he knew that she is also part of the target list and he took it upon himself to watch out for her, no matter what.

Though he would blatantly lie that he's not interested with her in any form or matter; Like what would both Tsuna and Sora would say to him, he's as terrible at lying about that part as Artemis does when it comes to that matter.

Damn, why did he even teach Sawada how to know if someone is lying or not? Should take note of that one next time he was assigned on tutoring his next pupil, he thought with another groan.

As he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, gun at hand and with a serious façade, Reborn slowly listened until he heard another noise, a 'Thud' it seems, as the Mafioso walked slowly, following the noise until arriving onto the door leading towards the dining hall. He knew her house like the back of his sweaty palm and he knew that it was the only place that was seldom went by Artemis. Maybe she was there, Reborn thought, gulping the lump from his throat as he slowly opened the door using his free hand. He didn't let his guard down, just in case it was an ambush, but he was wondering what if the woman was caught up in trouble and he had to make a choice if he would shoot and harm her. The noise grew louder as slight anxiety grew from within his mind (though he dared not to show it which would make him caught off-guard).

And then, he heard it again, though this time he heard a slight-muffled voice from the kitchen.

"_P-please don't shoot!"_

Another thump.

'Artemis...'

Unfortunately, despite the fact that he is a professional Hitman, his mind somehow project images he doesn't want to see as he could have swore he vowed to himself not to get close to anyone ever since he had become a Mafioso; and, now, Artemis is in trouble and it's all because of her being allied with him and Vongola.

Another struggling; apparently, the negotiation doesn't seem to work and whoever is doing those muffled noises must have been prepared on harming the female scientist.

Without any second thought, though he still retained his calm composure, Reborn entered the kitchen as he aimed his gun straight-on, prepared to shoot if ever the other party initiated a gun fight, expecting a gunshot and all.

"What the heck are you doing?"

And then he was greeted by a weird-out look from Artemis, her mug midway through her lips as she look like she would do a spit-take or something and face flushed as if she had been having a hard time breathing.

"Where's the enemy?" Reborn spoke coldly, looking around for any signs of any enemy-mafia, only to find a laughing fit from the female. "Where are they?"

"'_... except much calmer and without the battle-ax._' Yeah, right, like I would believe that!" Artemis spoke as she laughed herself in a hysterical manner, promptly placing her mug down in fear of spilling her drink onto her precious laptop before looking at the tall Mafioso. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not responding when I called you."

She blinked a few times before the scientist, who was wearing a casual today mind you, laughed once more.

"Ah, I must have been too engrossed reading this stuff." Artemis waved her hand, beckoning her close to him as she showed the male what she was talking about. "I swear, whoever wrote this must be a stalker or something, or a practical genius, I admire this person!" She said within chuckles as she waved her hand in regards to whoever had created the one the scientist was reading in sheer amusement, in which she earned him a skeptic look, before Reborn took a peek on what she was reading about.

"'_**The Nippon Geographic presents: the Misfit Trainer**_'..." Reborn read. "'..._In the Namimori Region it is not uncommon for creatures big and small to pass through looking for sources of food and water that can better sustain them as the seasons change. One such creature is the Misfit Trainer, which is the size of a human infant, dressed as a Mafioso. This being even goes as far as to intentionally trick its hosts into believing such so as to have better control over them using fear. It also possesses an uncanny intelligence that leads us to believe that it is an incredibly short midget rather than a baby. Home Tutor Hitman Reborn, or as we like to call him specimen R, is a Misfit Trainer that can be distinguished by having a symbiotic relationship with a chameleon that likes to sunbathe on the Misfit Trainer's fedora. A type of Homo Sapiens Mafiosi Infanti, the Misfit Trainer lives a nomadic life moving from one area to another. It gains its means of sustenance by leeching food and water from one of the many misfits and outcasts living in the area...'_"

He wasn't sure where this is going (he stopped reading halfway, not wanting to know what else this... crack... can say), but he knew that this must be the reason for the woman's hysteria as he looked to his side once more and noticed how Artemis seem to giggle for some reason.

"Oh, God, Reborn," The blonde-haired scientist spoke, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried not to burst out laughing like a mad maniac. "I don't know what runs to your mind and you suddenly thought that I was attacked just because you heard something from the kitchen, and you know how seldom I come to this place unless I was dragged out from the lab or something, but," Stifling another laughter as she waved off the odd look the said Mafioso gave her. "I swear, you are SO desperate or something!"

"Artemis?"

Somehow, Reborn couldn't gut in how humiliated he looked in front of the woman who always heard bantering with him on a one-sided basis (though, lately, he seems to be answering back for some reason).

"Yes?"

The face was priceless, Artemis laughed as she looked at the slightly-twitching Reborn with her sea-green optics behind her spectacles.

"I'm just going to confiscate that laptop of yours and ask Aihara to put a security Cookie on it, just like how you said I shouldn't enter your room and checked on those hidden stash of lingerie you were hiding from me."

Twitch.

---

"...And that's why you should never go inside Artemis' bedroom, OR declaring that she had a hidden stash of lingerie for some reason, even if you assumed that she has one or not."

Somehow, Reborn couldn't understand how in the heck the young, fifteen-year-old knew, but he must have guess that someone must have told him about it. That or he had (almost) done the same thing.

"Yamato Saotome," Reborn spoke calmly, even though that the cool façade he showed doesn't seem to be fit with a bloodied nose and the scratch (or two). "May I ask how in the world you knew such things?"

"Er..."

"He attempted to enter her bedroom once and all hell breaks loose." He heard a thump on the table as a glass of water was laid in front of the Hitman. Reborn looked towards the raven-haired kendo mistress (who, somehow, found a way to work part-time in Takesushi when not on jobs or kendo lessons) as Kanata Saotome gave a slight huff. "Well, that was what Yama-brat told me when he came home in a bloody pulp." She said, jabbing her thumb towards the direction of her younger sibling.

"Of course, she added extra measures to make sure I don't do that ever again!" The brown-haired lad, Yamato, piqued in addition, speaking as if he was even proud of his achievement or that his attempt was the greatest he had done in his life so far.

Why was the great, the GREAT, Hitman Reborn ever talking to Yamato again in the first place about this?

"Hey, have you read this story about '**The Misfit Tutor**' on the web?"

Reborn could have sworn he could hear another laugh coming from somewhere.

"I knew knowing Artemis was nothing but trouble."

Too bad Verde is... well... you know what happened to him.

* * *

Well, there you have it for the first special. Since I noticed how slightly-gloomy the past drabbles I have done, I decided to make a humorous one... and because Meki-chan (The Great Pineapple MEKI) wanted this paring (and I haven't wrote these two for a while now... and, from what I heard, some others wanted Artemis for some reason), I somehow manage to grow a spine and created this almost-crack story. Yeah, sorry if Reborn is a bit OOC... and bashed(?) by her, but you know what will happen every time you say those in front of a woman, especially if a woman is a scientist who rather want to keep her 'private' life secret. I am SO screwing the whole thing up.

And, as I promised, I advertised her story as a meta-story in here (though I didn't state on whose author here for specific reason or another) on her behalf. You should go and read her work, you'll love it!

Anyway, I didn't use any song-theme here (though I decided, to commemorate this, I used the song '**Pre-Parade**' from the first chapter of the same title and kept it on loop while in the making of this drabble) so yeah. Also, cameo appearance of Saotome Kanata (If you remember '**Scramble**' and '**Last Farewell**', yeah, that woman.) and, apparently, this is the first appearance of her fifteen-year-old younger brother of hers (He was mentioned- briefly- in the 'Scramble' part when Kanata was fifteen, so, technically, this is around where Tsuna and the rest are 25+ and that Reborn and Tsuna are alive for some reason) named Yamato. Ha-ha, you won't see more of him, but just giving you head's up. And don't ask me how he can talk casually with Reborn about that, that'll come in due time.

Oh, right, disclaimers and credits, nearly forgot about them.

The insert of the fan fiction Artemis was reading is called '**Nippon Geographic: The Namimori Region' **by SekhmetDaCat. I don't own that (but I have permission since I told her I would advertise her on her behalf) but I give it credit, so go read it! I also don't own KHR, its characters and the stuff that is known not own by me... but I do own my characters and this drabble.

Yeah, nothing else to say, so just wait for the next one. Review would make Lambo go Commando on Reborn. My, a Rhyme! Wait, what?

*is nearly shot by a gun courtesy from Reborn*


	22. SPECIAL CHAPTER PART 2

_The story of __**Fahrenheit 451**__ by __Ray Bradbury__ (I am in search for that novel, for starters, since I got interest in it thanks to a certain quiz I took somewhere) interests me, so I suppose that was the reason I created this for my Special Part two... a 'Sneak Peek' for my still-planning Dystopian/Angst/Sci-fi KHR fiction, 'Freedom at Infinity' (The title might change if ever I might actually manage to pursue this; otherwise, it'll just stay here or something). And, unfortunately, since this is AU, you won't see the usual 'helpless but heroic' Dame-Tsuna that we all know and love. No, because of me, we'll change things around, making this one twisted story after the other._

_Yes, my dears, I will deviate this a bit and make it as twisted as possible; Tsuna, however, is not the protagonist but a Villain and a lot of twisted changes will be made to the KHR universe (hence the AU part.)_

_For summary, this is based on a Alternate universe, twenty years after the Varia event (though the current events hadn't happened until fifteen years later after the Varia arc and after Tsuna and co. returned from the Future) The summary might change depending on what element to be put here or if there is anything to change, but I suppose this will suffice for now._

_---_

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi, the current leader of Vongola, is declaring a supreme regime (more so, a Martial Law) over Namimori as he proclaim the whole town under his own ruler ship, the unseeingly Bright Dying Will Flames Smudged with black, tainted with Greed, Power and Tyranny, preventing any of the residence of Namimori to move in or out of Namimori nor to let them have any contact with the outside world, not to mention preventing them from ever saying anything about the outside world; disobeying means death. Most of his Guardians were under his leadership still though they started to question his motives and sudden change of heart, while some decided to step down from their position and defy the current ruling of the Supreme Vongola. Underneath the grounds of Namimori, away from the tyranny of Tsunayoshi and the hardship, war and poverty due to closing the town itself from the rest of the world lies a resistance that yearns not for the downfall of the Vongola leader but for the main resolve of everyone; Freedom. Calling themselves as the 'Ala Rubra' the enigmatic leader known as 'Ciel' planned a coup d'état against the current parliamentary reign to make Namimori liberate itself once more.**_

_**Young Journalist-to-be, Namikaze Sora, decided that the civil war between the Vongola Leader who wants to take over Namimori for the 'Greater Good and Safety of all' and the human rebellion force had to stop after opening his eyes about the real meaning of 'freedom' as he tries to uncover the secrets of the conspiracy within the walls of the whole affair. With the help of some members from the Ala Rubra, a mysterious 'Phantom' and a person who once taught the Vongola leader, can he find a way set things on its own path before unnecessary bloodshed runs from within these enclosed walls?**_

_---_

_Apparently, I'm no good with summary, so if ever I might post this as an individual fiction or not, this would do for now. I'm still not sure, but it depends on you guys if you want this to continue or not for you to read. For now, I'm just going to show you, like I said, a 'Sneak Peek' of what would be the content of this._

_You'll see familiar LoT faces (Sora, Kanata, Nana, etc.) in here, as well as the usual casts of KHR, but they're not the main characters in here anymore._

_This would be rated, though, so a little warning much. If, ever, I do publish this... well, I might determine the ratings to see if I could put this on M for some reasons or not._

_Anyway, other than these things, enjoy the Second part of the LoT Special!_

_For the sneak peek, this will be done in 1__st__ Person POV._

_

* * *

_

**=Freedom at Infinity=**

"Please, spare us, we didn't mean to say such things!"

It's been always like this; everyday, people would plead to these men in black suit that they are not saying such things while they would punish them. We were told that speaking anything about the outside world, let alone even make any reference to it, was forbidden... or, so that's what the current ruler wants it to. Apparently, said ruler also banned everything that has something to do with the outside world as Namimori was completely isolated itself from the rest of Japan, if not from the rest of the world. It was hard times, really, and I don't even know how in the world I can cope with such things at hand as I continued watching these men in suits dragging the pleading woman to God-knows-where.

Don't take me wrong; I'm a budding journalist, part-time may I add since I'm still studying in the local Namimori College, and I know things happening here. In fact, I know what's happening to the society ever since five years ago when this happen. I just don't get it how or why did this occur all of the sudden, but I got the feeling that there's something going on in the scenario that I need to grasp at.

"Oi, Sora!"

Looking up from the book I was reading, I turned my head towards the direction where someone called me as I was greeted by my co-worker as I returned a wave towards him.

"Hey, any luck?"

Shaking his head, he drew another chair from the next table as he sat down across me and leaned onto the table, careful not to bump his elbow to the coffee I was drinking. We were resting in this coffee house for a few minutes, trying to look for some scoop to publish in our newspaper but with no luck whatsoever... save for these things. Unfortunately, we can't publish this one for one reason.

Martial Law.

Yep, you heard me, Martial Law. I don't understand why so many restrictions, but I suppose there's nothing we could do about it; we're just novice journalists doing our job.

"None so far," He replied back, a sigh escaped his lips as he looked once more to me. "How about you, found any scoop so far?" I only shook my head in reply as I gave a sheepish grin to my accomplice.

"Nah, except that another one was taken by the 'Men in Black', I got nothing." I said in my laid-back tone, not even bothering to think as of why. Why would I risk my ass just to know these things, I'm not involve into them, right? Ah, I would probably just want to keep things as it is; as long as I'm alive then I'm all good with it, nothing to it.

"HEY, CATCH THAT THIEF!"

"Finally, something to add for the newspaper!"

Looking at the streets, I noticed someone running only to be followed by two or three of those person wearing a black suit as they chased the 'thief' who seems to be holding something from his hands. His khaki-colored bucket hat over his slightly-shaggy brown hair bobbed as he ran as the male looked worse for wear with cuts from his face and arms and, yet, still doesn't show any signs of tiredness. From the looks of it, he must have stolen something (Duh, which explains the 'Thief' part) but what compels me is that those things grasping with both of his arms...

"Hey, dude, are those books or something?"

"Books?"

I stood up from my place as my slate optics followed this uncanny thief run towards the alleyways, escaping the clutches of these men completely.

"Why would that guy been chased by those men when he only stole some books?"

Come to think of it, any books related to the outside world are prohibited and anyone caught holding it would be punishment. Yeah, like the 'don't talk about the outside world' and all those stuff, it's kind of inter-connected.

I wonder why they decided to do those things.

I heard from majority that it's for the 'Safety of Namimori' but, lately, I've been hearing protests from some rebels that it's a lie and that the person who is ruling Namimori was said to want nothing more than power. I don't know, normally I just don't care.

But lately...

Lately, I've been having this urging feeling to know the truth. To know why this person who has the power to control over us wants us to be locked in from the outside world. It intrigues me so, not to mention about this 'Vongola' who said to run the whole joint with an iron fist. Kind of makes me wonder what kind of person he is.

It wasn't long before I decided to call it a day and went straight home to my apartment flat, maybe working on my assignment for tomorrow or something. Just as I was about to turn around the corner, I heard an explosion not far from my place as I decided to head in there, like what would any person would when they hear something intriguing, only to arrive at one of the houses aligned in this street smoldering in flames. In front of it stood someone I have only seen in the news or in the papers;

The Tenth Mafia Boss of the Vongola Family.

Don't take me wrong, I know about the mafia and all, and definitely I know this case, but I was told that this person is the one responsible for what's happening in the whole darn place. Yes, he's the one who's running the whole Namimori at the palm of his hands. The flames on his forehead and hands, which seems weird for some reason, were blazing with orange embers though a hint of black was seen every once in a while. Never knew much about them, but why would I bother? The only thing I know about him is that his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Hm?"

I noticed him looked at the direction where I am as I retreated myself in hiding, daring not to make any noise. I heard something about taking down someone as I wondered what he was talking about, until something poke from the side of my temples.

"Don't make any sudden movement or I'll shoot you."

Oh, crap, he must have found me! They must have think I must be one of the radicals as I tried to compromise myself not to loose cool. Really, Sora, no sweat, right?

"Er, is there something wrong?" I asked as I (and failing) to act cool as if nothing happened.

"What is it?" I could tell that the head of Vongola finally joined up as I could feel him gazing towards me, his orange optics glaring as if sucking the life out of me. "What seems to be your business here?" He asked with authority. I decided only to give him my sheepish smile as I made sure I had my head up by the next minute or so.

"Ah, sir, didn't really notice you here," I said, sweat visible to my temples as I gulped the invisible lump from my throat. "I just accidentally passed by, not sure why I ended up here, but I suppose if you could just let me go on my way I won't bother you or question anything." I could feel the nozzle of the gun lowered from my temple as I bow in appreciation that they let me escape. "Gee, thanks, I don't know what'll I do without you, thought I was a goner, set me free like a bird!" As I turned around, slowly walking my way out, I could hear a gunshot as I knew that I must have said something that made him change his mind and decided to tell his goons to shoot me. Good Lord, what is this, conspiracy? Being a (sane) human that I am, I only did the most possible thing I could think of; Run. Yes, I run, and fast, as I ignored their call on me to stop seeing that they would only ask me questions and harm me. I think I know how it feels like for these people who are caught in an everyday basis to live.

And, that would probably why I am currently hiding behind the trash bin within the alleyway, panting for breath as I wonder back then what have I said that had made the Vongola boss to suddenly assault me. I was bothered by it, to be precise, but not long before one of those black-suit men was about to find me.

"Over here!"

I could have sworn that voice wasn't familiar.

"Uh-what?"

"I said over here you idiot!"

Before I could even realize what was going on, I was pulled behind by someone, not knowing what had happened as the goon managed to bypass my hiding place thinking that no one is in there.

"Phew! Hey, thanks for the save, whoever you are!" I said with relief as I turned my head around and noticed that I was greeted by the same person whom I saw running from the 'law' a while ago. "Hey, aren't you that guy who they shouted 'thief' or something?" He only grinned back at me as he patted my back in a good-natured manner.

"Well, not really a thief, but close." He said, confidence seem to brim to his voice despite the doom and gloom atmosphere that we're having. "Just got caught holding a book I found from the armored van and decided that 'hey, these books are for the masses to read' and the jazz!" Throwing one over my direction, I caught it with reflex as I flipped the pages of the book this person gave me and noticed that nothing's different about them. "Heh, makes you wonder why would Sawada decided to take these, huh?" I nodded silently, curious as of what he meant by that as he pulled out another book from his bag I didn't notice he had and flipped a random page, showing it to me. From those words alone, I could tell that it was a dictionary, but he used his fingers and pointed to a specific word for me to see.

Freedom.

"What's so dangerous about that, it's just a word?" I asked in a skeptic tone, hand still holding a book as he shook his head at my question.

"Ah, you're just like the rest of 'em." He said with a sheepish grin as I returned the book to him. "Anyway, I do hope by the time you're out, they hadn't ransacked your home or anything, though just look for me if you need more information or help."

"Wait, who are-?"

"See ya!"

And, before I knew it, he disappeared from the depths of the alleyway as I only stood there, wondering what in the world he was talking about, hell I didn't even get to ask him who he was to begin with!

Must be a bum, perhaps.

The turn of events must have been crazy even for me as I finally arrived home (thank goodness), shut the door as soon as I entered and went straight to make my dinner, the sudden actions from a while ago still boggling within my mind. But what made me wonder the most is his statement:

"_Ah, you're just like the rest of 'em."_

What does he mean by 'the rest of them'? And what's the word 'Freedom' had to do with anything to begin with and the ongoing feud between the masses and the Vongola hierarchy had to do with any of this?

I just don't understand.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Ah, coming!" I wonder who in the world would want me at this time (though I'm feeling that it might those goons that this Sawada-dude summoned a while ago to get me) as I peeped through the hole and noticed someone whom I had no idea who. Doesn't seem to be those guards, so probably someone asking for directions. "May I help you, sir?" I noticed how he is wearing a brown trench coat over his Armani suit, the fedora covering his upper half of his face as he nodded and gestured if he could enter for a while. Well, it does seem raining, and I don't think he has any umbrella or anything. "Er... sure, you can come in?" That was in question but I let him in anyway as I silently instructed him to remove his shoes and went back towards the kitchen.

"The world seem to be in complete conspiracy where ever we go, yes?" He spoke out of the blue, voice deep yet suave as I looked at him as if he was asking for trouble, though I decided to just answer back with a shrug. "Everywhere people go they can't seem to be able to escape the trouble, though judging from them they sometimes are the one causing it."

"How should I know," I replied back, scratching the back of my head in wonder. "That's typical human nature; we can't escape trouble either way." I could notice his smirk forming from his face as I gave another skeptic look at him.

"Do you know why people are suffering here even if it seems like they claim this to be for the 'benefit of everyone'?"

Wait, stop... rewind!

What did he just said?

"Er..."

"I don't blame you if you don't want to; like you said, it's typical human nature, so I understand." He seem to head towards the door, grasping the knob as he opened the door but not before looking at me despite his eyes hidden from the brim of his fedora. "But, sooner or later, you have to look for the truth; open your eyes and you might just find it."

I didn't realize much what he had said, nor to a fact that he left as soon as that, but that had made me wondering what in the world is this person trying to tell me.

What have I caught myself in this time, Namikaze Sora?

* * *

Well, there you have it for the sneak peek! Kinda short, really, but it'll do. Not even sure if ever I might pursue this or not, but from the looks of it, I got it off just fine. Please do note that this Sora is not the same Ichiroku Sora (nor he is related to Marina/Namikaze Haruka in any way or matter) that I used for the reason that this is a guy, to begin with (Wow, first time in my book that I used a OC guy out of the blue) and this happens twenty years from the original KHR timeline. And, yes, that mysterious person is, in fact, the famous Hitman himself, Reborn. The scrawny alleyway guy is the same guy from the special Part one, Yamato Saotome (His signature item seems to be that khaki-colored bucket hat he is wearing) and Tsuna already made his appearance as the bad guy.

And, like I said, the inspiration was based from _**Ray Bradbury**_'s work, **Fahrenheit 451**. I don't own KHR, or its characters, since the only thing I own is this story and my own characters.

Message might give a possibility of me actually continue this as a separate work... though I rather debate myself if I should continue this or not. Ah, well, it was nice to write this while it lasted in my brain.


	23. Oh My Juliet

_I never realize that I shall be doing a J-Rock themed song, and this is currently one of my favorites._

_  
__I think it's because of LM.C's 88 that I got hooked on the band itself, as well as to this certain songs. It was amusing that I'll be using this for certain drabble._

_  
__Oh, gosh-darn-gee, where in the world I got this? *snorts*_

_  
__And, I know, but why again? Although, it was a nice twist kind of an AU-ish but then again. *bows* Sorry for Hana-fans out there! . _

_  
__Message would make the Vongola Guardians have their own... rock band(?) so please hit me with a tuna fish. *is hit by a tuna fish*_

_Oh, dear God, Eighteen pages for these certain drabble? I can't believe this!_

_  
__

* * *

_

_  
_**=Oh my Juliet=**

_  
__"You can laugh and say this is a foolish love, I'll drop everything and go to you right away._

_  
__Oh, my Juliet..._

_  
__'Please, God, tell me; what do I have to do for my wish to come true?__  
__Ah…it hurts so bad, I cry to the night sky...'  
'Oh, Does everyone go to sleep holding a love like this?__  
__Ah…wake up right now and laugh and say it's a lie, oh my sweet Juliet...'_

_  
__You, who can sleep, and me, with no name; lashed by the rains of tragedy, say good bye..."_

_  
__---_

A dark chuckle escaped the person's lips as she watched the green-haired woman standing on her forlorn self, her face showing no emotions though she could tell that, deep down, she was cursing her with everything she had got. The rain seem to be the best setting on this as she removed her gaze from the gray-eyed female and onto the face of her lover, hands caressing to his face as he only showed no emotions towards the other one who was left in the rain by her lonesome self.

And, yet...

Said green-haired female only stood in there, fist balled itself though her facade shown no emotion. Deep inside, however, she felt deeply hurt at the betrayal though she did not dare to show it.

Why, Ryohei?

The lie may look shallow, but for Nana, it's deep enough for her to know that she had been a fool all these time. She was too naive to realize it, not to mention that she was too nice to bypass this. She just let them be; apparently, this Hana Kurokawa decided, after breaking up with Ryohei Sasagawa for a year, to return to his arms. Her lies seem convincing, enough for him to think that she was sincere. Nana, however, said that she doesn't mind seeing that she knows the boxer may still have feelings for her. But as soon as his back is turned, she had seen that it was only a deception; something that even the benevolent fighter such as her even admitted that it was sickening to the point that she could just hurl right here and now.

And yet...

"_Kami-sama_...[God...]"

Her voice sounded hoarse, unknown to them that she was crying from the inside. It was lucky that it was raining and it was around night-time, they won't notice it. As soon as their figure disappeared from the distance, leaving her alone, that was only when she cried fully, tears covered by the rain as she drop down onto her knees, hands clutching her heart, as she repeated these words from the bottom of her heart.

"Why..."

Why was she damn too nice to even let this woman have him back? She will hurt him once again, abuse him, use him against his will, and Ryohei would just oblige because he had loved her. He had said he liked Nana, but she knew that he only has one place for his heart for her and not the green-haired one. It was ironic, to say the least, that she let it go still, but she knew she was a fool in the end.

If she weren't like this... if she weren't like this...

"Why..."

Why did she let herself get hurt in the end, knowing that the consequence would end her at this state? She knew to herself how weak she is emotionally, but she let her guard down. Nana couldn't understand herself about this, but it's tearing her apart and she can't even gut herself having this feelings. She is suppose to be strong and steadfast and, yet, she cried bitter tears, sub-conscious swearing to the heavens up above on her demise... her own foolishness.

"Why..."

She was soaking wet by the time she got home to her apartment flat, closing the door and not daring to shed her attire as she drop herself onto her own bed (also not caring if she had soaked the bed as well) and stared blankly at the wall beside her.

_Depressing, is not it?_

"Why, Kami-sama...?"

_Oh, so now you're calling out to Him for answers?_

"..."

She wasn't sure who was talking to her mind, but Nana knew it must be her sub-conscious. It couldn't be helped; she thought to herself, with the emotional and psychological stress she was experiencing, it's no surprise that she started to talk to herself from within her mind about this.

_Oh, dear Nana, you who compare to a damsel named Juliet..._

She didn't even dare to move at the slightest.

_You could have stood up when you had the chance and, yet, you let Romeo escaped to the clutches of Rosaline..._

She silently sneered at the voice in her head, though laughing ironically due to the fact that she was a fan of Romeo and Juliet.

"Rosaline has nothing to do with this, if you may know." Nana spoke to no one but herself and to the voice speaking such darkening words through her heart. "Romeo's love for Rosaline is an unrelenting love, nothing more."

_But what if this Rosaline decided that she loved Romeo after all and took him away from you, dear Juliet?_

The green-haired female stopped to think if, maybe, it was telling the truth. There are ways for a story to get itself mixed up, ending it having a different ending altogether.

_Remember, dear Juliet, for as long as the deed is not yet done, there branches many possibilities._

"Possibly," She said to herself, not even daring to argue back anymore as sleep finally overwhelmed her completely.

_I pity you, dear Juliet._

---

The weather didn't seem to help boost the female's morale for the next, few days as she asked the Vongola Boss if she could have a leave for reason of an incoming Midterm exams. Understanding her situation (even though he would have suggested her to quit school and work for him, she decline that and persisted that she continued college), Tsuna had let her take the said leave as he given a condition that after the exams, she would have to work harder than before. She was fine by it; by more work means less time to think about her aching heart.

She sub-consciously cried to the heavens at how foolish she had been.

_Busy are we, dear Juliet?_

Nana decided to ignore the mocking voice from inside her mind as she continued her household chores (The exams, to be honest, was a half-lie, actually; something Nana would have hated to do and, yet, needed to be done so). For the past days, the voice from her head kept on returning, referring the young female as Juliet while the rest... well, it appears that her previous addiction to Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' had ended her in this state. Nobody seems to realize her on-and-off psychological state seeing that she mostly gave her normal facade as if she was fine. Don't mind me, I'm alright, nothing's wrong with me; these are the common things to be heard from her but nothing of her silent lament from inside her heart. She decided that she'll just face this without involving other people to her sadness; they have their own lives and troubles to take care upon.

_I'm sure, by now, dear Romeo is having a grand time with Rosaline, something you cannot provide._

"..."

_Nice and innocently pure, I assume?_

"Please shut up, I'm concentrating."

_On what are you busy about, dear Juliet?_

Nana ignored the last part as she resumed scrubbing the suds off from the pot she was holding. Unfortunately, the memory from few days ago was still embedded through her mind, playing on loop with surround sounds, making her mock her very existence without her knowing it. She knew she was a patient and understanding woman, but she couldn't help but let her subconscious think otherwise.

Was this the result of the sardonic irony that was played unto her, just because she was a type who is shy, calm and, yet, benevolent?

Is this a punishment for being too oblivious to the fact that the likes of her cannot survive in this ravenous world?

_Dear, Juliet..._

"What?"

_I'm sure you want exact revenge... stop being a martyr and accept the fact that you need to eliminate the source of your misery._

The source... of her misery?

"I'm not a martyr."

Of course, she forgot, she's part of the mafia now. How could she forget?

_Yes, dear Juliet, do it._

With a sigh escaping her parched lips, the green-haired lady had enough of this guttural feeling of hers as she dropped whatever she was doing, changed her clothing and went outside to God-knows-where, oblivious to the dark chuckles the voice was emitting.

_Such cruel irony indeed, dear Juliet, such cruel irony indeed..._

Nighttime came when she arrived at the Vongola mansion. She heard from someone reliable that both Ryohei and Hana would be staying for the night as she glared at the building with a cold stare. She couldn't believe that she'll be doing this, but if this would be the only way to stop her aching heart from bleeding any further than it should have...

"Aihara-san?"

She stopped from her tracks and turned around to face the Rain Guardian as she smiled softly onto the raven-haired male and stand aside for him to pass.

"I though you said you're too busy studying for the exams?" Yamamoto asked curiously, noticing the slight tension from her but shrugged it off (maybe because it might be from the test, he thought).

"Ah, but I decided to get back and check if I left some work if needed to be," Nana spoke with a sheepish smile, hands placed behind her back. "I'm really sorry for leaving unannounced, though I said it to Vongola-sama, but I suppose my subconscious just couldn't gut in the fact that I have work left. Ahaha!" She wasn't sure where in the world she spurt those words, or why is she lying to Yamamoto Takeshi when she knew he had nothing to do with this, but she just did.

Nodding at the plausible reason coming from the green-haired woman, he opened the door as he let her in before he entered and closed the door, heading to the direction he is to go after bidding her a goodbye. A sigh escaped her lips as she automatically went to the other direction before anyone else had caught her hanging around and rouse some suspicion.

_Why did you just lie to Benvolio, dear Juliet?_

She was silent while walking, but the gray-eyed female decided not to reply back until a few minutes later.

"I don't want anyone else to get involve."

The female kept her pace, silent as she can be, only thoughts of the past event kept playing through her mind in which might have been her driving force for some reason. Then again, she doesn't know anymore which way of her life she will turn, but if she must, then she will do it. Standing in front of the door towards her destination, Nana took a deep breath as she grasp the knob and turned it, hearing a small 'creak' in the process. The room seems quiet, not to mention dark; either they are asleep or not home, she thought.

_What are you waiting for, Juliet?_

"Nana-chan?"

It must have been shock or anything as she quickly turned around, nearly stumbling from her step, as she faced Sasagawa Ryohei and gave an involuntary smile.

"Ah, Sasagawa-sempai!"

"What are you doing here?"

It was quite suspicious, in his opinion, for Nana to not show herself for days in here and then she suddenly appears in his room for some reason, but he was worried on her condition after the event, not that he wanted Hana to know about it of course. Blinking his gray optics, he waited for the green-haired female to regain her composure as she chuckled sheepishly, one hand placed behind her head and other still clutching the doorknob.

"Ah, I was looking for you, sempai." Nana spoke with a cheerful tone- though not as cheerful as it suppose to be- as she stepped back outside his room. "I was about to ask you if I have some paperwork needed to be finish immediately, can't gut myself as much to neglect my work, now do we?" She chuckled in a light-hearted manner though he could sense some uneasiness within her.

"Ah, about--"

"Ryo-kun?"

_Ah, the witch has come, my dear._

"Good evening, Kurokawa-san!" Nana spoke immediately with a normal smile, masking the voice from her head as she gave a bow to both of them. "Anyway, I think I better get going since it's getting late."

"Wai--"

She only bowed once more as the female walked casually on the corridor, anywhere away from them as she placed her hand from her heart in an attempt to stop the crunching, guttural feeling welling up inside of her. The memory seem to bash itself from her head in full-force, causing her to grew sick to the pit of her stomach and immediately dash herself out of this place, unaware that she nearly bumped towards the silver-haired bomber who just got in after a smoke outside.

"Hey, watch whe--?"

Gokudera didn't even have a chance to finish his rant as she was already out of the door and nowhere in sight. He wasn't sure what happened, but it was definitely something note-worthy to tell to Decimo, seeing that sooner or later his boss would find out and try to console her either way.

Unaware of her wicked smile, watching how far she would hold until her sanity would break while she had her spoils...

How troublesome...

---

_If you have done the deed, none of this would have happened._

The voice from her head mocked her ever-so-casually as Nana couldn't help but held her head with both of her hands, sitting by her lonesome self by the bench while letting herself drench once more by the torrential rain. It wasn't helping that it had rained for days now, but she knew it is inevitable.

What was she thinking?

_You're too nice for your own good, letting others step onto you without permission while you just let them with that smile of yours... you're such a martyr, dear Juliet._

She doesn't know who to believe anymore, she doesn't even know if she would still have to believe herself for that matter. Maybe this is how it feels like to have their heart been torn to the point of madness, she thought to herself as she kept her tears from falling, being masked by the rain, until only the rain is the only good substitute for her tears. Maybe she wasn't really that worth it for that guy, seeing that he really do love her that much. Or maybe she was just like what the voice told her; too weak.

_This would be the death of you, Juliet._

"Stop calling me that..." Nana spoke in a hoarse tone, not even putting force to her words she she just listened to the voice on her head. Where in the world it came from anyway? "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

_How could I, Juliet dear? I'm part of your subconscious._

Like she would believe that... she's no psychiatrist or anything to begin with. Then again, she only started hearing her own voice in a cynic manner prior to that event.

_I know what you are thinking... you know too well that cursing it to other people would not make it go away, it never does._

Pursing her lips, she only closed her eyes as she shivered from the cold and, yet, dare not to move from her place. Unfortunately, she felt herself numb seeing that she can't even feel her own hands anymore from the cold, the only thing that seems working would be her mind and her rasp-like irregular breathing from the sheer cold. Then again, you can't feel anything else if the only feeling existing for now is the painful wails from deep within.

She was, however, unaware that, deep down, she was cursing herself and God for who she is.

She felt ugly just now.

It's just not fair.

_Everything's not fair, dear Juliet and we all know that._

Her voice doesn't help as much, but it was close to reality as she could get. Practically, she could feel the depressed state the character, Juliet, had felt when she found out that Romeo had killed, thinking that Juliet had died. It was inevitable that the death of both lovers must happened, and it is certainly inevitable that Nana would also loose it sooner or later.

If only...

_It's too late, there's nothing you could do about it._

If only...

_Forget about it, you're nothing to them now._

If only...

"Why, Kami-sama?"

She couldn't cry anymore... she couldn't shed a single tear anymore, the rain substituting itself for her tears as she could only ask God...

_**Why?**_

---

_It's over... Juliet._

"NANA! NANA, WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!"

"Ryohei, please stop!"

Eyes half-opened, she couldn't believe she's still around by the time she heard her name being called. Oh, right, she thought, it's still raining, but not as hard. And, what's more, she couldn't feel herself anymore as she slowly lifted her head, or at least trying to, turning her worn-out look to the source of the voice.

"NANA!"

"Ryohei, Aihara can't be here, let's give up and go home already!"

_It's over; Juliet is dead, isn't that right, dear Juliet?_

She couldn't answer back, or even acknowledge anything anymore, as she felt like she was already dead and yet still alive. It was confusing, but she rather stay like this.

"NANA!!"

Turning to a stop, the gray-haired Sun Guardian grasped both of his hands towards the green-haired female that seem like she had lost it (she was cold, wet, and probably debating if she was already dead mentally and psychologically or just barely) as he shook her, trying to snap her back to her own sense. Hana was just not far behind, watching the wrecked look on the other female's face, shielding herself from under the umbrella she was holding as she watched her ex-ex-boyfriend shaking the ever-loving sense out of her. Of course this is to be expected, she was expecting this to happen; Nana loosing it until she was nothing more than a wreck herself. Why would she even dare steal her own spoil in the first place, anyway? She should know better.

"Ryohei," Hana spoke, trying to calm the male down as she placed her hand to his. "Maybe she's just worn out and doesn't want to be dis--"

"That's not the Nana-chan I extremely knew!"

She couldn't believe how worried and angry he sounded, but she persisted.

"But, Ryo-kun, she needed..."

Ryohei decided to ignore her and kept on shaking the other female, not sure as of why she was acting like this. A while ago, after the green-haired female had left for some reason or the other, Gokudera had managed to meet up with them with a bothered look as he asked what had gotten into him. Apparently, Gokudera exclaimed, he was bumped along the way by the younger female but she didn't said anything except a small sorry though he noticed the pained look she had on her face, as if she was stabbed or something. That had made the Sun Guardian wonder as he tried to contact her apartment if she was okay, only to find out that she wasn't at home. She wasn't even answering her cell phone, he noted, as Hana tried to reassure the male only to make him more worried to the only person who had understand him as much like a friend and more.

_There's nothing you could do now..._

The voice from her head still hadn't stop her as Nana could only stare on her own state from within her mind. It hurts her so much already, but why is he here? Is he trying to kill her more slowly?

_Poor Juliet whom had already rendered as dead by her dear Romeo and hath been left behind with dear Rosaline._

"Why..."

He looked down onto the worn-out figure that had spoke, her voice soft yet hoarse as if she had shouted so many times that had made her throat sore.

Ryohei couldn't decipher what she was talking about, but he could sense that she was practically running a fever... no, **Hypothermia**. Was she staying too long under the sleet rain lately? And, more importantly, what in the world is she doing staying under the rain for who-knows-when?

"Nana, you're running an extreme fever!"

Of course, none of his words could reach her for now; she was too busy wondering to herself what's going on to her life lately.

"Why, Kami-sama..."

_Why? You're just naive, Juliet._

She tried to look up, her optics facing his as he noticed that her eyes seem strained, as if she had been crying for how-long. Was he the cause why she's acting as such? He couldn't understand, but he knew that she wasn't happy at all.

_It's too late, Juliet, forget about it and just give up._

**But...**

"Nana, I don't know what's going on with you, but snap out of it already!"

He shook her lightly this time, though hands grasping tightly onto her shoulders as if he was afraid she would loose it, praying that she would listen to him.

_Would you believe such words from the person who had killed you, dear Juliet?_

Does she even wish to have this? Ryohei was already worried about her and she didn't even know it. She wasn't aware that she was subconsciously making every one of them worried because of her. Nana had thought that they would not notice if she only smiled and tell them it was fine, but she never knew they sense her sadness and depression. They tried to help her and she thought she was just bothering them, not even asking them if it is ok for her to tell them about it. Of course it's ok to them, they were her family.

**Every one of them...**

"Stop it, Nana..."

**His voice...**

**It sounded solemn...**

**Is he really that... worried about me?**

"I'm here to help."

**Is he really?**

"Ryo-kun, just--"

"It's over."

Hana just realized...

"It's over... for both of us, Hana."

He knew she was cheating on him, but he decided to ignore it. He knew she just wanted to get back to him because she needed him, but he couldn't just feel anything from her anymore. They have been doing this over and over- getting together, then breaking up, then apologies- it has been happening over and over and he was sick of it. He couldn't understand it before, but now its all clear to him now.

Holding her closer to his chest, he realizes what was going on... what was happening... and, what's more...

What's wrong with her?

"But..."

"I had enough."

---

He knew sooner or later that Kyoko would sermon him about breaking up- for the final time- with her best friend, but Ryohei could explain it to his younger sister everything about it. For now, he had told what happened to Tsuna as he decided to let Nana had her leave until she is fit once more to return back to work. He also insisted that they should try to look for a psychiatrist for her to sort out her psychological problems seeing that after the Sun Guardian heard her speak those words, he could had swore there must be something wrong with her mind from the beginning.

Nana was fortunate that her Hypothermia was treated immediately as she ate her fifth bowl of chicken soup made by Sora as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Seriously," Sora spoke, arms crossed as she watched the green-haired female plead for another bowl. "Are you eating decent meals for the last few days or something?"

"I'm sorry Sora-san," Nana spoke with a sheepish smile, her normal features slowly returning every after session. "I must be too much focused with my troubles to ignore my health." She could only receive a light bonk from the orange-haired woman with her paper fan as she scolded her in a friendly manner.

"You're a dunce sometimes, you know?"

"Hoooeeee~!"

Nevertheless, as soon as the female sky gave her another helping, a knock was heard as the door opened, revealing Ryohei with a basket of fruits.

"Let me guess," Sora pointed out, eyes narrowed as she gave one of those smirk of hers. "Fruits from your sister, here to 'visit' Nana, and you want me out, isn't that right?" Ryohei wasn't sure what to make of it but he just nodded before the female who spoke sighed and picked up the bag placed at the corner of Nana's bed. "Fine, I'll just stalk around if Doctor Shamal is flirting with the nurses once more... but if I come back and I saw anything X-rated, I'll maul both of you to oblivion!" The caramel-eyed female spoke before walking out of the door, closing it to leave the two in privacy. Nana could only sweat drop at the scene as she gave a small chuckle at it.

"Dammit, she's sharper than an extreme tack or something!" Ryohei commented as he placed the basket on her bedside table and sat down onto the chair beside her bed. "So, how are you feeling, extremely well, I suppose?"

"A little bit." Nana smiled. "Thank you for asking, sempai!"

"I told you stop calling me that already!"

He gave a small smile as he placed a chaste kiss onto her cheeks, making her blush like beet red, as he smirked at the reaction.

"I'm glad you're fine now, to the extreme."

Nana could only smile back as she felt herself lighten up for the first time in a while.

_"I'm sorry, but I'm no Juliet, nor will let that kind of ending ever to happen."_

"What?"

She only shook her head as Nana smiled back to Ryohei with her most honest one she could muster.

"Just talking to myself; nothing really serious."

And that was the last time she had heard the voice referring her as Juliet. She's no Juliet, her name is Aihara Nana.

And she'll make her own ending.

She's not a martyr.

**_At least, not anymore._**

* * *

In the end, I had made this into a slight-angst moment. We seldom decipher Ryohei as like that and I suppose another one of that psychological-ique works of mine... though it's kinda vague. Sure, I'm sure, all the RyoheiXHana fans will kill me for this, but I suppose... *bows* I'm sorry for it.

But it was amusing to learn that even the sweet and calm Nana actually has (psychological) troubles and that, by time, she started to question her own state of mind and emotions. Yeah, voice in her head, that was by subconscious works (which is why, in the end, Tsuna decided to bring her to a psychiatrist after he heard her side and the fact that she had 'conflicts' with her own mind) and... Weird.

And, yeah, a LOT of 'Romeo and Juliet' references... or, rather... I somehow inserted it in there somewhere. *shrugs* Apparently, Nana used to like the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet when she was still studying in Highscool and this happens- the voice in her head referring the green-head as 'Juliet' and the rest as the story itself or something. Don't worry; it disappeared by the time Ryohei finally told Hana that they are done, for real. It's another 'What if' from yours truly? Haha.

Yeah...

Did I mention that Sora made a cameo? Yeah, I know. *cough*

Anyways...

The song here is '**Oh My Juliet**' by _LM.C_ (told you I got addicted to them) from the anime Red Garden. I don't own KHR, its characters and everything else since Akira Amano owns them. The only ones I own are my own characters and this drabble. If I do own them, it's not about mafia but about rappers and the settings would be like in 'Westside Story' or something. *snorts*

Also, I don't own Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare does. If I do own them, it's not tragic. But, then, I don't own his work so yeah, pass.

Anyway, message would make Gokudera be saved from lung cancer. *nods* It could be worse, though. *shrugs*


	24. Blaze Away

_Ah, I don't know why I'm making this, but I'm making it. Yeah, peachy random of me, honestly._

_  
__As always, message would make Fon had his own sitcom._

_  
__This is the first time I'm doing this. Honestly... I'm sorry you never came out~! *begs for her life*_

_  
__Hibari finally has his own drabble! *bows* Sorry if I made him OOC in this one, if I did... anyway, this will be trial before actually finishing those oneshots with Hibari on it. Seriously, I need to stop lagging with work. XD It's mutual (no fluff or anything yet) so yeah. *bows at the Hibari statue*_

_  
__

* * *

_

_  
_**=Blaze Away=**

_  
__"The wind shows somewhere in this time__  
__Something else that has lost its grip__  
__Things that have been rejected must be feared__  
__After the pain, let's remember for the future..._

_  
__Blaze Away, now... Blaze Away, soon__  
__Blaze Away, beyond the door__  
__Time will be reborn__  
__Blaze Away, now... Blaze Away, now__  
__Blaze Away, there are things that can be done__  
__Even if there is only one example__  
__Blaze Away, now... Blaze Away, now__  
__Blaze Away, let's run through the doorway__  
__The key is relieved of its duty, in that hand, now."_

_  
__---_

Hibari Kyouya is a type of an individual who is to be feared by the people around. Truthfully, he was glad that many people hold both respect and fear towards the Disciplinary Prefect but, recently, after the incident of Sawada Tsuna confessing to Sasagawa Kyoko only in his underpants and the following events that occurred (as well as appearance of his 'friends'), he couldn't believe that his reign is slowly being questioned by these herbivores. And, to make things worse, thanks to that unusual baby, he had become one of them.

Then again, he was lucky that he still remained steadfast to Namimori.

That is, until the arrival of that certain person.

With an attire and appearance of a male, not to mention that the actions doesn't even help the least, and majority of the female students still thought of this person as a he, the raven-haired male couldn't believe there's a single person who had broken such rule in more ways than one.

To make things worse, this person is a female to begin with. Yes, the records showed that this person is a she, no matter how many angles you look at and still think her to be a he, but it's true.

"**_Ayumo Tamaki._**"

"Er..."

"I want you to look for any information about this Ayumo Tamaki person."

Hibari's words were law within the Disciplinary committee, as his second-in-command, Kusakabe Tetsuya, only nodded and followed what the male had ordered him to do. What on earth does he want with this person, he rather not know, but he do know that whoever this person is would be in big trouble when he manages to get his hands on this person.

Apparently, the skylark had found a prey once again for him to bite it off to death.

"Ayumo-kun!"

Sasagawa Kyoko watched as a brunette teen looked at her, moss-green eyes blinking as Kyoko smiled and waved at the student who had just woke up from sleeping, or so it seems.

"Would you like to eat with us?"

"..."

Kyoko had talked beforehand to this Ayumo-person, and she is one of those people who thinks that this person is a he.

"A, you don't mind?"

Apparently, this teen spoke in a bland, flat-like tone as the person, Ayumo Tamaki, smiled back.

"I'm sure Tsuna-kun and the others won't mind."

A wry smile escaped her (yes, no matter how many angles you look at Tamaki, despite looking like a male with the Namimori male uniform she wears and all, she is still a female) lips as she waved her hand lazily.

"Sorry, pass."

"Are you sure?"

Tamaki was known to be a straight-forward person, if not laid-back, as she would usually just politely decline an offer and such. In reality, she had forgot her lunch (and she dare not to say it) as she decided to maybe pass the break time up by sleeping. Hey, it works to her, seeing that she likes to sleep as much anyway (You should see her sleeping through English class for some reason). She's not really as smart as Gokudera or Yamamoto (if he willed to be) but she got her grades just fine... if she's listening as much.

Then again, she's those type of people who is hard to predict, with the nonchalant facade and all. Yes, that's how lethargic the female can be, which doesn't help much with her escaping her own 'fangirls'. It's not that she liked to be a guy in the first place (She kept pointing out that she is a female from time to time and, yet, many still won't believe her... must be the outfit, too stubborn not to wear skirts for some reason) it's just that it can be annoying at times.

Ah, well.

"A, Kyoko-chan, don't worry about Tamaki-ku...er...san." Tsuna spoke with a wave, a sweat drop seen from his head as he nearly called Tamaki-kun. Fortunately, he (along with Gokudera, Yamamoto and, surprisingly enough, Reborn... though Hibari also knew secretly) knew that she is actually a girl by gender after accidentally touching her chest, which ended him nearly being killed by the female despite her not showing any signs of more-than-rage. And did we mention that Tamaki is actually a Hitman assassin from Vongola, and a pretty darn good gun-user? "I think Tamaki-san is just tired from studying..." He knew that majority, even Kyoko, would correct him if ever he call Tamaki with a feminine affixes, but the brunette female would always don't mind for as long as they don't disturb her with such trivial thoughts.

Anyway, they're just humans; they're the same no matter what gender... Well, her words, anyway.

So, Tsuna, being the Dame-Tsuna that he is, would rather play it safe and just go with the flow to use the 'he' affixes instead.

"Oh, really then?" Kyoko tilted her head, which he found it cute. "He must be pretty much trying hard to study, considering that he came from the same place as Gokudera-kun, right?"

"Che'.. Like I care about her or anything," Gokudera sneered, earning him a pout from Kyoko.

"Stop calling Ayumo-kun a female!" The female pouted, though she just disregard it (somehow, she could tell that Tamaki would take care of that later or something) as she faced her other male classmate once more. "But how'd you know that he's been studying?"

'Crap!' Tsuna thought, not even thinking about that at all. "Er... sh...he went to our house yesterday and asked me if I could help him with his homework!" That was half-true; she went to his house because Reborn called for her to introduce herself to Tsuna, after a day (or two) of thinking that Tsuna is the person she is to kill until Reborn explained to her everything. Who could have thought that Mafia life is a helluva confusing as it is?

"That is quite true." A muffled voice spoke as Tamaki stifled a yawn and blinked a bit before facing the crew, her short brown mop of hair in arrays (must be from sleeping) before she fixed it as much as she could. "Sorry, got confused with homework and all so I came but then, suppose, after that, I went home and did my own study." She added in her flat tone once more, fixing her tie. "Not that it's important or anything." The lethargic student said before giving herself a small stretch.

---

Hibari watched from the school rooftop the people who are coming out of the school with their friends to head to kami-knows-where, as he noticed the offending-looking herbivore he had been watching for days. Surely, he knows nothing about her (despite the information that she is not a he at all) as he noticed that she was waving goodbye to the herbivore friends of hers. He wasn't as surer what was her connection with Sawada, but the raven-haired prefect knew that something's fishy about this character, and he knew it.

"See you later, Ayumo-kun!"

"Bye, Tamaki-kun!"

"Take care, Tama-kun!"

He twitched a bit on how foolish the rest are about the female's gender; it was clearly obvious that she only dress herself up as a male but is still a female and, yet, they all think of this person as a he. Seriously, are they that idiotic or something?

The female suddenly turned around and headed back inside the building, which wondered him so for he knew for now that she doesn't have any extra-curricular activity. Maybe she forgot something or otherwise; this would be a good time for him to prowl onto her since almost everyone in the school save for her had been faced with Hibari's wrath.

She couldn't escape him now, and he'll make sure he'll bite her head off to death for disregarding the Namimori Middle School rule of wearing proper school attire.

"Yare yare..."

She blinked her optics, a slight frown shown onto her face as she tried to think what to do with the mess that Gokudera had done with the male's comfort room. Lucky that there's no one around, she thought with a sigh as she shook her head and pondered at the thought.

"I shouldn't agree on him in the first place about it."

What happened was Gokudera was having a (supposed one-sided) argument with Tamaki when she headed towards the female comfort room when he stopped her and told her that it would be suspicious if she went to the CR where every female thought of the brunette as a male. Then again, she would always press in that she IS a female and the silver-haired bomber must have lost his composure on how calm (or nonchalant) Tamaki could be which annoys him as much... then again, everything and everyone annoys Gokudera save for being with Tsuna.

And it all comes down to this; a nearly blown-up toilet and her, Tamaki, to take care of it.

Why her again? Simple; Tamaki insisted.

"Students shouldn't be loitering around the school ground after school hours."

Turning her head around, the female gunslinger peered onto the person who had spoke such words as her gaze laid upon the tall male standing behind her, arms crossed and eyes glaring at her like a hawk. From the appearance alone, Tamaki could think that this must be the Hibari Kyouya everyone was talking about ever since she first came here in Namimori. In all honesty, she hadn't encountered the male before and even going to the point that she would rather not get herself in hot waters when deem not necessary, but it was a curious as much that she do plan on meeting him... only, not in this kind of situation.

However...

"Aren't you a student yourself?" Tamaki spoke in a blank tone, her gaze returning back towards the male's CR, heaving a sigh. "I wonder how will I fix the toilet that was blown up? Lucky it's only one, otherwise it'll deck off from my allowance." She added more to herself as if Hibari was just one of those people to be ignored since he is not acknowledging her or something.

"You're breaking the rules, herbivore."

Again, she ignored it.

Amusing, Hibari thought with a scowl as he noticed how she just bypass him as if he was nothing to her. Not surprise in there, seeing that she seems to be aligned herself with Sawada and his friends.

"Speaking of which," It was her turn to speak as the brunette turned around to face the prefect, her face showing nothing except boredom (or maybe that's just her) and blinked her moss-green optics towards him. She really do look like a male, Hibari thought, as he also noticed that she only reached up to his chin and that her body doesn't seem to be well-formed like most of the females- almost like a plank board or something. "You're Hibari Kyouya, that person whom everyone talks about, yes?" He couldn't believe she doesn't even know him, he thought grinding his teeth. "Not that I care or anything... it's just a little bit annoying that people keep telling me to watch my back out from you, you don't seem to look scary to me anyway." She said in a passive tone, hands placed onto the jean pockets and staring sideways towards the window.

Unfortunately, she didn't expect the tonfa pressed onto her neck as the raven-haired male leaned in closer on his prey, a smirk shown onto his lips. She noted how unusually fast he is to react, but she doesn't seem to show any other expression at all.

"You don't seem aware of me as much, are you, herbivore?" Hibari sneered, seeing no resistance towards the female as he continued. "You're aware that you are not wearing the prescribed uniform." She only shrugged (or, at least, she tried to) as he added. "You're breaking the peace; therefore I'll bite you off to death." He was irked, however, at the bold and nonchalant look Tamaki showed as she only blinked at him in reply to his threat.

"We're just humans; so what if I dress like a guy, nothing's wrong with it."

He would have beat the daylight out of her (and, frankly, he doesn't give a damn since he was about to do it anyway) when her right hand flew in and grabbed his left arm in a tight-wrench grip as she manage to pry herself free from his grasp and- what do you know- escaped from his clutches as she released her grip on him. Hibari was about to turn around when he felt something pressing towards his chin and noticed that the brunette...

She was holding a gun. A Browning HP 9mm Semi-automatic Handgun, to be exact.

"'Breaking the peace'?" Tamaki parroted in a blank tone, her face still not showing any emotion. "You should have redirected those statement to yourself, if I may do say so myself, in all honesty."

"You're not to bring any dangerous weapon around the school premises, herbivore."

"You should direct that statement as well to yourself, Hibari-san."

This female... what else does she had and she doesn't seem to be much affected on him?

Of course, there's only one solution for this.

"I'll bite you to death."

With his tonfas on hand, he prepared to assault the female as she blocked his attack with her handgun. Knowing that the corridors are not the best way for an attack, especially with her condition, she turned around and ran, leading the raven-haired prefect outside as he followed behind, ready to catch his prey like a carnivore that he is and bite her off like he had stated. Nobody runs away from him and gets away with it. What's unusual, though, is that she hadn't even gave a shot with her gun though how in the world she manage to wield one will be going to his mind for the rest of his existence for now. Upon reaching outside, Hibari looked around and noticed that she was nowhere in sight when he felt something wet had hit from the nape of his neck. Placing his hand, thinking that it might be blood, he touched the wet part only to find out that it was water as he turned around and saw the brunette female, gun aimed at him as a faint smirk appeared from her face.

"I'm not actually that stupid to bring a handgun to school," Tamaki spoke as she came out from behind the door, emitting a shrug as she watched the irked look from his face. "It's just a water gun though, unlike you, I don't fight when it is deeming not necessary to do so. You're the Vongola Cloud Guardian, you should know that." How did she knew, he thought when she gave another sigh, shaking the 'water gun' to check if there's still any water left and walked pass him with her shoulder bag sling onto her shoulder (she got them somehow, don't ask how or where). "Well, it's getting late. I'll just see you tomorrow."

He decided that he'll just pursue this person some other time.

"Ayumo Tamaki."

The name, alone, was quite unusual to his lips.

"We'll see each other soon."

It appears he found another interesting person to fight with, asides the baby mafioso and that blonde-haired one he encountered.

He'll make sure she'll regret ever crossing paths with Hibari Kyouya and defy him like that.

He'll make sure that she's going down.

* * *

For the Browning gun (even though that she said it was only a water gun)... search it off on Wikipedia, it'll pop off in there anyway. No time to explain about them, to be honest. *cough*

Oh my God, I did NOT just made a Hibari drabble! I can't believe I have made this!! Aah, it's the end of the world!!!

Haha, not really... but I was like 'WTF, this is Hibari!' and I was fearing that I might made him OOC or something. Aaaah, what in the world have I gotten into this time? I should post Tamaki's profiles soon if I made more than 2 drabbles of this. And, apparently, as I said before, this is not a Hibari paring fluff... though that depends. Hehe, it's about time to send someone to pit with Hibari, though. Suppose she's the second one (asides Sora) who has Common Sense for she's the only one brave enough (if not lazy, or stupid) enough to say such words and defy him while retaining a nonchalant facade.

What in the world this is coming into?

Well, it's nice to have Hibari for a change. Hmm... Who else in the Vongola I haven't exploited yet? I've done many Tsuna ones... then Reborn... I only made one-or-two Yamamoto and one Gokudera.... Some Ryohei and one Mukuro... Then this (Hibari); so that leaves Lambo. ^^'' Er... I'll try to come up with something for the Bovino and the rest. *waves arms*

Right, let's go to the usual routine.

The song used for this is '**Blaze Away**' by _TRAX_ from the anime 'Eyeshield 21'. I don't own the song, KHR or its characters, and the gun (I researched about that Browning, if you're asking me!) for they are owned to their respective owners. I only own Ayumo Tamaki and this drabble. Yes, because if I do own KHR, Hibari would be wielding guns and Hibird is to Mukuro. Gosh-darnit, what am I saying?

Anyway, message would motivate me to teach Hibird how to sing one of Lady Gaga's songs. *shrugs* don't ask me, I just want to have Hibird with variety of songs asides the Namimori one, your call. XD


	25. Afro Gunsou

_This concerns Tsuna and Co. and Reborn with humor and random crack..._

_  
__And Afro._

_  
__Yes, you heard me, another RebornxWanya/Artemis humor crack with Afros at the end._

_  
__For some reason... *shakes head* You know I have to use numerous translators just to translate this song since I can't find any English translation lyrics... so, yeah, and some I 'assumed' on my own, so don't blame me if it's inaccurate. *bows*_

_  
__I think I'm going to die laughing at this... Message would add humor to the fire. X333_

_  
__

* * *

_

_  
_**=Afro Sergeant=**

_  
__"Really, who wrote 'serious' and reads it?__  
__Turn the bellybutton of the universe and life,__  
__We're so straightforward __  
__PYUA~!__  
__Blonde straight at the enemy;__  
__Spinning the eyes of the world after that sharp swing __  
__Shure!__  
__Fire 3,2,1; Selfish, escalation head!_

_  
__The Afro-Sergeant, The Afro-Sergeant's Afro__  
__The Afro-Sergeant, The Afro-Sergeant's Afro__  
__The Afro-Sergeant, The Afro-Sergeant's Afro__  
__The Afro-Sergeant, The Afro-Sergeant's Afro_

_  
__Nya~!"_

_  
__---_

"WAHAHAHAHA~!!"

Sora wasn't sure what to take on in this situation, but amongst the people who are here consisting of her friend, Tsuna, and his two buddies, Yamamoto and Gokudera, as well as Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin and Reborn, she was sure as heck she'll die young at this stage for laughing too hard at the sight before her.

"Sora-chan?"

"You're...You're... Hahaha... your hea.... hihihi..."

Apparently, her baby-companion, Wanya, said she'll be with Tsuna's while she finishes her tutor session with a neighbor and as soon as the female entered the brunette male's room, the only thing focused towards the orange-haired female's attention is...

"Yes, Sky-chan," Wanya grumbled, petite arms crossed despite being hidden from the gray-black cloak she dons. "Afros; now stop laughing at us having this ridiculous hairdo already and help us settle this problem before anything else happen." Sora couldn't help but (loudly) wonder, though, as of why Lambo is not affected...

Oh, right, silly her, he's already in his Afro even before this situation happened.

And what exactly happened?

---

"Oha~!"

"Ciaossu, Artemis."

"I told you, I'm Wanya! Wan. Ya. Wanya!"

Wanya jumped towards the brunette male's shoulders (aware that the rest are around on his room) as she gave another bow, her witch hat bobbed on her actions as she jumped down from her perch and trotted herself towards the coffee table.

"Anyway," She spoke with her squeaky tone, her slate-gray optics (Reborn knew that the color of her eyes were only from contacts) brimming with mischief, like always. "I got a message from Sky-chan's dear Tuna-fish!" Artemis... or, rather, Wanya, pointed her small finger towards the brunette as Tsuna knew who she meant. Yeah, he's not surprise if everyone else starts calling him that, but he would rather that only Sora should call him that (As of how did the baby-witch knew is out of the question). "She said she'll devour your flesh and spit your bones out!" That gave the poor guy a shriek (even though he knows Sora wouldn't do that....?) as the silver-haired male gave a growl towards the small female while Yamamoto only laughed, proclaiming this as a cute banter from the little one. "Just joking, she wouldn't do that," Said male gave a sigh of relief, to be followed by, "She'll just going to kick your nuts if you didn't do your homework. And that means you too, Bomb guy, Baseball guy!" Now, Gokudera and Yamamoto knew that Sora might be kidding, but they rather be safe than sorry and just follow if they want their 'most important organ'- as Ryohei had said- to be protected from a certain, orange-head's kick.

Tsuna wasn't sure if it's actually a good idea to let Wanya stay with Sora further; what in the world she is teaching this kid in the first place, anyway?

And, thus, the trio (Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto) did their homeworks in safety of their 'nuts', knowing that with Sora Ichiroku around, nobody's safe... except Fuuta if he behaves. He was playing with both Lambo and I-pin, which made the teen's study-session a little harder to concentrate while Reborn notices that the small witch was tinkering something with a green-colored bazooka.

"Where'd you get that?" Reborn asked as he sat beside the child, eying the said item with curiosity.

"Ah, this?" Wanya replied, showing the said bazooka towards the baby Mafioso with a Cheshire-like grin spread on her lips. "It's something I cooked up sometime ago back in Sky-chan's place." Oh, right, Reborn thought, she was staying at Sora's and practically used her bedroom, more likely her closet, as a makeshift invention room of hers. "I planned on testing it but not sure if it'll work."

"Then what is it?" The Mafioso asked once more, promptly grabbing the bazooka away from her and looking on it at every angle. "It looks like the cow-brat's Ten-year bazooka, come to think about it." He does had a point, Wanya nodded. "Does it function like his bazooka?"

Before Wanya could even answer, however, the bazooka disappeared only to be seen in the hands of the said cow-brat, AKA Lambo, as he laughed and played with the said item.

"WOW, COOL TOY!" He squealed, flailing the said item.

"Give that back!" Wanya whined, trying to tug the whole thing away from him but no avail.

"Give back!" I-pin insisted to help the poor witch-baby as she chased around the room while Lambo run away from the Chinese assassin, Fuuta decided to help along.

"Ah, we're busy here, can you do that outside?" Tsuna groaned, fearing for his math exam as he tried to shoo everyone so him and his friends could concentrate. "Come on, we're trying to study!" He whined.

"Let me handle this, boss!" Gokudera insisted, pulling out his dynamites but just as he was about to throw them away, Lambo somehow accidentally aimed the weapon at Tsuna and pulled the trigger as purple smoke surrounded him.

"Juudaime~!"

"Tsuna!"

As the smoke cleared itself, silence fell from the whole room before another outburst came in from- who else?- Gokudera.

"JUUDAIME, WHAT HAPPENED??"

"Hahaha~! Tsuna, are you ok?"

Blinking, Tsuna wondered if he was in the future but after seeing his friends still in their younger self, he gave a sigh of relief... wait a minute, why does his head feels something heavy, he thought as the brunette male touched his head only to notice...

"WAHAHAHA~! TSUNA HAS AFRO!"

And that made him realize...

"Looks like it's working just fine!"

The said male turned his head towards the witch-baby as she clasped her hands, amused at the success of her invention with a smile as if she was even glad Lambo took her 'weapon' away from her. An involuntary twitch appeared from his eyes as he frantically looked towards his mirror, only to find out that what the cow-brat had said is true- he's donning with a brown afro!

"I have an Afro?" Tsuna twitched as he noticed Lambo was more than hyper now to test this object to everyone. Unfortunately, everyone was not spared as the occupants of the room, save for Reborn and Lambo (He already has a Afro) for some reason, had their hairs turned into Afros.

"Neat, we're playing disco, right?" Yamamoto chimed, amused at his new 'do while the bomber was less than pleased on his crowning glory.

"GAH, WHAT DID YOUR TOY DID TO MY HEAD!?" The said silver-haired male growled to both Lambo, who was the one shooting the darned thing, and to Wanya, who was the one invented the said item. Fuuta and I-pin seemed not minding about the situation, and Yamamoto thought it was another game of some-sort, but Wanya tried to wriggle free from the bomber's grasp as Tsuna frantically tried to settle everyone down. "Bring Juudaime's hair back to what it was before or I'll maul you!" He threatened, shaking the poor baby to submission.

"Hiii, I don't know how to counter it~!" Wanya whined, arms flailing as she tried to get herself free. "I told you, it's in the testing stage, I haven't found a way to reverse the effect immediately!"

"Meaning?"

"It'll be around an hour or three before the effects wore itself off naturally."

Dropping the baby (which gave an 'oof' squeal), the three teens knew what it meant.

They're doomed.

"Ah, what should we do about it?" Yamamoto asked, looking at the blonde-haired baby as she gave a pondering thought before a shrug replied from her. "Can't you fix it until then? If Sora-chan sees this, she'll get angry at you!"

"Crap, forgot about that!" Tsuna exclaimed, bot realizing that in a few minutes, his friend would arrive to check on them about their homework. And if Sora sees them goofing off, they knew one thing...

They're doomed.

**_SLAM!_**

"Tsuna, I'm coming up!"

And, speak of the devil, Sora arrived right on cue as they could hear footsteps coming closer from the other side of the door heading towards the brunette's room. He tried to find a way to conceal this humiliation of (almost) everyone having an Afro when the door opened (He gave another involuntary "Hiiii~!" out of surprise) when Sora entered.

"Tsuna, I....?"

And that is where the whole thing started, Sora seeing everyone (save for Reborn and Lambo) in their Afro glory, staring at them for a few minutes before bursting herself laughing as if she hadn't seen anything humorous for a while.

"Oh, come on," Sora spoke after calming down, promptly (and roughly, may we add) taking the bazooka away from Lambo and turned the item around for her to look at. "Take a chill, it's not like the Afros are permanent, right?" She chided, peering at the hole before turning it around once more. "Hm... must be out of ammo or something..." She murmured, ignoring the silent plea, growl or otherwise from her surroundings.

Unfortunately, though...

**_POOF!_**

Purple smoke surrounded the female as, next thing everyone knew, she is now sporting a orange-colored afro as she blinked from the unexpected turn of events (and of hair-do) and looked at the bazooka as if she wanted to curse the thing to oblivions.

"Er... Sora, you okay there?"

Twitch.

And all hell breaks loose as the said female demanded for her head to return back to normal or else. Don't worry, the male teens' nuts were saved... but not everything else, unfortunately.

---

"A-ha! I knew I just left it somewhere!"

Blowing the dust off from the item, Artemis admired the green bazooka at hand as Reborn watched from the door in the attic, a small smirk placed onto his lips.

"Isn't that the 'Afro Bazooka' you were tinkering back then?" Reborn spoke in a suave tone as Artemis walked towards the male Hitman, hand still holding the said bazooka. "It seems to be small compared to when you held it ten years ago, yes?" He added as she nodded and checked if the said item was still in mint condition.

"Suppose," Artemis replied back, sea-green optics gleaming from behind her oval spectacles. "Wonder if it's still working," she murmured more to herself as she tried to look for the other end of the weapon. "Can't remember which end is which, though." The woman admitted. "I wonder if this--"

**_POOF!_**

"Er... whoops?"

The familiar purple smoke cleared around Reborn as Artemis stopped her tracks, looked onto her companion with a blank look, before she burst into laughing which caused a frown from the Hitman's face.

"Seriously, Artemis," Reborn spoke in a stern manner, arms crossed as he was sporting a slate-colored Afro in his head that was quite larger than his head. "If you don't find a way to reverse the effect by the time I'll be out on a mission, I'm going to kill you." That didn't helped her from stopping her laugh, though, seeing how the image doesn't fit so well with Reborn's image.

An afro on the GREAT Hitman Reborn, really...

"Artemis, did you disposed of the item properly?" Reborn spoke, feeling that it wouldn't be the end of the Afro Bazooka.

"Yes, I already did.."

And, thus, the last time the Afro Bazooka was seen from the hands of Artemis as the said item was seen in the trash can, until....

"Ushishishi~! And, what is this?"

"Ooh, gimme~!"

A Cheshire-like smile spread from the orange-haired Varia member's face as Antoinette faced Belphegor, hands clutching onto the Bazooka greedily that came from the trash can. They don't know what it does, but they knew that it must be disposed for a reason.

* * *

The most Crack-filled drabble I have ever made. I couldn't really imagine what's like if everyone in Reborn! had Afros, but if I were given a chance... well, it could be worse.

I am so going to be hunted down by it. It's a light comedy fluff, and probably the last part was Artemis' way of humiliating Reborn for 'her own personal pleasure and fun', as Sora would want to say it. I am threatened that there might be a squeal (since our lovely Prince the Ripper and his companion had taken their hands onto the said bazooka) with the Varia as our lucky victim.... though, knowing me, it'll take a long time before that happens, so yeah. *cough*

Yes, Afros. This is definitely going to the scrap pile. *sigh*

Er...

And, now, for the usual; the song for this (crack) drabble would be '**Afro Gunsou**' by _Dance Man_ from the anime "Sgt. Keroro". I don't own the song, the anime Reborn!, or anything else. I only own my characters and this drabble, so yeah. Nothing else to say...

Message would make the Vongola Guardians dance the 'Disco Night Fever'. It'll be fun. X33


	26. Be Your Girl

_I don't know why I made this, but I suppose I (halfly) blame this to my friend who is addicted to this song for some reason. Being a good friend that I am, I'm going hush-hush about it and won't tell a soul._

_  
__Otherwise, got another one at hand. _

_  
__I am not sure where this is going but..._

_  
__Yes, finally, I set Lambo out for once. And, if anyone's wondering.... yeah, I know. Hahaha... *shrugs* Nothing else to say._

_Anyone of you who knows 'Amber Light' would be familiar of this... and, yeah, this is AFTER the oneshot of mine that I made... though not really a sequel or such.  
_

_  
__

* * *

_

_  
_**=Be your Girl=**

_  
__"'I'm fine with it,' I kept thinking,__  
__You being shared with someone else,__  
__but I just kept on crying: 'I don't like it'__  
__Even if it's a lie or for comforting, just say: 'You're my only one'_

_  
__Baby Baby, __  
__I wanna be your girl...__  
__~Baby I wanna be your girl~__  
__Baby Baby,__  
__~Maybe I wanna be your girl~__  
__All I need is you..."_

_  
__---_

Lilla smiled ruefully as she watched from the distance some females fawning over the young, Bovino friend of hers. The tousle-haired Thunder Guardian of Vongola said that he would rather have the female brunette as his girlfriend, but she politely told him that for as long as he is happy with anyone, she's fine with it. Lilla was easy to talk with, Lambo would ponder, but it's a bit hassle that, sometimes, her tolerance could actually meant something else as he knew after his confession towards her that she was actually jealous inside from these women who are swarming around him, not that she don't know about it or anything.

But why did she let them be? She could just shoo them away or proclaim that she is his 'girlfriend' but, instead, she only remained silent and unnoticed by the female populace. Heck, even I-pin notices about this and tried to talk this out on Lilla, which only replied back about something not wanting to bother and stir any more trouble for the young lad. Even the rest of the Vongola members, who are well-aware of her relationship with Lambo, seem to feel a pang of pity towards the girl who only stood in the sidelines, watching the rest of the female populace aiming to get the young lad's heart while she let herself in the sides. Hey, she's not of nobility nor part of any mafia family and, certainly, she's not of a higher-status so she knew she had no chance against them, knowing the world of mafia and all.

"Lilla," I-pin decided to give the female a courtesy visit towards the brunette female as she knocked onto the door of her humble adobe, poking her head as she noticed Lilla sitting on one of the couch chairs, her blue-violet optics beaming towards the Chinese teen as she beckoned her to enter while hand grasping at a teacup. "Oh! Hello there, Lilla-chan!" She greeted as the said female waved in return.

"Hello I-pin!" Lilla chirped in her good-nature manner, standing up as she gestured the raven-haired Chinese to enter. "I'll just get some cups; oh, do help yourself with some cookies, I'm having a break here for a few while before returning back to the flower shop." I-pin could have swore how in the world the female manage to look for a part-time job in a flower store near Namimori is a mystery as she prompted herself to enter and sat at the couch while taking a cookie from the plate laid above the glass coffee table. As soon as Lilla came back with another teacup and placed it in front of the other teen, she sat down across her as the brunette clasped her hands together. "So, what brings you here? I could have swore I didn't ask for any orders right now... or, maybe obaa-san thinks I was getting hungry so she asked you to deliver a ramen or something..." It was always amusing to watch the brunette muse to her own thoughts from time to time.

I-pin shook her hands as she gave a sweat drop at the idea coming out from the other female. Knowing her state of mind, she could have sworn she had a lot of creativity coming from her as the pigtailed teen gave a sheepish grin. "Nah just came to check on you!" I-pin spoke with a smile; another sweat drop came from her head. "But, really, Lilla, you sure you're OK here? Tsuna really wanted you to stay with them and he doesn't seem to mind as much." The brunette shook her head as a sigh escaped I-pin's mouth. As always, Lilla was as stubborn as a Ram as every time her or anyone else would come and ask her, she would politely decline the offer, stating that she doesn't want to bother them with any burden coming from her. In fact, Lilla even clearly stated that she would rather stay at a safe distance and not to let them be bothered if ever she was in trouble. It was considerate of her, really, but she's just clearly wanted to have a normal life, living in her simple home and running a simple flower shop; nothing too fancy like the mafia life and whatnot.

"I'm fine, honestly," Lilla spoke, sipping her tea as a sigh escaped her lips. "I would just add trouble if I accepted and, I'm pretty sure, obaa-san still needed my help with the shop. Heaven knows how old she is and in dire need of assistance, though I do wish she would live longer, don't you think?" A small smile spread her lips as she added, scratching her cheeks with her index finger lightly. "By the way, I'm sure Lambo-kun's fine, yes? Has he been doing any missions lately, like he said? Hope he's fine and not seriously hurt, it would definitely worry everyone to death if that happen! By the way, how's your part-time work in the ramen house, pretty good I hope! Well, let's help together and do our best, OK?" The raven-haired female could have sworn she was switching topics just to avoid a certain topic, but she decided that maybe it's for the best.

Lilla seems to know about her capabilities, apparently.

Unfortunately, she also knew that Lilla didn't like the fact that Lambo is being chased by females her age... despite her calm, smiling and tolerating composure of hers.

Besides, she's just human, isn't she?

"Lilla..."

Grasping her shoulders, Lambo tried to shake some sense out of the female as he admitted how sick he is on the smiling facade she shows and the fact that she seems fine that he should love anyone else but her. He was annoyed, to be honest, how she acted like she is turning a blind eye on the truth as he probably knew she was lying about her being fine with it.

In fact, he seem to knew that she was actually cursing those women from within her mind without her knowing it... or, to be precise, without them knowing.

"Tell me the truth," His voice sounded stern, if not stiff, as his green optics staring onto the blue-violet ones. "You're not being honest; just tell me if I'm hurting you or not." He was worried about her, but he knew that, sooner or later, he had to tell her the truth that he was getting tired of her being 'too nice' and letting others go before her. God, what is she, a saint or something? A wry smile escaped her lips as she gently held her hands towards his and replied back in a slight-shaky tone of hers, as if she was about to cry or something.

"I'm just being honest."

"That's not honesty, Lilla."

She was surprise at his tone; Lambo wasn't the type who would use that kind of tone towards anyone, even for such a small thing as this, as she avoided his gaze but no avail.

"Lilla, just tell me the truth if you really love me."

True, she harbors feelings towards him, and it's exactly true of him to say that she was actually feeling jealous every time he hangs out with the other female here in Namimori (or anywhere else) that is not related or close to the young, Thunder Guardian. She do love him, really, but the feeling that he might just think of her as someone who is annoying because she was nice and polite, not to mention that she always smiles things away if not on the oblivious and naive side. She was afraid that if she said her feelings to him, he would change his mind and reject her, or that he would claim her to be selfish.

Nobody knew but Lilla was scared that she might be possessive towards Lambo and he would hate her for it.

"I really do," Lilla whispered softly, but loud enough for Lambo to hear. "But you might just hate me for being possessive." She was an honest creature, lately... it's just that she doesn't know when her honesty can be a different thing altogether or how to channel them as much. "I don't care if it's just a lie or if you're just saying that because you feel pity... I just want to hear that I'm your only one. I... I might sound selfish but...." She didn't even get to finish her sentence as his lips pressed towards her, silencing the brunette female for a few seconds before he separated himself, a smile seen onto his face.

"Yare yare," He gave a friendly pat onto the female's head, as if he was petting her, as he shook his head a bit. "You're still oblivious as always, huh, Lilla-chan?" Lambo placed a light kiss on her forehead as he continued. "I thought I told you I'm already yours, didn't I?"

At least that will teach Lilla that, sometimes, being too nice and tolerable to others when she clearly know that he is actually hers isn't really a good thing after all.

* * *

I am forever blaming my classmate who got hooked in the song... actually; I blame myself for getting her hook in this song. Dammit, shouldn't have let her listen to it while working on some drawing plates of ours.. *shakes head* now I am regretting my actions as she keep asking me if my cellphone has that song and wants to listen to it.

Haha, weird.

Never knew I could pull a Lambo as much... but I'm sure the female is familiar to those people who had read 'Amber Light' in a different site over there. Otherwise, new character and her name is Lilla. Yes, almost border lining Mary-Sue but I altered something so she won't BE a mary-sue-ish type of a character. Yes, she's polite and kind (almost a bit like Nana?) but, practically, you don't want her being angry or else... Yes, you never know but she's a sadist when angered. *snorts*

What the~?

Ok, the song would be '**Be Your Girl**' by _Chieko Kawabe_ from the anime, "Elfen Lied". I don't own the anime, Lambo and the rest of the characters for if I own them, we don't call Vongola 'Vongola' but something else. I only own my character and probably this drabble. Otherwise, shoot.

Hmm... I suppose I might say the same thing about messaging, so I'm just going to say that Lambo would do the lambada instead. Yeah!

Wait...


	27. Butterfly

_I suppose while working on my Painting for this Art competition/Preliminaries of mine, I got on this song and decided to use this for another part of the Sora-Millefiore mini-series._

_  
__And probably shedding a light or two (unless you got the hint somewhere within those previous drabbles of mine) about who in the heck is this 'Agent Sixteen' person and what's her relation with the rest of Vongola and they seem to know her... or, prolly a knowledge on what's her role and stuff. _

_  
__Well, I'm not going in more with speeches; message would bring Irie Shouichi back to life and sing. Goshdarnit, why, Amano-sama, why? Not that he's dead or anything, really. *cough*  
_

_  
__

* * *

_

_  
_**=Butter-fly=**

_  
__"After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness, __  
__It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose. __  
__Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tends to stay;__  
__I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah..._

_  
__After an endless dream, in this miserable world, __  
__That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all.__  
__Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seems to stay;__  
__I'm sure we can fly, on my love!"_

_---_

She only stood in silence as she was _forced_ ('forced' was the root word) by Kyouya Hibari (the older one, to be precise) to accompany her to God-knows-where, not encountering any other Millefiore enemies for a while after he manage to '**bite off**' the ones pursuing the orange-haired female a while ago, or to anyone that gets in their way. The silence seems awkward but Sora knew better than to try and retort back towards the ex-prefect-now-Mafioso before her. Who would have thought that he had grew all these years?

"You shouldn't have left yourself behind Kusakabe and the others," Hibari said in a cool yet steely tone of his. "But, then again, you're not the type who works with anyone else." he concluded, which made her wonder what does he meant by that.

"Eh? Wait, what do you mean by that?"

He didn't replied to her question but decided to continue on trekking from within the walls of an enemy base with a younger female lagging behind even though he knew that she wouldn't be as useful in this era unlike her future counterpart. Just what role does she actually had to begin with and he was asked to 'assist' her? It was pretty much confusing, she thought, biting her thumb in frustration as she could only follow the older male before her.

Just who the hell is she in this era? And what is her exact role, really?

"You said you're just returning a favor to her...er... I mean... me, right?"

A grunt of reply.

"May I know why?"

He didn't reply, unfortunately.

"Fine, be that way; not like I would want to know about her anyway."

So, instead of asking more questions about who is she in the future era, or what does she actually do to begin with, Sora decided to just shut up and let it slide, probably follow whatever Reborn told her to do from those letters she had read upon her arrival on this plane of decade, while thoughts of what else there is to do here muddled her mind.

"Summon Ala Alba."

"Er... what?"

She could feel the steel glare from the ex-prefect as he looked onto the younger female as if he's not joking around. Then again, he's not after all. "I said," he said calmly yet in a tone that would had said something about not to disobey him or else. "Summon Ala Alba." She wasn't sure what he was talking about, or if he's completely nuts, but Sora only replied back with a 'what the heck' look of hers as Hibari shook his head and pulled out his tonfa, pointing it to the young teen. "That box animal of yours, herbivore."

"I didn't know these things have names!" Sora retorted but, nevertheless, followed his instructions (in fear for her life, apparently) as she pulled out the small box from her pocket, concentrated her own resolve until a small, orange-colored ember emitted from the ring she was wearing and pressed it onto the slot, watching as a bright orange blob of flame shot out from the box and landed onto the top of her head as it revealed itself and gave a loud 'squawk'.

"It's weak."

Another (retorting) squawk from the box animal as Sora looked up (or, at least, tried to since there's something sitting on top of her head) as she noticed that the bird perched on top of her head is a little too small, if not a bit on the--

"Why's the bird a bit tabby?" She could only feel the steel gaze from Hibari once more as she decided to just forget about asking him more questions that might end her up being injured not because of those Millefiore soldiers. "Oi, birdie, shoo! Get off of my head!" The female groaned, flailing her hand upward just to shoo the small albatross away from her head but with no avail. "I give up; stay there for all I care, see if I get neck cramps and fail because of you." She sighed in defeat, knowing that since this is her second time meeting her own box familiar, she had a conclusion that maybe the Albatross might think of her not as the Sora-partner it used to have. "This is hopeless." She groaned, flailing her arms slightly in the (comical) situation before her with this familiar.

Typical.

"Tell me again why did you want me to summon this thing?" Sora asked once more, pointing her index finger upward towards the perched creature on her head as Hibari grunted in reply.

"He'll be useful." Was all Hibari had said as, right on cue, they heard a crash coming from the room next to them. "Hm... seems the herbivore isn't still as strong." He murmured to himself, tonfas at hand and ready to head out but not before giving one, final instruction towards the orange-haired female. "That bird will lead you to the chamber; go in there and defeat any enemies you encounter if you must." Before she could even protest, however, the tabby albatross seem to have heard what Hibari had said as it stretched its flame-covered wings and seem it had lifted 'himself' off, circling around the female with a loud 'squawk'.

"Oi, what--?"

Before she could have asked once more, she noticed how her legs...

Her lower legs, to be exact, had been enveloped by orange-colored flames as she heard a whirling sound coming from the skates she was wearing.

Wait, what in the-?

"..."

"Get out and follow Ala Alba, or I'll bite you to death."

As the bird flew towards the direction opposite to where Hibari Kyouya was heading, Sora didn't take any second thoughts (for her own safety, as she thought about not rather to engaged to this battle with Hibari on tow) as Sora followed to where ever the albatross would lead her, noticing that she only needed to lean and move her legs with less force, the wheels from her skates moving on its own in which the speed must have increased due to rotation than any normal skates does. Of course, since skating (preferably with roller blades) was something Sora enjoyed which she compare it to flying, the female somehow felt the wind rush to her face (completely forgetting to wear her trademark goggles) as she pelted herself head-on to catch the soaring bird that seem to be unusually faster than she had thought.

"Hey, wait up~!" The female called, not realizing the increasing speed or unaware that around the corner, she would meet up with some enemies at hand. And, as if on cue, the White Spell soldiers were armed and ready, weapon at hand as soon as she entered their 'territory' and made their aim onto the female. "Hiii~!" The female tried to avoid any oncoming attacks that came from them as she noticed that the bird is nowhere to be seen. Where it would go, she thought as she dodged another attack. Unfortunately, for her, there is only one way out of this place and it was blocked by the goons along with the one she had come from a while ago.

"Darn it..."

She knew that if she weren't careful enough (not to mention that she hadn't have any weapon at hand, or any experience with fighting), she could die in this situation. Hibari, apparently, won't be able to save her hide this time seeing that from the way he ordered her to follow the bird, he seem to be going pretty busy with the source of the crash a while back and she doubt any allies of theirs would come in her aid; in short, she was on her own. And with the Sky-attributed Albatross- Ala Alba it seems to be called- nowhere in sight, leaving the female with only her flame-engulged skates, she's definitely not having any luck anytime soon.

Sora could have just give up now and just surrender; that'll save her life even for a bit, and probably make her life a bit easier.

Yeah, that would be a good idea after all. Besides, she doesn't want to die here, no way Sora will die in this situation!

_"I want to cut the _**_infinite loop_**_; we'll definitely change the future _**_for the better!_**_"_

But...

Didn't she promise that she wants to change the future? Didn't Sora vow to herself not to give up so she could change the future for the better of everyone?

Didn't Sora Ichiroku said that she'll break the infinite loop, at all cause, even if it means sacrificing herself?

"Screw common sense; you guys are going down!"

Without her realizing it, the rotation of her skates seem to have increase dramatically, the flames grew bigger as she charged in towards the soldiers blocking her path, ready to attack them with whatever she got at full speed as she leaned herself forward, ready for the impact. She doesn't want to just give up easily and abandon the promise she had made to the Vongola Primo. She doesn't want to fail Reborn and the others who are working their best to return back to their own time.

She doesn't care anymore if she have to 'screw common sense' as she says it; Sora only wanted to get this over and, certainly...

Tsuna- both the present and the future- and this Agent Sixteen-person had trusted her with something important which is why she is here; therefore she would not fail them at any cause.

With her resolve finally modified itself, the teenage female leaned at the last moment before she made a leap, ready to give in an involuntary kick towards these soldiers who are blocking her way out towards the other room.

"You guys are in my **WAY**~!"

A great swipe from her leg as a strong gust of wind seem to blew them away, colliding onto the wall with such impact that left them stunned as she loose no haste in looking back, noticing that Ala Alba was actually waiting for her from the other side before flying off once more. What's unusual, however, is that due to the intense speed, she noticed that she was skating not on solid ground...

But on air itself, as if the wind had become her own, personal road; something she had thought only possible in her thoughts whenever she is skating back in Namimori.

"Heh, awesome, I feel like flying!" Sora exclaimed with great enthusiasm, not even daring to decrease the speed as she began catching up onto the flying creature towards the room she was instructed to head with the new-found speed and ability she never thought she could have.

Surely, there is something more with this Ala Alba box animal that this 'Agent Sixteen' gave her.

_'Don't worry, Tsuna; I'm coming and ready when you are!'_

---

A smirked formed from the red-head as he watched the female heading towards the center of the Melone base, amused on her discovery with a part of her abilities.

"Irie-sama," One of the Cervello spoke, standing beside him. "Is it ok to let her bypass the soldiers and head towards the machine?" He dismissed the question, knowing what the female was aiming for.

"Don't worry," Irie Shouichi commanded, spectacles glaring through the faint light of the monitor screen as he also watched another screen where Tsuna and Spanner are shown as of this moment. "Agent Sixteen's original plan is to destroy the Melone Base so, surely, she had sent a message to her past self to finish what she had started; I'm not going to let her do just that."

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_  
__Irie looked onto the slender woman clad in a red-colored jacket with black tights, white-colored boots and brown gloves as a white-colored scarf adorned her neck and sepia-tinted goggles covering her eyes, a smirk came across her face as she crossed her arms._

_  
__"Of course, Irie-kun," She spoke, head tilting. "It's his plan; you have to do your part while I have to do mine." A sigh escaped his lips as she only chuckled sheepishly at the reaction. "Tsu-kun had seen through it; I'm not going to fail him and leave his grand schemes for nothing, dead or not." He knew that there was a slight waver on her tone when she mention about concerning his 'death' (even though that he, or Irie, hadn't mentioned anything about his 'death' being fake towards her for the sake of the plan he has in tow). "But... I believe in him, I know they could change the future for the better."_

_  
__"But you're--"_

_  
__"Back then, I don't know myself too well, that I was relying too much on the commodity; the normality of the whole society and not letting other people know what I actually wanted was to voice out and say what I trully wanted to say against all odds. Send my past self here; let her learn that, sometimes, not having common sense is not a bad thing after all."_

_  
__"So, you're saying..."_

_  
__"Just in case the past Tsuna and everyone else feels down or the likes, there's ought to be a wake-up call from someone, even if it means roughly smacking them in the behind if she has to."_

_  
__He could tell she had something planning within such circumstances; she's willing to partake in this plan just as fine._

_  
__"I understand you working for the Vongola had something to do with this," Irie concluded as he faced the orange-haired female as she lifted her goggles to reveal her bright, caramel optics which seem to gleam with the same look he had seen for the past decade when they were still neighbors. "I know you'll go far with this, Agent Sixteen..." He took a pause, musing her one last time, before she turned her back and began walking out of the door, knowing that the meeting between the two of them are done for now._

_  
__"...Or, should I say, _**_Sora Ichiroku_**_."_

The fact that she had something in mind made him wonder if it'll work, despite knowing that this is all part of the Future Tsuna's plan as well but, for now, Irie focused on fulfilling his role, knowing that the young Sora would do it just fine.

Oh, she'll go far just fine, alright... let her have her own wings to fly on and she'll make it to the end.

* * *

Bah, it's a bit scrunched up, but I guess Sora needed to move herself out from her 'common sense' self and screw around with it; just charge in and don't care about everything else for now. And, yeah, you head me, Irie Shouichi and Sora Ichiroku are neighbors (she lives in an apartment flat) so no surprise the two knew each other.

So this Agent Sixteen, who is actually Sora of the Future self, has some plan concerning with aiding the Future Tsuna's plan as well as teaching the young Sora about something, eh? Well, I'm sure there is more to it as of why she had given the Box weapon for the young Sora to use.

I tried visualizing Sora's encounter as something out from the anime, Air Gear *is smacked by a tuna fish* and, yes, you have observed; skates and all. Iono, it was fascinating and, frankly, it suited Sora well along with the rest of her.

And what does Hibari mean about her Box Weapon (Ala Alba)? Hmm... more questions.

Speaking of which, the song in this particular drabble is '**Butter-Fly**' by _Kouji Wada_ from the anime "Digimon Adventures". I don't own KHR and the characters, the only thing I own is my own characters(Sora) and probably this drabble. If I do own them, well, armageddon had come. Yeah, hope you enjoy it as much, I'll try to answer the questions and confusions here on the next part of this saga (not too long now).


	28. Emerald Green

_Amusing, to say the least, what had pushed these people to who they are today. So, another eccentric, 'what-if' ficlet of mine._

_  
__Not sure where this is actually going, but a shot is a shot so yeah._

_  
__And I suppose I changed her(Jo's) eye color from gray to green. For some reason, I have to make a LOT of edition to majority of my works. *shakes head in shame*_

_  
__

* * *

_

**=Emerald Green=**

_  
__"From inside the hands picking, the emerald green flowers__  
__Change their body to the sky, the wind, the ground.__  
__Laying in that opulent place that opened its eyes to that beauty,__  
__Asking questions to the sky._

_  
__The future has become brighter..."_

_  
__---_

_**POOF!**_

"Darn it... shouldn't have just let that Artemis-san handle thing like those to me."

A groan escaped the female's face as the ginger-haired COMSUBIN soldier groaned at the favor that was asked to her by the ash-haired scientist. Oh, sure, Lal Mirch told Jo to head over to the laboratories and assists a female scientist named Artemis, who is a colleague of hers from God-knows-where, and this disaster ends up. Well, technically, it was her fault seeing that she must have missed an instruction from her something about...

"'Don't touch anything'. Geez... could have just said it earlier." Jo grumbled, dusting her camouflage pants from any dust as she looked around the place, a look of wonder seen from her bandage-laden face of hers. "Strange... last I recall, I was in that woman's lab for all the heck's worth." Scratching the back of her short, ginger locks, the young soldier gave another sharp sigh as she shook her head in disbelief on what just happen; she might be a soldier, but she's no idiot.

"Crap, didn't knew there's such thing as a Time Machine or whatever-ma-call it. Shouldn't have taken that orders from ma'am."

Looking around the scenery once more, Jo noticed that her surroundings consists of a green pasture as a small tilt came from her head at the sight. Upon walking further, and from the signboard she had read, the female also concluded that she must be still in Italy, only in the countryside.

"Least I'm not lost or anything," She mumbled under her breath, noticing that she was only wearing a fitted sando over her bandaged upper body, the aforementioned camouflage pants and combat boots. Shaking her head, the female soldier knew that they won't even mistake her for something crazy for as long as she keep her cool and speak in her native language (Italian) then nothing's bound to make her think she's a terrorist.

Yeah, right, as if the attire would show her that; could be worse, though.

After a few walks here and there, Jo somehow noticed a small town not far from where she is right now as the last thing she needed before she would be saved and return to her own time was to be burned to crisp by the searing sun. Seriously, why does the sun have to be so hot, she pondered as the female trudged herself forward, reaching the said place in half the time than she expected it to be. "Well," The female spoke, hands placed onto the pocket of her pants as she shook her head a bit. "Here goes nothing... hopes they get me before some damn craziness that I didn't do happen."

---

_Running._

That's the only thing he had been doing for the whole part of his life.

He wasn't sure when he started running, or why, but it wasn't his fault for this to happen.

_I have to get away from them._

That was his usual thoughts whenever these bullies would decide to pursue him and beat him for reasons he doesn't even know. He wasn't sure what he had done, but they find it amusing to beat the young lad senseless, even if it was for no reason at all, just for kicks they say. It was not fair, the lad thought, eyes closed and praying that someone would be there to save him, it was not fair at all.

Had he done something to deserve this?

Or maybe having a blonde hair and bright, blue eyes is a curse on itself?

Damn it, damn that accursed look of his!

"COME BACK HERE, KID!"

Oh, God, they're gaining close, the kid thought, not even daring to look back, as he run as fast as he could until he felt himself colliding with someone taller.

"Oi, what gives?"

Before he could even give a small apology and run, a gand grabbed onto the collar of his jacket as he wring himself to get free from their clutches.

"Lemme go~! Can't you see I'm being chased?"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

The blonde-haired kid was afraid of this as he expected the person who had grabbed hold of him to shove him towards them, but all he heard was...

"Waddya think you're planning to do with the kid, ei?"

Opening his eyes, he looked to see the person who had grabbed him glaring towards the boys pursuing him a while ago, her eyes glaring towards them as if she was ready to beat anyone senseless at the slightest aggravation. Her eyes, he noticed, seem sharper than he had seen all his life, but also brighter than anything else. It was the brightest emerald green optics he had ever seen, and probably the first one which made him wonder what else does this female has despite the unnaturally male-like attire and locks she had.

The males pursuing the blonde lad stood from their place, afraid at what would the female in front would do to them seeing that she's not from around the town, before decided that the shrimp was lucky for this day that somebody had saved his hiney and walked away. With that done, the red-head shook her head, mumble something about how brutal kids are these days and released her grasped onto the boy's jacket as it was his turn to have the receiving end from her glare.

"Oi, and where do you think you're going?"

Arms crossed and with the sharp glare of hers, the blonde lad couldn't seem to move from his place as he looked down, trying to avoid her gaze, and mumbled something about being picked on by the older male. She made a 'tsk' sound, head shaking, as she also notice how scrawny he seems to look.

"And you call yourself a man?" The ginger-haired woman spoke, an involuntary twitch seen from the male at her statement. "Oh, stop wimping out, go get drowned if you must." That was very harsh for her to say such a thing, he thought with a pout as he was about to answer back when a loud churn was heard within the vicinity. How could he forgot, he hadn't ate anything and he just about to buy something when they took his money and started to chase him to who-knows-where. The woman looked at him as if she had this 'what in the world?' look of hers but not before emitting a small chuckle. "Goshdarnit, please tell me it's just a dog, right?" He only shook his head in reply before she grunted and placed her hand onto the pocket. "Hmm... hope the currency is still acceptable," She mumbled more to herself (in which the lad somehow heard) as she gave a small grin as if it was something good news. "You have cash, right, kid?"

"They took it."

Silence.

"Stupid bastards."

Does she ever know when to shut her trap from releasing some foul words in front of a child?

After a few complain or so from the female, the blonde-haired lad was glad as he was eating his treat happily while watching the older woman beside him chugging down a bottle of water. He noticed how unrefined she moved or the fact that she acted like a sweaty, male soldier that she is despite the obvious figure (well, to him actually) she has. But what made him gain interest more is her eyes and how sharp yet bright it seems to look, as if it was glowing or something. Not too dark and not too light, just right. It didn't take a lot effort for her to scare the bejitters out of those guys and that seem to made him wanting to become like her.

But how?

"Good thing they accept currency, though I have to make a run for it later when they realize about the date." The female spoke to herself, scratching the back of her head with one hand (other still holding the water bottle) as she looked onto the lad who was looking at her. "Eh, Something in my face colonel?"

"Colonel?"

"Well," Pondering why she called him in her secondary-language, which was American (she might be born from Italy, but she's somewhat have an American blood within her from somewhere, must be relative or something), she involuntarily scratched the side of her cheeks as she snapped her fingers at the thought. "You just remind me of someone, nothing too serious." She said sheepishly, noting about that darn lecture in one of those shows she watched from the TV about not to mess with time and stuff, not that she had any past time when she wasn't still part of the COMSUBIN or anything. "Anyway, I'm not going to stay long so, I rather, not know your name just in case or something." The female added as an after-thought.

"Are you an American?"

Whatever she was drinking right now (and, frankly, she was glad it wasn't beer) she would have spitted towards the bystanders walking in front of them but lucky that she managed to hold it down and swallow it before anything else happens as she looked skeptically towards the younger brat and nearly choked him if it weren't for the face he was pulling. Aw, darn that blue eyes and yellow hair of his... darn her soft spot for kids, in general.

"Er.." How in the hell she will answer that? Ah, screw it! "You know, I rather not answer that, just be happy you have a manlier nickname." She mumbled, scratching the back of her head. Speaking of which, how long has been since she first came here in this place again? To be precise, how far in time? She better not screw this or else, she thought with a groan as she was oblivious towards the lad's amusement towards her.

"Um... thanks again for a while ago."

Looking at the blonde kid, a small smile was seen from her face as she ruffled the young one's head in a friendly manner, though she frowned once more once he started talking once more.

"I wish I were as strong as you are," The lad squeaked, looking towards the older one with his bright blue eyes. "They think that I look weak and all, if not that I look a bit like a wuss. You seem to be strong and tough, and sharp for a woman." Another sigh escaped from the female as she deliberately whacked the guy in the head as hard as she could. "OWCH~! What was that for?"

Veins throbbing on her temples, she couldn't help but find this a bit annoying for her taste. "Dammit, you must be the wussiest brat I've ever met!" She growled arms crossed and certainly not too happy on his statement a while ago. "Screw what they think of you if you have to, you have a chance if you willed to do so." Another whack in the head (certainly, one could tell she won't be good anytime with these kind of situations soon enough.) "I'm saying this to you; if you keep thinking that you're weak, then you're weak. However, if you think that you're strong, then, by all means of that ego of yours, you're strong." She gave a grin towards him, jabbing her thumb towards herself. "Trust me, the only thing you need to think about, if you want to be strong, is to believe in yourself. So what if it shouts 'ego' or something, screw them and just trust your own self!" Not really the best of her advices, but it was close enough.

Well, her own opinion.

"Well," Stretching her arms, and crackling some knuckles or so, the female looked towards the lad as she gave him a thumb's up. "Guess I over-stayed my welcome, gotta go otherwise I could feel a major scolding from someone." Giving a way, she was about to walk away when...

"Wait!"

"?"

"What's your name?"

She did not expect this. If she give out her name, who knows what catastrophe would happen (that, or she's exaggerating) as she turned her head a bit and looked at the kid.

"You're serious, right, colonel?" The female spoke and he nodded defiantly.

"I want to know your name so I can find you when I become stronger!"

Darn, should have just get out and not interfere, she frantically whined to herself from within her mind as she gave a sheepish smile.

"Er..."

Pause.

"Josephine."

"Eh?"

"Josephine would be fine." One last wave from her. "Well, see ya."

He didn't know where she went after that, but as soon as the lad looked at the next second on where in the world the emerald-eyed person is called Josephine, he found that she had disappeared like a wind.

"Josephine..." He spoke her name, knowing that there is actually someone brave (or stupid) enough to say such things as bluntly as that to him. "Thanks."

---

"You could have just tapped me in the shoulders instead of dragging me, darnit!"

It was just in time when Artemis found where Jo is as she promptly pulled her back to where she belong- her own time line.

"Look what you've done!" Artemis ranted, flailing her arms in frustration as she growled onto the red-head female in front of her. It was lucky, though, that no one manage to notice the chaos that have happened and that Jo was returned back to her respective time right before things goes out of hand. Darn, should have listened to Verde and put all of her kooky inventions back where they came from; in the closet. A sigh escaped the ash blonde-hair's mouth as she shook her head, adjusting her oval spectacles. "Just be glad you weren't sent to the time of Adolf Hitler or else, you're as good as dead."

"Wait, just because I look like an American?" Jo growled, but nevertheless was glad she was safe. "Well, where ever colonel is, I'm sure he grew up to be a decent man."

"Did you say something, Josephine?"

"Nothing." Pause. "And stop calling me Josephine, dammit."

---

Looking up towards the ceiling, the blonde-haired COMSUBIN soldier keep recalling a part of his life where he had learn a lesson, forming him from who he is today. If it weren't for this person, he wasn't sure if he could even become one of the strongest amongst the army or something.

Wonder where in the world that person is? Prolly traveling or something else.

"You seem to be deep in thoughts."

He looked towards the side to meet his gaze with the raven-haired Mafioso, arms crossed and having that sly glint in his eyes as the blonde-haired male gave a grunt in reply.

"Don't disturb me, kora!" Collonello spoke, returning his gaze up to the ceiling. "I'm concentrating."

"Yes, like you always say," Reborn smirked, lingering his slate optics towards him in observation before moving out, leaving the male to his thoughts. Even with all these years, he was sure that where ever the person would be, or whoever they are, they must be fine and doing things like always. He could remember the hits he received from this person but he knew there must be for a reason.

"Maybe..."

Come to think of it, that person seems to look faintly like someone.

"Nah couldn't be."

Unfortunately, just seeing this person in a one-time basis doesn't really help much with the memory.

Yet...

"Told you I'd become strong, kora."

He owes it all to this person; if it weren't for her, he wouldn't be where he is today.

"Thanks, _Miss_ _Josephine_."

How in the world he could remember that name from once-upon-a-time, only he could tell.

* * *

Phew, thought I couldn't pull that one out, but I did. Er... yay me? Haha, well, it could be worse, really.

It's weird how I manage to make a Collonello one... and, yeah, managed to play with time and stuff... kinda confusing, if not a bit jumbled up, but not really worse for wear.

Did I say anything else? It's a 'what-if' scenario. And prolly a what-if on where did Collonello had his 'name' originated from. And, yes, Jo's real name (if you recall the 'Kaze no Message' drabble) is Josephine and that I did a time thing where Collonello met the older Jo and that stuff. Yeah, he can't remember that the Josephine he had met and this Jo are just the same person and, certainly, Jo doesn't even aware that the kid when she had this 'time-travel' adventure is actually the young Collonello. So yeah, sums up?

And, yeah, Reborn and Artemis cameo. Er...

Anyway...

The song used here is titled '**Emerald Green**' by _See-Saw_ from the anime ".Hack//Legend of Twilight Bracelet". I don't own KHR, the song, and everything that is not owned by me, for if I do then Luce would be Tsuna's tutor. The only thing I own is Jo, Artemis, and this drabble.

If anything, I would wish for the Acrobaleno to have their dance routine. Please?


	29. Northern Lights

_I'm shuffling through my music and came down to this. Amusing how songs from when you were younger somehow come flooding in with ideas and this._

_  
__Yeah, it was amusing how I still manage to get hold with so fold. Finally, a Tsuna drabble that's not part of the Millefiore mini-saga and, yet, still in the Millefiore timeline (kinda like the 88 one, only this one is way ahead). *cough*_

_  
__What was I thinking? Ah, well, the song fits anyway... In my opinion, I guess._

_  
__This one strays with the Choice battle for the second round for a bit (but I think I was correct in presumption that Hibari WILL be in the Choice Battle... Premonitions anyone?), but it could be worse._

_And since I made this before the latest chapter, in which is suppose to be Squalo... *slaps head* Stick to original plan and go with Yama. Gomen. *bows*_

_  
__Warning, though; spoiler for the next part of the Millefiore mini-saga so yeah... not that I care or anything, this is drabble._

_  
__

* * *

_

_  
_**=Northern Lights=**

_  
__"And just feel silently now__  
__Your dream which will come true sometime.__  
__Your dream. My hesitation.__  
__Believe in the way...._

_  
__Love, sin, dream, and darkness.__  
__Wear all of them now;__  
__Your power and my heart,__  
__The moment when they overlap,__  
__Something will be born...._

_  
__Do you believe in destiny?"_

_  
__---_

Adjusting the tie on her attire, the orange-haired female couldn't believe that she have to join into this along with the rest, seeing that this Byakuran-person said something about 'everyone from the past' must participate in this 'Choice' battle. The older Irie Shouichi told her this isn't part of the plan that she get, the younger one, involve but, somehow, she was caught between the haywire and now she has to participate in this chaos herself.

What's worse, she, herself, was part of the second round where in Byakuran identified her having the Dying Will of Sky and that, instead of Sawada Tsunayoshi, it was her who have to participate for the second round alongside with Yamamoto Takeshi (once again) and Hibari Kyouya.

And, let's be frank, Sora doesn't like wearing stuff like this; seriously, a coat and tie?

"I feel like wearing my school uniform, except with slacks." Sora mumbled to herself, eying on the sleek motorcycle Yamamoto had used a while back, and then at the distant horizon. She was told that their next opponents are Kikyou- the one the trio had fought a while ago- Zakuro and a new face whom nobody had seen until now. "Hey, he looks-"

"Ah, I didn't knew you two have met?"

Byakuran spoke as he gave the unknown male a pat in the head (in which he didn't seem to flinch or otherwise), gazing onto the said orange-head with interest. "Little Sora, you must have met Ciel, I suppose." He spoke, referring towards the said lad with black hair, wearing a Victorian-style of attire and his right eye wrapped in a bandage.

"Yeah, I suppose I did," Sora spoke, arms crossed as she gave a slight snort. "Never really the nicest of brats, unfortunately." Oh, yes, how she manage to encounter him and nearly got her posterior whooped by the said lad if it weren't for her sudden 'luck' and all. Yeah, now she recalls.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," The Millefiore male, Ciel, spoke politely though with a hint of cynicism in his tone. "Broad."

Twitch.

Oh, yes, how could Sora not forget about that guy?

"Spoiled brat!" Sora retorted back with a huff before returning towards to where Yamamoto and Hibari were. "Geez, I don't care if he's a Millefiore or not; I still hate that sourpuss!"

"Now, now..." Takeshi tried to reassure the hissing female but before he could even began, he noticed Hibari giving the guy the 'don't bother' look. Of course, Hibari somehow managed to know that if the female hates a certain someone to the extent, they're as good as gone... or so he was told by he female on one occasion. They're not really buddies, but they have neutral understanding for some reason.

Eying once more onto the next 'field', in which the female glanced onto the vehicles everyone except herself, seems to take itself in a form of a empty yet wide freeway.... or, to be precise, a highway.

"Isn't it fitting?" Byakuran spoke once more, placing himself once more to his place as the rest went to where they are stationed to leave the participants to their 'arena'. "Oh? Little Sora, why don't you have any vehicle to use?"

"I don't need them," She spoke, jabbing her thumb towards to where her shoes were suppose to be. "These things will be fine." She admire the sleek modification Giannini and Spanner had made, giving her a Roller Blades like no other that can function with the Dying Will Flame and her own thoughts, telling her that it functions the same way as Tsuna's Dying Will Gauntlets. Sure, the rest can fly or anything, but Sora will make sure she'll dominate the sky; it's her own road.

"Very well, then." The white-haired villain mused, amazed on the female's raw confidence on her mode of transportation.

"The Second Round of the Choice battle will begin." The Cervello spoke, gesturing the six in their positions. "The Objective is the same; eliminate the target." Sora noticed that the Millefiore's side for their target, this time, is Kikyou while, in their side, it was her. But, unlike Shouichi, though, the female prompted to be active in battle instead of monitoring, which doesn't seem to please both the said adult and Tsuna quite as well.

"Are you sure you'll be fine with it?" Tsuna asked as he pulled out the female for him to talk with alone. "You might die here and I don't want the same thing it did to Shouichi-san!"

"Relax," Sora reassured, patting the brunette in the shoulder. "I'll live, really." She exclaimed, though he could tell that her voice was quivering for a bit.

"You don't have to do this; I could just replace you."

**_SMACK!_**

Clutching his head, he winced in pain as he stared onto his female friend, arms clutching onto the ever-so-famous paper fan of hers ("Damn, she still has that after all these years?" Dino spoke, scratching the back of his head as he watched the two talking from where he is.) as she gave another twitch.

"Say that again and I'll give you a roundhouse kick that Byakuran won't even bother killing you anymore!" Sora growled but then returned back to her usual facade. "Stop worrying and I'll be alright." He could tell she was scared, after what she had seen when Irie was hit by Kikyou, but he was told that Sora has to learn to face her fears.

Maybe she knew herself as well that she was scared.

"Just tell me if you're scared, ok?"

Beaming her smile as he turned around and walked away, leaving the female alone, she was surprise to hear such words from someone she would never thought he would say such things to her as she only nodded and turned around to return back to her two companions.

"So, what did Tsuna told you?" Yamamoto asked as Hibari only sighed and decided to just focus on biting his enemies to death.

"Interfere with my fight and I'll bite both of you to death." The Cloud Guardian only stated, wearing his helmet and revving up the engine of his motorbike as the Rain Guardian only laughed and did the same, leaving Sora to make one final check on her gear.

"You sure you can handle this?" Amber optics gaze onto the female as she adjusted the goggles she was wearing and gave a thumb's up in return. "Ok then, just call if you're in need of help."

"Yep!"

"Participants on your position," The Cervello spoke, signaling both teams to be in their places. So it's Kikyou for the Millefiore and Sora for the Vongola, both ready to fight to the death especially her facing the Millefiore White Spell named Ciel. "Ready?"

In a crouching position, as if preparing for the race, Sora adjusted the sepia-tinted goggles that Spanner gave to her which function a bit like the contacts Tsuna has for the last time.

"Begin!"

Engine roaring to life, both Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyouya were off as they sped their way towards their target while Sora went to the opposite direction; their plan was to lead her attackers away from the two as they will target Kikyou and defeat him while she would try to lure the other out.

And, of course, for Sora's personal agenda; beat the snots out of Ciel once and for all.

"Wow, I didn't know she could go that fast!" Haru exclaimed as she watched Sora head the other way, weaving the runway with both speed and grace as if she were an ice skater. The rest, from the safety of their bunker, watched the rest as the two managed to seek the two enemies, though one of them seems missing. Right, Tsuna thought that Ciel-person is ought to seek out Sora for him to kill, though it wouldn't be long until both Zakuro and Kikyou also sought out towards their target.

"It was a good choice that Sora should be the target."

Looking towards the baby Mafioso, the brunette looked at him for answers to his statement as Reborn sighed at this.

"We all know that Sora is not a capable fighter and that she just recently got involve with the mafia business." The Acrobaleno stated, eying onto the screen. "I'm not going to tell you who trained her, but I believe this person manage to tapped the hidden skill within her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means..."

Looking at the silver-haired shark, Squalo gave a slight snort at the obliviousness of the kid.

"That fool is able to unleash her potential like he said he would." He was annoyed at the fact that this said 'fool' he was talking about even made a bet to the Varia member about it and, unfortunately, he had proven to be right after all. "Dammit, he must have seen though it from the beginning."

"I don't understand..."

"Back in the Melone base, she showed ability that only the older Sora would have known." Reborn stated seriously. "She is able to manipulate the very essence of air in which she is able to solidify it enough for her to use as a 'road', hence making it look like she can skate on thin air." He didn't notice about that before, but he did manage to see that she had arrived as if she just landed herself from flying, and it did made him curious as of how in the would she manage to use the air around her for an attack when she was defending herself. "In short, if Sora is capable of controlling her Dying Will to the extend, she is able to manipulate air and wind within her which able her to boost her speed, surpassing Mach 4, or you could say she can surpass the F-16 Fighting Falcon's speed... or to lash out a great offensive using the said element. It's as if she had become the embodiment of wind itself."

"What the Acrobaleno meant was Agent Sixteen can be a major pain in the ass yet a great asset to your family." Squalo snort. "You better be thankful she turned sides because you don't want to be her enemy if you don't know how to put her to a disadvantage."

Tsuna couldn't much get what they were talking about, but he knew one thing that Sora is no ordinary teen like she claims to be, though she might not know about it either.

"She'll think her way out; I'm sure her speed and quick-thinking could get her out of the situation just as well." The hitman reassured as if he felt the uneasiness from the brunette.

Still speeding her way, unaware of the impending dangers within her, Sora made a swerve as she stopped for a minute and noticed the faint explosion bit towards her right side as the fight had already begun. It seems it was only her who was left not fighting, though she knew not to hope for that anytime soon.

Her hands beneath the gloves were clammy and, though she did not admit it, she was scared that at any time, that Kikyou-guy would come and kill her. They were told to eliminate the target, and from what she saw a while back in the first round, there's no turning back anymore.

It's either survive or die.

"Ok," Sora said to herself, trying to even her breath as she had been running- or, to be precise, skating- for a while now. "Take a chill, Sora," She told herself. "So the worse case scenario is for that Kikyou-person to find you, but I'm sure Yamamoto-kun and Hibari is taking care of him since he's the target." Apparently, the only moral boost the female could do is to speak to herself, in which she wasn't aware that she was being watched. "Yeah, I'm sure I could get out alive without fighting."

"Really?"

Blinking her optics hidden from within her goggles, the female quickly turned around as she came face-to-face with the black-haired lad once more, his cane blazing with the Mist Flames and Box weapon at hand.

"I was presuming you're loonier for nobody would talk to themselves just to reassure that they are safe." If it weren't for the 'life-and-death' situation, she could have tackled the guy and maul him to oblivion by now, but she was told to watch her back and think before she acts. "I would admit, though, that you seem to have become faster," He said with a chuckle. "But still not make any difference as I will kill you to save some time and another victory for Master Byakuran."

A growl escaped the female's lips as she pursed her lips at annoyance in his 'definite' win.

"Like, Hell, I would give myself up!"

It was too early for them to give up, knowing that they could do it. She could have made that promise and she's going to keep it; that'll show that bastard that she's not a weakling when scared.

She was amused at the smirk he shows as he prepared himself for an attack, using the Dying Will Flames for him to hover in the air and move him fast enough to aim an attack on the female. Unfortunately, she manage to avoid the impact as, in the next second, she disappeared from the view and reappeared above him as her right leg aimed for a downward kick on his form. The impact sends him spiraling down as he crashed on the ground. The injury was not really that hard, but that was enough for her to use this opportunity to make another escape.

"Ah, running away like a coward, are we?"

Since when did he manage to catch on to me, Sora thought in a bewildered manner after finding out that he was inches closer to her as she leaned in to gain acceleration. As if on cue, from her view, the lens of her goggles prompted that an intersecting overpass is within fifteen kilometers from where she is, an idea struck her brain after rattling it for a bit.

"Alright," Sora said in confidence, pulling out the box weapon of hers from her pocket and igniting the ring on her hand with the Dying Will Flame. "We've got one chance on this!" Pressing the flame-coated ring of hers, she summoned her box animal as Ala Alba soar up in the sky and gave a shrill squawk as it followed the orange-haired teen towards her destination.

"A-ha! So you think you can lure me to a trap, will you?" Ciel taunted, not even daring to summon his own Box animal as he knew in full-knowledge that hers isn't really capable of attacking. "Foolish of you to do that if you think you could fool me!" With his cane, which actually works as a slender sword, raised, he used his free hand for him to propel himself towards the female as she only sped up, trying to make the bluff that he can't chase her.

_Ten kilometers..._

She got the necessary data that the intersection consists of the two overpass crossing each other and that there's a road below it as she was actually in the southern wing from the point of battle where Yamamoto and Hibari were.

"Sora," Yamamoto's voice called from the earpiece she was wearing. "You're still there?"

"Kinda busy here." Sora replied curtly, still reading off the data that she managed to get from her computer-tracking goggles courtesy from Spanner. "Damn brat with a cane-sword is chasing me, wanting my head chopped off." He wasn't sure where in the world she manages to come up with those, but it wouldn't be impossible with Sora as much. "Don't bother, though, got something in mind; focus in defeating Kikyou and, trust me, it won't be long until he manages to find my keister." Not accepting any more calls from either of her teammates, Sora did a double-take to see the sword nearly cutting her in half if it weren't for her quick dodge as she knew he was inches from her.

_Seven kilometers..._

She knew now is not the time to hold hesitation.

_Six kilometers..._

_**"Hey, Sora?"**_

_  
__"Hn?"_

_  
_**_"Are you scared?"_**

_  
__"Me? Scared? Why would I?"_

_  
_**_"Because I can practically tell you're not your usual self; you're a lot more cynical than before."_**

_Five kilometers..._

_"Really?"_

_  
_**_"Sora, we're only humans, so I'm not surprised if you feel nervous on the fight."_**

_  
__"Yeah, you told me that."_

_  
__Four kilometers..._

_  
_**_"The Vongola entrusted a lot on you guys, I'm sure you could pull it out no problem."_**

_  
__"Yeah, keep reassuring me, it'll boost my morale if anything."_

_Three kilometers..._

Sora could still remember vividly the conversation she had with him and the fact that his question is what made her want to fight, to give her full potential...

For her to become strong so she could fulfill the promise she had made for everyone and for herself.

_Two kilometers..._

_**"Tell me..."**_

_  
__"Hn?"_

_  
__One kilometer..._

_  
_**_"Do you believe in Destiny?"_**

_'Bingo!'_

With the intersection in sight, the female pelted at full-speed as she looked up towards her Box animal and gave the signal as it dove towards the female, whole body coated in orange flames as it hit her back and the flames expanded, forming itself into an embodiment of a flaming wings shaped like those of a jet-plane.

"Is that your entire animal could do?" Ciel sneered, ready to slice off the female as he noticed her turning around to face him and, yet, still moving in a backward motion. "Hahaha! What stunt are you planning to do now, little girl? You know you won't survive for long!" And he lunged himself towards her whilst she tried to avoid every blow, not knowing that she was actually leading him to a trap. As soon as she manage to reach at the edge of the overpass, she immediately jumped onto the ledge and let herself fall as he took this opportunity for him to charge straight towards her for the female's demise.

Unfortunately...

"Where'd she go?"

As soon as he hovered himself, the raven-haired Millefiore noticed that she wasn't anywhere in sight as this gave a chance for...

"Over here!"

Too late.

Hovering above him with her right leg extended upward which was engulf with the orange flames as a smirk appeared onto her mouth as her goggles glinted from the sun before lowering her leg at such impact that send him downward, a small crater forming on the lower section of the intersecting road from the impact where the lad had fallen into.

"You had just under-estimated me there, boy!" Sora spoke, standing in mid-air as her skates still coated with the Sky flames, not believing even to herself that her plan had worked; using her skates and Ala Alba's 'wing' form to avert herself fast enough so he wouldn't realize that she was actually above him before going in for the kill. A bit risky especially to the fact that the speed she had used actually exceed Mach 4 and the fact that he seems intelligent enough to know he had fallen into a trap, but it was something she would risk for.

"Got one down," Sora announced towards the two, unaware that the next enemy is not far from where she is. "Don't expect me to be safe, though." She added, knowing that the battle is not yet over.

Tsuna was amazed to see that his friend actually managed to pull it over as he can't believe at the move she did, heck Reborn seem to be impressed as well at the quick movements she had unleashed combined with the power she did. Of course she's not physically strong, but the impact...

It seems impossible.

But, even though, he knew that Sora wouldn't fail him and win this. Of course, he knows that she doesn't want to die, so it's necessary for her to do her best.

_**"Don't give up, Sora."**_

* * *

Ok, apparently I'm not really good with fighting scenes and, another; I can say I really find myself thinking that having the second round in the freeway is...

Attribute used in the 'arena' here is the "Cloud" and, apparently, I twisted the second round a bit so yeah. An empty highway/freeway battle? I think the motorcycle battle between Cloud Strife and the Remnants from Advent Children (plus the anime Air Gear) are to blame, but not really complaining, really. Trial? I'm not sure.

And probably a smidge of something for the oncoming Millefiore mini-saga... and prolly about why 'Agent Sixteen' (Yes, I research and there's a LOT of significance with that number... and prolly due to something within her name, your call.)

And, yes, the guy, Ciel, reminds me of Ciel from 'Black Butler'[Kuroshitsuji] so yeah. Don't ask. Also a hint about another oncoming character whom Sora knew, though will reveal them as time goes by. Like I said, there's no order in these stories since they can happen at any time, so shoot.

The song here is called '**Northern Lights**' by _Megumi Hayashibara_ from the anime "Shaman King". I don't own the song, the anime or its characters because they are owned by their respective owners. I only own my own characters and that's it. If I own Reborn, lot of randoms would occur in the fight almost like the Gintama one, so shoot.


End file.
